In the Shadows
by LyraLheinwen
Summary: Die Geschichte beginnt im 6. Schuljahr. Hermine versucht verzweifelt die grauenhaften Erinnerungen an den Kampf im Ministerium zu verdrängen. Da kommt ihr der Zaubertrank-Wettbewerb grade recht, endlich etwas, mit dem sie sich ablenken kann. Doch während die Welt um sie herum zerbricht, kommen sie und ihr Lehrer Severus Snape sich immer näher... ein Spiel mit dem Feuer beginnt...
1. Ein Glas Wasser und unbekannte Gestalten

**Kapitel**

And in the same small town there is a girl  
She's a good looker but she's mad at the world  
And she's wondering about tomorrow and why she's here  
She's sick and tired of using her sleeves to wipe her tears

(Thousand Foot Krutch – Small Town)

Mit einem Keuchen schreckte Hermine hoch. Erst nachdem sie ihre Blicke argwöhnisch hatte durchs Zimmer streifen lassen, rieb sie sich die brennenden Augen und schälte sich mühselig aus ihrem Bett. ,,Es war alles nur ein Traum" , versuchte sie sich zu beruhigen. Sie schlüpfte in ihren Morgenmantel und tapste – noch immer verschlafen – in die Küche, um sich ein Glas Wasser zu holen. Angestrengt mied sie es, über ihren Traum nachzudenken. Sie wusste ohnehin, wovon er gehandelt hatte. Seit dem Kampf im Ministerium vor ein paar Wochen, träumte sie jede Nacht dasselbe. Sie ließ etwas Wasser in ein Glas laufen und trank gierig. Das Wasser tat gut und so spritzte sie sich auch etwas davon ins Gesicht. Gedankenverloren starrte sie aus dem Fenster und wickelte eine ihrer Haarsträhnen um ihren Finger. Plötzlich zuckte sie zusammen – auf der anderen Straßenseite, unter der Laterne stand eine nur vage zu erkennende Gestalt. Sie schien dem Haus zugewandt irgendetwas zu beobachten... ihr Herz klopfte in unregelmäßigen Abständen, während sie angestrengt versuchte, näheres zu erkennen. ,,Wer kann das sein?", fragte sie sich, ,,Ein Ordensmitglied hätte sich mir doch zu erkennen gegeben – oder? Andererseits... ein Todesser hätte mich sofort erledigt, vor allem nachdem... - Hermine!", schalt sie sich, ,, Denk nicht daran!" Doch zu spät. Lichtblitze zuckten durch ihren Kopf und die Bilder ihrer Freunde in den Händen der Todesser schossen ihr durch den Kopf. Sie versuchte die Bilder zu verbannen. Nach einer Weile fühlte sie sich wieder im Stande, die Augen zu öffnen. Erneut warf sie einen Blick aus dem Fenster. Unter der Straßenlaterne stand niemand mehr. Zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung beruhigte sie das nicht im Mindesten. ,,Ich muss wissen, wer das war", murmelte sie, ,,Gleich morgen früh werde ich Professor Dumbledore eine Eule schicken. Aber jetzt muss ich erst mal wieder ins Bett." Sie gähnte herzhaft und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs krause Haar. Sie schlich sich zurück in ihr Zimmer. Ihr Bett war noch ein bisschen warm. Sie rollte sich unter ihrer Decke zusammen und fiel nach wenigen Minuten in einen traumlosen Schlaf.

Doch nicht nur Hermine schlief in dieser Nacht schlecht. Auch Severus Snape wälzte sich unruhig hin und her, sodass seine Bettdecke zu Boden glitt. Als er so der kalten Nachtluft ausgesetzt war, erwachte er. Fröstelnd rieb er sich die Arme und erhob sich von seiner Schlafstätte. Mit zügigen Schritten durchquerte er das Zimmer und entfachte mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs ein Feuer im Kamin. Er setzte Teewasser auf und holte sich aus seinem Arbeitszimmer ein Buch. Sobald der Tee fertig war, vertiefte er sich im Sessel vor dem Kamin in seine Lektüre. Lesen war immer noch das beste Mittel um unangenehmen Gedanken zu entfliehen. Erst als das Feuer längst herunter gebrannt war, erhob er sich und legte sich zurück ins Bett. Gegen seine Gewohnheit kramte er ein leichtes Schlafmittel aus seiner Nachttischschublade. In wenigen Stunden musste er zu einer Sitzung und da wäre es ungünstig völlig übermüdet zu erscheinen.

Sonnenstrahlen kitzelten sie im Gesicht. Hermine blinzelte. Verträumt beobachtete sie den Tanz des Staubs im Licht. Mit einem flüchtigen Blick auf den Wecker stellte sie fest, dass es längst Zeit zum Aufstehen war. Gähnend räkelte sie sich und stand auf. Während sie in ihre Kleider schlüpfte, zog ein herrlicher Duft von frischen Brötchen durchs Zimmer und ließ ihren Magen knurren. Sie strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und wagte einen Blick in den Spiegel. Die vielen schlaflosen Nächte bekamen ihrem Aussehen nicht gut und so belegte sie sich mit einem Frische - Zauber, der die Spuren der Nacht gekonnt verwischte. Ihre buschigen Haare zwängte sie mit einem Haargummi zusammen, dann machte sie sich auf den Weg in die Küche. Betont fröhlich summte sie eine einfache Melodie und begrüßte ihre Eltern mit einem strahlenden Lächeln. ,,Guten Morgen", flötete sie. Wie falsch das klang. Doch ihre Eltern schienen nichts zu bemerken. ,,Morgen, Mine", ihre Mutter drückte sie etwas unbeholfen an sich. Hermine unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Eine Schattenseite hatte ihre Aufnahme an der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei mit sich gebracht – nach und nach entfernte sich Hermine von ihren Eltern. Die wussten (zum Glück) nichts von dem, was in ihrer Welt vor sich ging. Andererseits kam es Hermine einfach zu banal vor, sich über ,,Muggeldinge" zu unterhalten, während um sie herum ein Zaubererkrieg ausbrach. Und so waren die Gespräche mit ihren Eltern ein einziges Theaterstück mit verkrampften Schauspielern. Nie konnte Hermine ihnen von ihren Problemen erzählen – sie würden es einfach nicht verstehen.

Nach dem Frühstück, dass wie immer von unangenehmen Schweigen und dem Rascheln der Zeitung erfüllt gewesen, hinter der Hermine's Vater sich immer versteckte um einer Konversation zu entkommen, zog sie sich in ihr Zimmer zurück. Sehnlichst wünschte sie sich, in der Großen Halle mit Harry und Ron zu Frühstücken, über ihre Witze zu lachen und die Stunden zu quatschen. Sie vermisste den gemütlichen Gemeinschaftsraum mit dem knisternden Kamin und ihr Himmelbett im Mädchenschlafsaal. Seit Wochen saß sie hier, lebendig begraben und mit ihrem Schmerz allein gelassen. Sie wartete vergeblich auf Nachrichten aus der Zauberer Welt. Sie war so verzweifelt, dass sie sich sogar darüber freuen würde die Slytherins zu sehen. Solange es nur jemand aus IHRER Welt war, wäre sie mit allem einverstanden. Der einzige Trost, den sie hatte, war Mr. Goon, der Besitzer eines Antiquitätengeschäfts im Dorf. Fast täglich ging sie ihn besuchen und versuchte Neuigkeiten aus ihm herauszukitzeln. Leider war er etwas... launisch und schon oft war sie betrübt nach Hause zurückgefahren, weil sie mit ihm nicht weiter gekommen war. Doch heute musste sie zu ihm, denn er besaß, im Gegensatz zu ihr, eine Eule, die sie sich hin und wieder ausleihen durfte. Wenn sie ihm nur klarmachen konnte, wie dringend dieser Brief an Dumbledore war, würde sie sie bestimmt bekommen. Also machte sie sich daran, zu schreiben.

Snape versiegelte die Haustür mit mehreren Bannen. Er brauchte keine unangekündigten Besucher, die ihm zusätzlich das Leben schwer machten. Er vergewisserte sich, dass kein Muggel in der Nähe war, dann disapparierte er.

Hermine lächelte – fertig. Zufrieden schob sie den Brief in einen Umschlag, adressierte ihn und verabschiedete sich flüchtig von ihren Eltern, die noch immer in der Küche saßen und sich unterhielten. Sie schlüpfte in ihren Mantel und machte sich auf den Weg zu Laden. Glücklicherweise schien dieser äußerst gut gelaunt und so konnte sie den Brief ohne weitere Schwierigkeiten abschicken. Auf dem Heimweg fühlte sie sich beinahe beflügelt – auf diesen Brief musste der Orden antworten, es war wichtig.


	2. Beschattungen

I know you're out there  
And I know you care  
'Cause I feel you  
Like an angel watching over me  
(Thousand Foot Krutch – Watching over me)

,,Severus, du bist spät dran heute" Snape schluckte. ,,Verzeihung", presste er nur mühsam beherrscht hervor. Scheinbar hatten seine flüchtigen Bannsprüche doch mehr Zeit beansprucht, als er ursprünglich geplant hatte. ,,Setz dich bitte schnell, wir haben heute viel zu besprechen." Er straffte die Schultern und ließ sich auf dem letzten freien Platz nieder. Er taxierte die Versammlung mit geringschätzigen Blicken. Scheinbar waren heute alle versammelt. Das kam nur selten vor. ,,Besprechen wir nun die Ergebnisse der Beschattungen." Snape seufzte unwillkürlich. Er hatte gehofft nur zuhören zu müssen. ,,Severus, was gibt es bei dir nennenswertes zu berichten? Irgendwelche Besonderheiten? Angriffsmöglichkeiten?" ,,Nein. Alles ruhig. Zu ruhig." ,,Wie meinst du das?" Er erlaubte sich ein Lächeln: ,,Ich fürchte, ich werde einschlafen, wenn nicht bald etwas beobachtungswürdiges geschieht." Sein Sitznachbar stöhnte auf: ,,Bei mir ist es genau andersherum. Diese Granger macht mich wahnsinnig. Letzte Nacht erst, hat sie mich, glaube ich, erkannt. Jede Nacht ist sie wach und aufmerksam. Wie soll man da denn etwas herausfinden?" ,,Ich denke, grade bei aktiven Personen wird es doch erst wirklich interessant. Man hat viel mehr Möglichkeiten... vielleicht stellst du dich einfach etwas ungeschickt an..." ,,Na dann tausch doch einfach mit mir, Snape! Du hast deine Herausforderungen und ich meine Ruhe. Wen beschattest du denn?" ,,Longbottom." Sein Nachbar lachte:,, Stimmt, da wird bis auf die Besuche im nicht viel los sein. Du könntest Granger übernehmen. Was ist?" Snape dachte nach:,,Besser die Granger als Longbottom... obwohl ich auf diese Besserwisserin auch getrost verzichten könnte... aber, wie gesagt, immer noch besser als Longbottom." ,,Von mir aus", sagte er dann laut. Sein Nachbar schien zufrieden. Die Diskussion ging weiter, doch er wurde nicht mehr konkret angesprochen und konnte so seine Gedanken um sein neustes Experiment kreisen lassen. Er versuchte, einen Trank zu entwickeln, der... ,,Severus?" ,,Ja?" ,,Die Sitzung ist beendet. Ich hatte dich gefragt, ob es dir etwas ausmachen würde, gleich heute mit den Beschattungen anzufangen?" ,,Mir ist das völlig gleichgültig." ,,Gut, dann trage ich dich für die nächsten fünf Nachtschichten ein." Snape verzog das Gesicht, verkniff sich aber einen weiteren Kommentar. Er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und rauschte mit wehendem Umhang nach draußen.

Hermine schloss die Augen. Noch hatte sie keine Antwort vom Orden erhalten. ,,Wahrscheinlich müssen sie der Sache erst auf den Grund gehen. Ich muss mich einfach gedulden." Aber das war gar nicht so einfach. Sie hatte dauernd aus dem Fenster geguckt, obwohl sie eigentlich ihre Runenübersetzung beenden musste. Jetzt lag sie bereits im Bett und versuchte vergeblich einzuschlafen. Aber die Gestalt ließ ihr keine Ruhe. Würde sie wieder da sein? Wer war es? Würde er diese Nacht angreifen? Sie fasste einen Entschluss. Sie würde ihn ebenfalls beobachten. Oder war es am Ende doch eine Sie? Der Gedanke, Bellatrix Lestrange könnte vor ihrem Haus auf sie warten, jagte ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken. Also warf sie sich ihren Morgenmantel über und wollte gerade ihren Zauberstab an sich nehmen, als sie es sich anders überlegte - hatte Harry nicht erst letztes Jahr fast einen Schulverweis erhalten, obwohl er sich in einer Notsituation befand, als er sich und seinen fetten Cousin mit einem Patronus-Zauber vor den Dementoren gerettet hatte? Ein Schulrauswurf war das Letzte, was sie jetzt noch gebrauchen konnte. Und hatte sie nicht erst vor wenigen Wochen bewiesen, dass sie in wirklichen Kämpfen trotz all ihres theoretischen Wissens unterlegen war? Ein gezielter Dolchstoß wäre in ihrem Fall gewiss hilfreicher als ein Fluch, den jeder Todesser abblocken konnte. Also bewaffnete sie sich in der Küche mit einem Fleischermesser und trat umsichtig aus der Küchentür. Sie presste sich in den Schatten des Hauses und tastete sich so bis zur Hausecke vor. Vorsichtig spähte sie rüber zur Straßenlaterne. Tatsächlich. Dort stand jemand. ,,Ich wünschte, wäre jetzt hier", dachte sie, ,,Der könnte einfach einen Schockzauber abfeuern. Ich bin ja völlig hilflos. Oh Gott, Hermine, was hast du dir dabei nur gedacht?" ,,Das weißt du ganz genau", wisperte eine kleine Stimme in ihrem Kopf, ,,Du hoffst, es ist einer vom Orden. Weil du so einsam bist." ,,Es ist mir egal, wer da steht", hielt sie dagegen, ,,ich gehe zurück ins Haus". Sie schlich sich zurück zur Küchentüt, drückte die Klinke und... ,,Oh nein... ich habe keinen Schlüssel!" Die Tür hatte einen Sicherheitsgriff, das heißt, sie ließ sich nur von innen oder mit einem Schlüssel öffnen. ,,Was mach ich jetzt nur?" Sie musste es einfach riskieren. Sie hatte zwar kein gutes Gefühl dabei, löste sich aber aus dem sicheren Schatten und ging zaghaft auf die Person unter der Straßenlaterne zu. Er stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr. Sie erkannte ihn. Er hatte sich den langen, schwarzen Umhang um den Körper geschlungen als würde er frieren und sein Haar wehte in der seichten Brise der Nacht. ,,Professor Snape?" entfuhr es ihr, ,,Was machen SIE denn hier?" Er fuhr herum. ,,Miss Granger", grüßte er sie kühl. Ein Hauch von Spott schwang in seiner Stimme mit, ,,wonach sieht es denn aus?" ,,Sie beobachten mich? Als Ordensmitglied, oder als Todesser?" Augenblicklich verdunkelte sich sein Gesicht. Sie hatte unbeabsichtigt den wunden Nerv getroffen. ,,Wäre ich ein Todesser, hätte ich sie getötet", zischte er, ,,eine Nervensäge weniger auf der Welt." Erschrocken zuckte sie zurück. ,,Also als Ordensmitglied." ,,Natürlich, Sie dummes Mädchen. Dachten Sie etwa, der Direktor würde Sie ohne jeden Schutz alleine lassen, nachdem, was im Ministerium geschehen ist?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und schalt sich für ihre eigene Dummheit. Er musterte sie abfällig. Dann weiteten sich seine Augen. ,,Was hatten Sie mit dem Messer vor?", fragte er scharf. Hermine errötete. ,,Zur Verteidigung", nuschelte sie verlegen. ,,Miss Granger, Sie KÖNNEN nicht so dumm sein zu glauben, Sie könnten Madam Lestrange mit einem Messer gefährlich werden, sollte sie je einen Fuß in diese Muggelsiedlung setzen?" ,,Besser als gar nichts!", verteidigte sich Hermine. ,,Was machen Sie überhaupt hier draußen?" Er beäugte sie misstrauisch. ,,Ich wollte wissen, wer Nacht für Nacht unser Haus beobachtet." ,,Bis gestern Abend war es Sturgis Podmore, dieser Stümper, aber ich löse ihn ab." ,,Professor?", fragte sie verschüchtert, ,,Was ist in letzter Zeit so passiert? Ich habe von nichts gehört und war ganz krank vor Sorge." ,,Würde ich das Bedürfnis verspüren, mit Ihnen zu plaudern, so hätte ich Ihnen eine Einladung zum Tee geschickt. Ich bin geschäftlich hier, also schlage ich vor, Sie bringen jetzt dieses sagenhafte Messer dorthin zurück, wo sie es her haben und verschwinden zurück ins Bett." Sie senkte den Blick. Er wandte sich ab. ,,Professor?", fragte sie zaghaft. ,,Was denn?!", schnarrte er völlig entnervt. ,,Ich habe mich ausgeschlossen", gestand Hermine kleinlaut, ,,wären Sie wohl so freundlich...?" ,,Und so etwas wird Jahrgangsbeste...", murmelte er verärgert, folgte ihr aber und öffnete die Tür mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs. ,,Dankeschön", murmelte sie, ,,Gute Nacht, Professor." Ohne ein Wort drehte er sich um und nahm seinen Posten unter der Laterne wieder ein. Hermine brachte das Messer zurück in die Küche und schlüpfte in ihr Bett. ,,Er muss mich abgrundtief hassen", schoss es ihr immer wieder durch den Kopf. ,,Aber er hat sich dazu bereit erklärt, auf mich aufzupassen." Und dieser Gedanke ließ sie unwillkürlich lächeln. Zufrieden schloss sie die Augen und sank zum ersten Mal seit Wochen in einen tiefen, erholsamen Schlaf


	3. Todesser im Zug

Es klopfte energisch an der Tür. Severus blickt von seinem Buch auf. Er erhob sich von seinem Sessel und schritt zur Tür. Vorsichtig öffnete er sie einen Spalt breit. ,,Narzissa!", entfuhr es ihm. Er bat sie herein. Zu seiner Verärgerung war Narzissa Malfoy in Begleitung von Bellatrix Lestrange erschienen. Er konnte sie nicht ausstehen. Nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatten, beschwor er etwas Elfenwein und drei Gläser herauf.  
,,Was führt dich zu mir?", bemühte er sich, offen zu klingen.  
,,Es... geht um Draco", brachte sie mühselig heraus.  
,,Zissy, der Dunkle Lord hat uns verboten, davon zu sprechen!"  
,,Bellatrix, du hast ja keine Ahnung!", würgte Narzissa hervor.  
,,Narzissa, bitte beruhige dich", sagte Snape, ,,Ich weiß, warum du hier bist", er nippte an seinem Wein, ,,Ich weiß, was der Dunkle Lord von Draco verlangt."  
,,Severus...", hauchte Narzissa und glitt vor ihm auf die Knie, ,,Du weißt es, natürlich weißt du es! Der Dunkle Lord vertraut dir und du bist stark... so viel stärker als Draco. Ich bitte dich, hilf ihm! Alleine wird er es nie schaffen, er ist noch ein Kind und..." Sie schluchzte auf.  
Er hasste es, Frauen weinen zu sehen.  
,,Oh ja, der Dunkle Lord vertraut mir... das will ich nicht aufs Spiel setzen. Wie sollte ich ihm auch helfen?"  
,,Severus, wenn Draco scheitert, wird der Dunkle Lord ihn...", sie brach in Tränen aus.

Er fuhr sich durchs Haar. Narzissa war noch blasser als sonst, mit eingefallenen Wangen und dunklen Schatten unter den Augen. Sie liebte ihren Sohn und ihren Mann über alles, obwohl sie von beiden nichts zurück bekam. Und Draco? Der bewunderte seinen Vater, obwohl dieser ihn genauso wenig liebte, wie seine Frau.

,,Severus, schwörst du, dass du auf Draco aufpasst, während seiner... Mission und dass du es... beendest, sollte er scheitern? Schwörst du den Unbrechbaren Schwur?"  
Snape blickte ihr fest in die kristallklaren Augen und sah die Entschlossenheit darin. Da nickte er, wenn auch zögerlich.

,,Komm schon, Krummbein, mach nicht so ein Spektakel!", jammerte Hermine, während sie sich bemühte ihren Kater in den Transportkorb zu zwängen. ,,Wenn ich wegen dir den Zug verpasse stelle ich dich mal Mr. Goon's Dogge vor!" Als hätte er verstanden, zog Krummbein widerwillig die Krallen ein. Hermine schob ihn nachdrücklich in den Korb und verschloss diesen sorgfältig. Dann kontrollierte sie ein letztes Mal, ob sie auch wirklich an alles gedacht hatte. Ihre Eltern konnten ihr schließlich nichts hinterher schicken. Schließlich hatte sie alles beisammen, schloss ihren Koffer und mühte sich ab, ihn die Treppe herunter zu wuchten. ,,Kann mir mein Vater nicht wenigstens dabei helfen?!",schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Ihre Eltern warteten schon im Auto auf sie. Hermine verstaute das Gepäck im Kofferraum und ließ sich mit Krummbein und dem neuen Zaubertränkebuch auf dem Rücksitz nieder. Die Fahrt verlief schweigend. Obwohl ihre Mutter hin und wieder den Mund öffnete, als wollte sie etwas sagen, schien sie es sich doch jedes Mal anders zu überlegen und schloss ihn wieder. Hermine ihrerseits hatte auch nichts zu sagen. Am Bahnhof King's Cross angekommen, drückte sie ihre Eltern nur flüchtig an sich und machte sich dann allein auf zum Gleis 9 ¾. Sie musste gestehen, dass sie erleichtert war, endlich von ihren Eltern los zu kommen.

Harry und Ron hatten bereits ein Abteil ergattert. Die beiden freuten sich riesig, Hermine wieder zu sehen und Hermine selbst war so glücklich wie seit Langem nicht mehr. Nachdem sie sich ausgiebig über ihre Ferienerlebnisse ausgetauscht hatten (das Treffen mit Snape hatte Hermine vorläufig unter den Tisch fallen lassen), mussten sie und Ron los, durch die Gänge patrouillieren.  
Im Abteil der Drittklässler herrschte Aufruhr. Hermine zwängte sich ins Abteil. ,,Was ist hier los?", fragte sie mit strenger Stimme. ,,Einer der Slytherins hat erzählt, der Zug würde angehalten und kontrolliert. Sie wollen Muggelstämmige!", erklärte ihr ein hagerer Hufflepuff. In Hermine schrillten die Alarmglocken, doch sie durfte sich nichts anmerken lassen. ,,Lass sie nur reden. Solange wir Vertrauensschüler da sind, kann euch nichts passieren.", imitierte sie Percy und hoffte, dass niemand das Zittern in ihrer Stimme bemerkte. Sie warf einen letzten mahnenden Blick in die Runde, dann schob sie die Abteiltür auf und schlüpfte auf den Gang zu Ron. ,,Ron, wir müssen sofort zu den Slytherins!" Ron wurde ganz blass um die Nase. ,,Wieso denn das?",stammelte er. ,,Hermine, dank uns sitzen die Hälfte der Slytherin-Väter in Askaban, bist du lebensmüde? Hier ist kein Lehrer, der uns im Notfall raus holen könnte!" ,,Schön, wenn du zu feige bist, geh ich eben alleine!", fauchte sie. Hermine machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und stolzierte und Richtung Slytherin-Abteil davon. ,,Mine, warte!", rief Ron, doch sie ließ ihn stehen.

Vor dem Abteil der Slytherins blieb sie stehen. Atmete noch einmal tief durch. ,,Du bist Vertrauensschülerin.", sprach sie sich selbst Mut zu, ,,Sie werden sich niemals trauen, dich anzugreifen." Mit diesen Worten schob sie die Abteil-Tür auf. 12 Augen starrten sie abfällig und wutentbrannt an. ,,Was willst du hier, Schlammblut?", grunzte ein Siebtklässler, der Ähnlichkeit mit einem Troll hatte. ,,Verpiss dich, Granger!", zischte Pansy. ,,Malfoy", Hermine war überrascht, wie ruhig ihre Stimme klang, ,,ein paar Drittklässler sind äußerst nervös, da sie denken, der Zug wird angegriffen..." ,,Nicht der Zug, nur die Schlammblüter, Granger.", viel Malfoy dazwischen, ,,Du warst doch auch dabei, als dieser Abschaum Vater abgeführt hat? Sie wollen Rache, die Todesser. Und der Dunkle Lord selbstverständlich auch,schließlich habt ihr dreckigen Squibs seine besten Todesser nach Askaban gebracht." Plötzlich ging ein Rucken durch den Zug. Hermine konnte einen leisen Aufschrei nicht unterdrücken. ,,Siehst du, Granger, das sind sie. Also versteck deinen buschigen Kopf, sie haben es auf Schlammblüter abgesehen." Hermine drehte sich um. Der Zug war zum Stehen gekommen. Mit Hilfe von Magie hexte sie ihre Stimme laut:,,Alle Schüler bleiben in ihren Abteilen. Keiner kommt auf den Gang. Verwendet alle Schutzzauber, die ihr kennt. Kein Grund zur Sorge, wir haben alles im Griff." Die Zugtüren sprangen auf. Hermine schluckte. Sie hob ihren Zauberstab. Den ersten Todesser, der in der Tür erschien, schockte sie, danach feuerte sie einfach wild alle Flüche ein, die ihr in den Kopf kamen. Aber Hermine war nur eine einzige, minderjährige Hexe und die Todesser waren nicht nur in der Überzahl, sie griffen auch verschiedene Türen an, sodass es Hermine unmöglich war, alle aufzuhalten. Sie hatte grade eine Ganzkörperklammer auf Pettigrew losgelassen, als ihr Albtraum mit hoch erhobenem Kopf und irrem Blick in den Zug sprang. Fast katzenhaft schien sie, ihr Haar unordentlich wie immer, ein Berg aus braunem Filz. Bellatrix Lestrange starrte sie an. Hob den Zauberstab. Hermine wollte sie abblocken, aber zu spät – ein ungesagter Zauber traf sie. Hermine brach augenblicklich zusammen, krümmte sich, schrie vor Schmerz. Das also war der Cruciatus-Fluch. Der Schmerz in ihrem Körper gewann die Oberhand und sie verlor das Bewusstsein.

Als sie wieder zu sich kam, lag sie im Krankenflügel. Madam Pomfrey war grade dabei, eine Ravenclaw zu versorgen und so hatte Hermine kurz Zeit, um sich diskret umzusehen. Nur zwölf belegte Betten, scheinbar keine schweren Verletzungen. Das schloss aber weder Tote noch Entführte aus. Neben ihr hustete leise jemand. Sie wand behutsam den Kopf – jeder ihrer Muskeln protestierte – und sah Remus Lupin und Tonks an ihrem Bett sitzen. Lupin strahlte sie an.  
,,Hermine, Hermine, was mach ich nur mit dir? Da lässt dich der Orden 24 Stunden aus den Augen und schon wirst du von rachsüchtigen Todessern angegriffen..." Er zwinkerte ihr zu.  
„Professor Lupin!", sie konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, ,,Was machen Sie denn hier?"  
,,Naja... dies ist eine Schule... und da im Sommer einige Todesser unseren neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste erledigt haben, darf ich wieder einspringen."  
Die beiläufige Erwähnung dieses Todesfalls ließ Hermine zusammenzucken, doch sie versuchte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen und lächelte ihn stattdessen warm an: ,,Das freut mich wirklich für Sie."  
Erst jetzt viel ihr Blick auf Tonks und sie zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. Tonks' Haar war ehemals bobonrosa gewesen, jetzt schien es eher mausbraun. Tiefe Schatten lagen ihr unter den Augen und sie erinnerte Hermine fast an sich selbst, wenn sie den Frische-Zauber vergaß.  
,,Was ist passiert, nachdem ich...?", lenkte sie sich selbst ab.  
Lupin sah sie an:,, Du hast dich wirklich wacker geschlagen. Es wurde niemand getötet, nur wenige verletzt – bis auf Macnair, der hat eine schöne Platzwunde auf der Stirn gehabt, aber das ist ja weiter nicht schlimm.", er machte eine kleine Pause, ,,Allerdings wurde eine Hufflepuff entführt. Susan Bones. Ihre Tante arbeitet im Ministerium und stellt sich dort ziemlich offen auf Dumbledores Seite."  
Hermine wurde heiß und kalt. Angestrengt kämpfte sie gegen ihre Gefühle an.  
Lupin beobachtete sie abschätzend.  
,,Ich hatte mit ihr Kräuterkunde.", krächzte Hermine.  
Tonks sah auf. ,,Remus, wir müssen zurück. Der Orden setzt alles daran, sie zu retten, Mine, keine Sorge."  
,,Wie lange muss ich noch hierbleiben?", fragte Hermine.  
,,Morgen kannst du wieder gehen, Madam Pomfrey sagte, soweit sei alles in Ordnung.", informierte sie Lupin, ,,wenn du müde bist, auf deinem Nachttisch steht ein leichtes Schlafmittel. Wir müssen jetzt los. Aber wir werden uns ja sehr bald wiedersehen..."  
Lupin und Tonks verließen den Krankenflügel. Jetzt erst spürte Hermine, wie müde sie war.  
Sie war noch sehr schwach und so nahm sie das Schlafmittel, das ihr einen heilenden Schlaf bringen würde. 


	4. Dumbledore's Angebot

Kapitel

I've got a lot going on inside  
Don't know if I can work things out this time  
Need a little space to clear my mind  
But I'll be fine  
(Thousand Foot Krutch – Everyone like me)

Hermine erwachte, als die Sonne schon hoch am Himmel stand. Der Lärm der Schule vibrierte wie ein Summen in ihr und sie konnte es kaum erwarten den Krankenflügel zu verlassen. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie wieder in Hogwarts war, vielleicht an der Tatsache, dass sie endlich einmal hatte schlafen können, ohne von Bildern gequält zu werden, aber sie fühlte sich leicht und glücklich. Auch Madam Pomfrey hatte nach einer hektischen Untersuchung nichts an ihrem gesundheitlichen Zustand auszusetzen und so schaffte Hermine es noch rechtzeitig zum Mittagessen in die Große Halle. Dort herrschte geschäftiges Treiben. Für einen kurzen Augenblick verlor Hermine sich im bunten Strudel aus Gefühlen und Farben, der sie umgab, dann ließ sie ihre Blicke durch die Reihen gleiten, um Harry und Ron zu finden.

Ganz vorne am Gryffindor Tisch konnte sie einen flammend roten Haarschopf ausmachen, neben dem etwas schwarzes, strubbeliges aus dem Gewusel ragte. Freudig lief sie zu ihren Freunden. ,,Mensch, Mine, wir haben uns schon Sorgen um dich gemacht!", begrüßte Harry sie. Ron gab ein undeutliches Grunzen von sich, während er versuchte, sich ein ganzes Croissant in den Mund zu schieben. ,,Ehrlisch, Mine", mampfte er, ,,Wir ham unsch Schorgen um disch gemacht!" Hermine lächelte. Das hier war ihr zu Hause und Harry und Ron waren ihre Familie. Nie würde es anders sein können. Das einzige, was zu ihrem vollkommenen Glück fehlte, war das Vergessen. Noch immer bereiteten ihr die Bilder aus dem Ministerium Schmerzen, noch immer wurde sie von Albträumen heimgesucht. ,,Ich brauche Zerstreuung, Ablenkung, etwas, in dem ich mich verlieren kann", dachte sie.

Wer hätte gedacht, wie schnell dieser Wunsch in Erfüllung gehen würde? Am Nachmittag hatten sie zum letzten Mal frei, danach würde der Unterricht beginnen und alle Schüler aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen werden. Hermine saß mit Harry und Ron im Gemeinschaftsraum. Die beiden spielten zum ersten Mal wieder Schach.  
Harry weihte das neue Schuljahr mit einer haarsträubenden Niederlage gegen Ron ein und Hermine las, völlig vertieft, in ihrem Zaubertränkebuch.

Gegen Abend sah sie, wie Harry immer öfter auf die Ländereien starrte. Nach einer halben Stunde (oder fünf Kapiteln), schlug er schließlich vor, Hagrid zu besuchen. Da Hermine und Ron einverstanden waren, zogen sie sich ihre Umhänge über und liefen hinunter zu Hagrid's Hütte. Gerade als sie die Eingangshalle durchquerten, kam ihnen aber Professor McGonagall dazwischen. Zielstrebig steuerte sie auf das Trio zu und wandte sich sofort Hermine zu. ,,Miss Granger, würden Sie mir bitte in mein Büro folgen?" Die Jungs warfen ihr einen unsicheren Blick zu, doch Hermine rang sich ein Lächeln ab. ,,Grüßt Hagrid lieb von mir. Vielleicht komme ich später nach."  
Professor McGonagall nickte den beiden zu, dann kehrte sie um und lief mit energischen Schritten auf die Wasserspeier zu, die Dumbledore's Büro bewachten. ,,Zuckerfederkiel!", sagte sie mit lauter Stimme, woraufhin die beiden steinernen Wasserspeier bereitwillig den Weg zu Dumbledores's Büro freigaben. ,,Der Schulleiter erwartet Sie.", verabschiedete sie sich. Hermine schluckte, dann ging sie zaghaft die Wendeltreppe hinauf.

,,Ahh, Miss Granger", begrüßte Dumbledore sie strahlend, ,,Wie schön, dass Sie gekommen sind. Setzen Sie sich doch." Er wies auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch. Immer noch zögerlich setzte Hermine sich auf die äußerste Kante des Stuhls. ,,Der Abteilung für Internationale magische Zusammenarbeit ist es im Sommer gelungen, einen kleinen Wettbewerb zwischen allen europäischen Zauberschulen zu organisieren." Hermines Augen weiteten sich. Unruhig rutschte sie auf ihrem Stuhl herum. Die Erinnerungen an den letzten Wettbewerb solcher Art, das Trimagische Tunier vor zwei Jahren, ließ sie noch immer erschauern. Dumbledore sah sie über den Rand seiner Halbmondbrille hinweg an, als wüsste er, was in ihr vorgeht. Hermine hatte das unangenehme Gefühl geröngt zu werden.

,,Es ist nicht so, wie das Triamgische Tunier, Miss Granger. Diesmal findet ein Wettbewerb statt, bei dem es lediglich darum geht, die Leistungen der einzelnen Schüler einer Schule zu bemessen. Dieses Jahr in Zaubertränke. Jede Schule schickt seine beste Schülerin oder seinen besten Schüler ins Rennen. Für die Dauer des Tuniers wird er oder sie von einem Tutor betreut, meist ein Lehrer der eigenen Schule.", Dumbledore studierte aufmerksam einen Zettel auf seinem Schreibtisch.

Miss Granger, Ihre Noten sprechen für sich. Sie haben längst das Niveau einer voll ausgebildeten Hexe erreicht. Hätten Sie eventuell Interesse daran, Hogwarts in diesem Wettbewerb zu vertreten?"  
Hermine schlug die Augen nieder. ,,Ich hätte keine Chance!", dachte sie.  
Dumbledore beobachtete sie.  
,,Miss Granger", sagte er, ,,Sie haben selbstverständlich eine Nacht Zeit, um sich alles durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen." Er zwinkerte ihr zu und erhob sich.  
Erleichtert sprang Hermine auf und verließ nach einem höflichen Abschied aufgewühlt das Büro.

Dumbledore hatte ihr viel Stoff zum Grübeln mitgegeben und so kehrte Hermine direkt in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück – sie musste erst einmal nachdenken.


	5. Dumbledore und seine Pläne

**Kapitel**

I just wanna let go of it all  
And climb up over the wall  
I need some help to get back on my feet  
(Thousand Foot Krutch – Outta Control)

Gedankenverloren kritzelte Hermine auf einem Stück Pergament. Noch immer dachte sie über Dumbledore's Angebot nach. Selbstverständlich fühlte sie sich wahnsinnig geschmeichelt, dass Dumbledore ausgerechnet SIE dazu auserkoren hatte, Hogwarts zu vertreten. Außerdem war dies vielleicht die lang ersehnte Chance für sie, echte Zerstreuung zu finden. Andererseits... hatte sie in letzter Zeit nicht oft genug versagt? Von dem Fiasko im Ministerium ganz zu schweigen, war der Kampf im Zug (ihrer Meinung nach) auch nicht gerade glorreich verlaufen. ,,Was, wenn ich verliere und Hogwart's Ansehen unter meinen Leistungen leidet?", dachte sie verzweifelt. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht entscheiden.

,,Eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke – und das schon wieder mit den Slytherins!", stöhnte Harry, ,,Ich hasse den Stundenplan jetzt schon!" ,,Wann ham wir das erschte Mal Lupin?", nuschelte Ron zwischen zwei Würsten hervor. ,,Erst am Donnerstag!", grummelte Harry verdrießlich. Hermine lächelte war immer das gleiche Theater mit den beiden. ,,Mmmh... sagtest du Zaubertränke, Harry?", überlegte sie laut. ,,Ja" murmelte er betrübt, ,,Eine Doppelstunde." Hermine grübelte. ,,Wenn ich in dieser Stunde gute Resultate bringe, werde ich Dumbledore zusagen", überlegte sie sich.

,,Severus, es ist wichtig, dass Miss Granger an diesem Wettbewerb teilnimmt!", sprach Dumbledore mit eindringlicher Stimme. ,,Warum ausgerechnet SIE?", schnarrte Snape. ,,Severus, sei nicht so stur. Du weißt ganz genau, dass Miss Granger hervorragende Resultate bringt - und das nicht nur in Zaubertränke." Das allerdings konnte Snape nicht abstreiten.  
Er kannte ihren Eifer nur zu Genüge – sie war eine elende kleine Besserwisserin und er konnte sie auf den Tod nicht ausstehen.

Dumbledore sah ihn streng über seine Halbmondgläser hinweg an. Er senkte den Blick. ,, Was soll ich Ihrer Meinung nach tun, damit die Kleine annimmt?", zischte er, ,,Sie ist überaus dickköpfig, man kann ihr nicht einfach etwas einreden." Dumbledore blinzelte ihm vergnügt zu:,, Wie oft hast du sie schon für ihre Arbeit gelobt, Severus? Versuch es doch mal mit etwas Freundlichkeit." Snape schnaubte, doch Dumbledore ließ nicht locker. Und so ergab sich Snape schließlich widerwillig. ,,Ich werde es versuchen.", brummte er.

Sie sollten den Sud der lebenden Toten zubereiten. Hermine lächelte. Das Rezept kannte sie längst auswendig und während sie anderen erst ihre Zutaten zusammensuchten, war sie schon dabei die Drachenschuppen zu einem feinen Staub zu mahlen.  
Snape rauschte durch die Reihen, warf hasserfüllte Blicke um sich und rümpfte – vor allem bei den Gryffindors – angeekelt die Nase, wenn er die Kesselinhalte inspizierte. Nevilles Gebräu erklärte er für ,,nutzloses Gemisch von einem noch nutzloserem Idioten", Harry sah er nur triumphierend an und malte genüsslich eine 0 in sein Notizbuch.  
Von alldem bekam Hermine nichts mit. Sie war so konzentriert, wie seit langem nicht mehr. Ohne sich auch nur ein einziges Mal von ihrer Arbeit abzuwenden, braute sie ihren Trank. Mit einer vollkommenen Gewissheit führte sie jeden Schritt korrekt aus, ohne dabei das Lehrbuch zu Rate zu ziehen. Obwohl sie wusste, dass sie alles richtig machte, nagte doch ein wenig Zweifel an ihr – würde sie es schaffen den Trank zu perfektionieren?  
Angestrengt fuhr sie sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen. Beim Letzten Schritt der Trankzubereitung kam es vor allem auf Genauigkeit an. Sie musste exakt die richtige Anzahl an Tropfen in den Kessel geben, ansonsten war die Mühe umsonst.

Snape seufzte entnervt. Bis jetzt hatte er es vermieden, auch nur in die Nähe von Hermines Kessel zu kommen, doch jetzt ließ sich eine Kontrolle ihres Trankes nicht länger aufschieben. Grade gab sie mit hochkonzentrierter Miene die 43 Tropfen Einhorntränen in den Trank – sie war fertig. Er straffte seine Schultern und rauschte durch den Raum.

Hermine schlug ihr Buch auf und lächelte stolz. Ihr Sud der lebenden Toten hatte genau die gleiche Farbschattierung, wie es im Buch stand. ,,Miss Granger, lassen Sie sehen.", riss eine unterkühlte Stimme sie aus ihren Gedanken. Hermine blickte auf. Vor ihr Stand Snape und blickte fordend auf sie herab. Schnell nahm sie eine Schöpfkelle ihres Trankes und füllte diesen in eines ihrer Kristallfläschchen. Snape betrachtete es mit ausdrucksloser Miene. Dann wandte er sich ihr zu.

Snape beobachtete sie, während Hermine ihren Trank in ein kleines Fläschchen füllte. Ihre Hände zitterten. Er lächelte diabolisch – sie war nervös. Hermine reichte ihm die Probe. Er nahm sie, drehte sie im Licht hin und her und untersuchte sie. Snape musste sich eingestehen, dass die Kleine ausgezeichnet gearbeitet hatte. Trotzdem bemühte er sich, keine Regung zu zeigen.

Wortlos hielt er ihr das Fläschchen hin. Sie nahm ihm die Probe aus der Hand und sah ihn fragend an.

Er schluckte. Er hasste sie, er konnte sie nicht loben!

,,Professor?", fragte sie schüchtern, ,,Was ist denn nun mit meiner Arbeit?"

Snape verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen. ,,Sie ist so aufdringlich!", dachte er. ,,Du hast es Albus versprochen.", mahnte ihn eine kleine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf. Er sah ihr in die Augen.

Snape starrte sie durchdringend an. Hermine wusste nicht, wo sie hinsehen sollte und versuchte krampfhaft, seinen Blicken stand zu halten.

,,Sie haben sehr gut gearbeitet, Miss Granger." Snape legte so viel Lob in seine Stimme wie er konnte, ohne dabei Spott mitklingen zu lassen.

,,Snape hat mich gelobt?!", schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Ungläubig schütellte sie sich. Das konnte gar nicht sein. Forchend blickte Hermine ihn an, konnte aber keinen Spott den Gesichtszügen ihres Lehrers erkennen. Er sah sie auch nicht abfällig an, wie sonst immer. Nein. Er schien es ernst zu meinen.

Er schluckte. Wie sie ihn ansah! Als würde sie zum ersten Mal erkennen, dass auch er ein Mensch war. Ihre Augen waren unfassbar braun. Wie heiße Schokolade. Ihre blicke wärmten ihn irgendwie. Er schüttelte sich. ,,Severus, hör auf!", wies er sich selbst zurecht, ,,Sie ist ein Schlammblut, besserwisserisch, aufdringlich und du kannst sie nicht leiden! Dabei bleibt es auch."

Hermine wagte es nicht zu blinzeln. Seine Augen waren schwarz wie Onyx und obwohl seine Blicke kalt waren, stellte sie sich unwillkürlich vor, wie es wohl wäre, wenn sie Wärme ausstrahlen würden. Erst als ihr klar wurde, was sie da dachte, senkte sie den Blick und errötete.

Snape zuckte zusammen. Verbissen krallte er sich an seiner Fassade fest. Er musste die Situation retten. ,,Kein Grund zur Selbstgefälligkeit!", keifte er, als er sah, wie sie zufrieden lächelte. Er wandte sich abrupt ab und schritt aufgebracht zu seinem Pult. ,,Dumbledore und seine Pläne", grummelte er wütend.

Hermine strahlte unaufhörlich. Seit sechs Jahren hatte sie von Snape nur abfällige Blicke bekommen, nur spöttisches Grinsen – und jetzt hatte er sie wirklich gelobt! Als einzige Gryffindor. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich leicht und unbeschwert. ,,Wie habe ich auch nur eine Sekunde an mir zweifeln können?", fragte sie sich, ,,Wenn ich etwas gut kann, dann sind es doch schulische Arbeiten." Noch heute Abend würde sie Dumbledore zusagen. ,,Und dann zeig ich es allen. Von wegen Muggelstämmige sind weniger wert als Zauberer! Platzen vor Neid werden die Slytherins, wenn ein Schlammblut sie vertritt."


	6. Wenigstens dusche ich!

**Kapitel**

I climb so high, it blows me away sometimes, sleep tonight, no more cryin.  
Cause I've got you on my side.  
(Thousand Foot Krutch – I climb)

„Ich mach's." Dumbledore strahlte sie an. Hermine konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Das freut mich, Miss Granger. Dann kann ich Ihnen ja jetzt erzählen, was es mit diesem Wettbewerb so auf sich hat. Der MSC – das steht für „magical school competition" - findet dieses Jahr das erste Mal statt. Es nehmen Durmstrang, Beuxbatons, Hogwarts und Quistella teil. Quistella ist eine Schule im Süden Europas, die sich aus dem Trimagischen Turnier immer hübsch herausgehalten hat. Die Schüler von Quistella sind sehr weit fortgeschritten und so denke ich, dass Sie in ihrem Vertreter den größten Konkurrenten finden werden." Hermine nickte. Von Quistella hatte sie schon gehört. Der Schulleiter war angeblich ein Nachfahre Merlins und das Internat war berüchtigt für sein hohes Niveau. „Allerdings", fügte Dumbledore schmunzelnd hinzu, „rechne ich Ihre Chancen ebenfalls als sehr hoch an. Schließlich haben Sie doch bereits im zweiten Jahrgang einen Vielsafttrank gebraut, oder irre ich mich?" Hermine wurde ganz heiß. Woher wusste Dumbledore davon?! „Nein, Professor", murmelte sie verschämt. Doch der Schuleiter zwinkerte ihr nur amüsiert zu. „Ich werde mit Professor Snape besprechen, wie wir Sie am besten vorbereiten, dann..." „Was hat Professor Snape damit zu tun?!", viel sie ihm ins Wort. Dumbledore blickte sie über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg leicht irritiert an. „Professor Snape ist Ihr Tutor. Er ist der Professor für Zaubertränke, Miss Granger und das Thema ist schließlich Zaubertränke." Hermine schluckte. Zusatzstunden mit Snape waren momentan das Letzte, was sie gebrauchen konnte. Trotzdem nickte sie stumm. Dumbledore warf ihr noch einen scharfen Blick zu, dann sprach er weiter: „Jedenfalls wird alles Weitere dann Professor Snape übernehmen. Ich werde ihm sagen, er soll Ihnen eine Eule schicken, wenn er sich einen Lehrplan überlegt hat." „Einen Lehrplan?", hakte Hermine nach, „Oh ja. Der MSC an sich findet erst im Sommer statt, aber wir können Sie nicht ohne ausgiebige Vorbereitung nach Quistella schicken." „Der Wettbewerb findet in Quistella statt? Ich dachte die Schule legt besonders viel Wert auf absolute Geheimhaltung!" „Das tut sie auch eigentlich. Aber den Mitarbeitern der Abteilung zur Internationalen magischen Zusammenarbeit ist es kürzlich gelungen, den Schulleiter zu überreden, den Wettbewerb dort stattfinden zu lassen. So und nun muss ich mich wieder meiner Arbeit zuwenden und Sie sollten zusehen, dass Sie in Ihren Schlafsaal kommen – es ist schon spät." Hermine nickte. Sie hatte wenig Lust darauf, gleich in der ersten Woche hier mit Filch aneinanderzugeraten. „Gute Nacht, Professor." „Gute Nacht, Miss Granger."

Snape stöhnte auf. Der Schulleiter hatte ihm zwei wertvolle Stunden geraubt, indem er mit ihm über diesen dämlichen Wettbewerb diskutiert hatte. Wozu sollt er sich Gedanken machen, was diese Granger dafür lernen musste? Und überhaupt – warum war ausgerechnet er Tutor geworden? Oder andersherum – warum musste ausgerechnet diese Granger Hogwarts vertreten? Gut, sie war talentiert, aber das machte sie noch lange nicht zu etwas Besonderem. Ganz im Gegenteil. Es nervte ihn, dass sie immer alles wusste, konnte und von vorne bis hinten so unglaublich perfekt war. ,,Das einzige, was sie nicht kann, ist sich an Regeln zu halten", dachte er grimmig. Er rauschte durch die Gänge. Plötzlich ging links von ihm eine Tür auf. Heraus trat Hermine, die im Bad der Vertrauensschüler geduscht hatte. Sape bleckte die Zähne. Was fiel dieser dummen Göre ein, mitten in der Nacht durch die Gänge zu strolchen? „Granger", schnarrte er „Fünfzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Was in aller Welt machen Sie hier zu so später Stunde? Es ist nach Zwei."

„Granger", hörte sie eine Stimme hinter sich, „ Fünfzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Was in aller Welt machen Sie hier zu so später Stunde? Es ist nach Zwei." Hermine fuhr herum. Vor ihr stand Snape. Mit einem mörderischen Gesichtsausdruck musterte er sie. „Ich...", stammelte Hermine, „Ich war noch beim Schulleiter und dann... bin ich nur duschen gegangen." Snape durchbohrte sie mit hasserfüllten Blicken. „Welch originelle Ausrede", höhnte er, seine Stimme triefend vor Spott, „Sie sind also duschen gegangen

Snape war fassungslos. Was bildete sich diese … dieses Schlammblut eigentlich ein?! IHN zu beleidigen! „Das wird dir noch leidtun, du kleine Hexe!", dachte er und ein hinterhältiges Grinsen huschte ihm über das Gesicht. „Solch eine Frechheit lasse ich mir nicht bieten!"


	7. Ambulecenstrank und Venengift

**7\. Kapitel**

He can't forget  
Can't forgive  
For what they said  
He's never been  
So hurt but  
Today the screaming  
Is over  
(Three Days Grace – Bully)

Obwohl er es nicht zugeben wollte, hatte sie ihn doch verletzt. Mehr als er gedacht hatte. Das letzte Mal, dass jemand so zu ihm gesprochen hatte lag schon lange Zeit zurück. Er war damals in seinem fünften Jahr auf Hogwarts gewesen und dieser … Potter … hatte ihn ebenfalls beleidigt, bloßgestellt, fertiggemacht. Der unglaublichen Wut war etwas gewichen, dass er ebenfalls lange nicht mehr gefühlt hatte. Es war so viel kälter als die Wut und füllte sein ganzes Denken aus. Für ihn war nur noch eins wichtig – dieser unverschämten Klugscheißerin zu zeigen, wer er war. Er konnte sich nur beruhigen, indem er an die bevorstehende Stunde Nachsitzen mit ihr dachte. Danach würde sie sich hoffentlich im Klaren darüber sein, mit wem sie es zu tun hatte!

Am nächsten Morgen konnte Hermine nichts essen. Sie spürte ein flaues Gefühl in der Magengegend, das sie auf ihre unbeschreiblichen Schuldgefühle zurückführte. „Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht, so mit ihm zu sprechen?", fragte sie sich zum gefühlt tausendsten Mal. „Er wird dich bestimmt hart bestrafen. Und das, wo wir doch in nächster Zeit eng zusammen arbeiten müssen! Sonst passiert so etwas doch nur Harry und Ron!" Obwohl sie es nur ungern zugab, hatte sie wirklich Angst vor Snapes Zorn. Obgleich sie nie mit ihm aneinandergeraten war, hatte sie doch von Harry und Ron zu hören gekriegt, wie es war, bei Snape nachzusitzen.  
„Ich muss mich bei ihm entschuldigen. Vielleicht ist er dann nicht allzu hart zu mir.", überlegte sie sich.

Er sah auf die Uhr. Noch fünf Minuten. Dann hatte er Zaubertränke. Mit dem sechsten Jahrgang. Er grinste. „Granger wird sterben vor Angst, wenn ich sie aus dem Unterricht entlasse!"

Hermines Hände waren nass vor Schweiß. „Es ist nur Snape. Er wird dich nicht gleich umbringen.", versuchte sie sich zu beruhigen. Warum sie aber auch ausgerechnet heute noch Zaubertränke haben musste! Als sie neben Harry und Ron die Stufen zu den Kerkern hinabstieg, fühlte sie zu ihrem Beschämen, wie ihre Knie zitterten. Als sie an ihrem Pult Platz nahm, stand Snape bereits vor der großen Schiefertafel. „Heute werden wir einen Trank brauen, der mit äußerster Vorsicht behandelt werden muss. Wird nur eine einzige Anweisung nicht völlig korrekt befolgt, verwandelt er sich in ein Venengift, dass dem Trinker unbeschreibliche Schmerzen bereitet." Hermine liefen Schauer über den Rücken – hatte sie es sich nur eingebildet, oder war sein Blick kurz zu ihr geflackert?! „Das Rezept steht an der Tafel. Die Zutaten findet ihr im Schrank. Ihr habt dreißig Minuten zeit. Fangt an."

Mit Genugtuung sah er, wie sich die Granger panisch umblickte. Er hatte den Ambulecenstrank nicht einfach so gewählt – nein, er würde ihn später noch brauchen. Innerlich lobte er sich für diese großartige Idee. Natürlich würde die Granger erraten, was zu tun war. Er sah erneut zu ihr rüber. Von der selbstsicheren Alleskönnerin war nicht mehr viel übriggeblieben. Sie arbeitete nicht so konzentriert und versunken wie sonst immer. Ihre Handgriffe wirkten mechanisch und immer wieder ließ sie ihre Blicke durch den Raum streifen, als ob sie prüfen wollte, wer versehentlich das Venengift produzierte. Es fühlte sich gut an, wenn sie ihm so hilflos ausgeliefert war.

„Das war der schwierigste Trank, den wir je brauen sollten!", beklagte sich Ron. „Stell dir vor jemand _trinkt_ das Zeug", mutmaßte Harry, ,,_Venengift_ – ehrlich mal, Snape ist doch verrückt! Gibt es überhaupt jemanden, der es geschafft hat, den Trank „völlig korrekt" zu brauen? Was ist mit dir, Mine?" Hermine unterdrückte nur mühsam ein hysterisches Kichern. „Ich hoffe doch, ich bin fehlerfrei", gab sie sich möglichst normal. Ihre Gedanken kreisten um die bevorstehende Stunde Nachsitzen. Snape _konnte_ doch nicht wirklich von ihr verlangen das Zeug zu _trinken_? „Nein", beruhigte sie sich selbst, „so gemein ist nicht einmal er. Außerdem ist das bestimmt verboten. Kein Lehrer darf einer Schülerin zur Strafe _Gift_ verabreichen!"

Während Harry und Ron nach Verwandlung in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehrten, machte Hermine sich auf in den Kerker.  
Zaghaft klopfte sie an Snapes Bürotür. „Herein", schnarrte er. Hermine betrat den Raum. Fasziniert drehte sie sich einmal um sich selbst. Harry hatte immer von Snapes Büro gesprochen, als ähnelte es einer Folterkammer – aber es war toll. Die unterschiedlichsten Zutaten waren in die Regale gestopft, es gab ja so viel zu sehen! „Miss Granger, dies ist kein Museum für Muggel. Würden Sie bitte die Freundlichkeit besitzen sich auf Ihre bevorstehende Strafarbeit zu konzentrieren?" Hermine trat an seinen Schreibtisch. „Professor, bevor ich meine Arbeit absolviere, möchte ich mich bei Ihnen entschuldigen. Ich hatte und habe kein Recht dazu, derart mit Ihnen zu sprechen. Es tut mir wirklich aufrichtig leid." Sie hielt ihm die Hand entgegen.

Granger betrat den Raum. Fasziniert drehte sie sich im Kreis. Mit ihren neugierigen Blicken schien sie jedes Regal einzeln abzutasten. „Miss Granger, dies ist kein Museum für Muggel.", wies er sie zurecht, „Würden Sie bitte die Freundlichkeit besitzen, sich auf Ihre bevorstehende Strafarbeit zu konzentrieren?" Sie sah in an. Dann kam sie auf ihn zu. Beinahe hoffte er schon, sie würde erneut die Beherrschung verlieren. Doch... „Professor, bevor ich meine Arbeit absolviere, möchte ich mich bei Ihnen entschuldigen. Ich hatte und habe kein Recht dazu, derart mit Ihnen zu sprechen. Es tut mir wirklich aufrichtig leid." Sie senkte kurz den Blick, sah ihm dann direkt in die Augen und hielt ihm ihre Hand entgegen. Ihr brauner Blick hielt ihn fest. Schließlich nickte er. „Sie hatten und haben wirklich kein Recht dazu, mich so zu behandeln.", sagte er langsam. Dann erhob er sich und umschloss ihr Hand mit seiner. Ihre warme Berührung brannte auf seiner Haut. Und als er spürte, wie sie zusammenzuckte, ließ er sie so schnell los, als hätte er sich an ihr verbrannt. „Ich nehme ihre Entschuldigung an", sagte er und hoffte, sie würde nicht bemerken, wie rau seine Stimme klang, „Aber Nachsitzen müssen Sie trotzdem."

Er stand auf. Zögerte. Doch dann umschloss er ihre Hand. Hermine zuckte zusammen. Seine Haut war glatt wie Marmor und unglaublich kalt. Schnell zog er seine Hand zurück. Prüfend sah sie ihm ins Gesicht. Doch sie konnte keine Spur von Verärgerung erkennen. „Ich nehme Ihre Entschuldigung an, aber Nachsitzen müssen Sie trotzdem.", sagte er. Hermine nickte.  
Snape brachte ihr ein Kristallfläschchen. „Hier haben Sie den Trank von Weasley. Ich möchte, dass Sie ihn trinken und anschließend schriftlich notieren, was er bewirkt hat." Fassungslos starrte sie ihn an. Doch sein Gesicht zeigte keinerlei Regung.

Sie nahm den Trank aus seiner Hand, wobei sie sorgsam darauf achtete, ihn nicht zu berühren, dann entkorkte sie das Fläschchen, setzte es an die Lippen. Mit einem letzten Blick in sein Gesicht trank sie den Flascheninhalt in einem Zug aus.

Sie tat es tatsächlich. Ohne jeden Widerspruch. Plötzlich fragte er sich, ob es richtig war, was er getan hatte. Zuerst schien es so, als würde der Trank nichts bewirken, doch dann stieß sie einen schmerzerfüllten Laut aus und sackte zusammen. Er kniete sich neben sie und beschaffte mit Hilfe eines Aufrufzaubers ein Gegengift. Er drehte sie auf den Rücken, hob ihren Kopf an und flößte ihr das schmerzlindernde Mittel ein.

Ein Feuer brannte in ihren Adern und drohte sie aufzufressen. Hermine wollte schreien, aber die Hitze füllte ihr den Mund aus und sie konnte ihre Lippen nicht bewegen. Aber dann wurde es plötzlich kalt in ihr. Das Eis löschte das Feuer.

Ruhig lag sie nun dort. Snape fühlte ihren Puls. „Du hassgeblendeter Idiot!", schalt er sich.

Sie schlug die Augen auf und sah schwarz.

Sie schlug die Augen auf. Erleichtert beugte er sich über sie.  
„Miss Granger, wie geht es Ihnen?"

Er erkundigte sich nach ihrem Befinden! Hermine konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Er redete mit ihr. Nett. Sogar besorgt.

Er war fassungslos. Sie _lächelte_ ihn an. Mühselig rappelte sie sich auf. „Soweit ganz gut", nuschelte sie. Er sah sie prüfend an. „Sie gehen jetzt am besten in den Krankenflügel", schlug er vor. „Nein nein, mir geht es wirklich gut!", beteuerte sie. Er seufzte genervt. Warum war sie nur so ein Dickschädel?! „Wenn Sie meinen", schnarrte er, ,,Dann gehen Sie halt in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Aber auf jeden Fall verlassen Sie jetzt mein Büro!"

Bei seinem barschen Ton zuckte sie zusammen. Getroffen wandte sie sich ab. An der Tür drehte sie sich noch einmal um. Er kniete noch immer regungslos auf dem Boden. „Gute Nacht, Professor", murmelte sie. Er antwortete ihr nicht und so verließ sie betrübt den Kerker.


	8. Ungesagte Zauber und lästige Nachwirkung

**8\. Kapitel**

No, don't leave me here alone  
I wanna make this on my own  
I would rather die than sell my soul  
I would rather lie than let you go  
(Papa Roach – State of Emergency)

Ihre Muskeln schmerzten bei jeder Bewegung. Ihr Kopf dröhnte, als hätte sie zu viel Butterbier getrunken. Alles strengte sie an. Schon als Hermine aufgewacht war, hatte sie sich so gefühlt. Schlecht. Ausgelaugt. „Nur noch Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste.", sprach sie sich Mut zu,"Dann kannst du dich ins Bett legen und in Ruhe ausschlafen."

„Warum verstehen sie es nicht?", grummelte Snape. Er hatte die Zaubertrankproben seiner Schüler vor sich und versuchte, deren Fehler zu analysieren. Noch eine Stunde, dann würde er für heute Schluss machen. Es gab erneut ein Treffen des Ordens; er hatte nicht mehr genug Zeit für alles.

„Mine kommst du?", fragte Harry. Hermine schaute überrascht von ihrem Buch auf. „Oh... ja... ist es schon so spät?" Harry sah sie nur kopfschüttelnd an, also klaubte sie ihre Bücher zusammen und trottete hinter den Jungs her. Das Geschnatter ihrer Klassenkameraden hörte sich an wie bei einem schlecht eingestellten Radio. Insgeheim verfluchte Hermine Snape, denn sie war der Ansicht, dass ihre Beschwerden auf das Venengift zurückzuführen waren. Vermutlich einfache Nachwirkungen, aber es war lästig.  
Professor Lupin wartete schon auf sie.  
„Setzt euch, Kinder!", rief er in das Getümmel.  
„Wir beschäftigen uns die nächsten Stunden mit den ungesagten Zaubern. Was ist der Vorteil eines ungesagten Zaubers im Kampf?"  
Hermines Hand schoss in die Luft. Ein paar Slytherins verdrehten die Augen, doch sie ignorierte sie geflissentlich.  
„Ja, Hermine?"  
„Bei einem ungesagten Zauber ist unser Gegner nicht darauf vorbereitet, was wir tun, was uns einen Vorteil von ca. einer Sekunde bringt."  
„Klasse, Hermine, Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor. Wie Hermine bereits sagte, ist es von großem Vorteil im Kampf ungesagte Zauber einzusetzen. Allerdings erfordert die Anwendung ungesagter Zauber viel Konzentration! Bitte geht zu Zweit zusammen und übt ungesagt einen Protego."  
Harry und Ron sprangen so schnell zusammen, dass Hermine beinahe beleidigt zu ihnen hinüber sah. Als sie sich umblickte war niemand mehr frei. Lupin schien ebenfalls bemerkt zu haben, dass sie übrigblieb.  
„Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, kannst du mit mir üben", schlug er vor.  
Hermine nickte.  
Nach nur wenigen Minuten schaffte sie es zwar, Lupin's Beinklammerfluch abzublocken, ohne einen Laut von sich zu geben, aber es war so anstrengend, dass sie sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten konnte. Lupin strahlte sie an, doch sein Lob bekam sie nicht wirklich mit. Alles um sie herum schien sich zu drehen. Als Lupin nun versuchte, sie mit einem Stupor zu belegen, traf es sie völlig unerwartet.  
Er schockte sie in die Brust.  
Hermines Welt drehte sich so schnell...  
Alles verschwamm...

Snape rieb sich die brennenden Augen. Endlich mal ein gutes Resultat. Er inspizierte die Flasche näher. Dort stand in winziger Schrift „Hermine Granger". Ein Schmunzeln konnte er sich nicht verkneifen. Sie hatte trotz ihrer panischen Hektik wunderbar gearbeitet. Er tröpfelte etwas von ihrem Trank auf den Teststreifen. Tatsächlich war sie die einzige des Jahrgangs, die es geschafft hatte, den Ambulecenstrank fehlerfrei zu brauen! „Sie hat wirklich alles, was eine gute Zaubertrankbrauerin braucht. Nur die Bescheidenheit fehlt ihr wirklich!"

Undeutlich nahm Hermine war, wie jemand sie schüttelte, ihren Namen rief. Es rauschte in ihren Ohren und sie hatte den Orientierungssinn völlig verloren.

„Schnell, Harry, Ron, packt mal mit an!", rief Lupin energisch, „Wir müssen sie sofort in den Krankenflügel bringen!"

Man zog und zerrte an ihr. Es wurde noch dunkler... Waren es brechende Wellen, die ihren Kopf durch spülten? Waren das Viktors Hände, die ihr sanft das Haar aus der Stirn strichen? Wo war sie? Drehte sie sich? Lag sie? Flog sie? Hermines Gedanken drehten sich wie ein Karussell.

„Oh Gott, was ist passiert?!" War das nicht Madam Pomfrey? Wieso war sie denn im Krankenflügel?

Jemand hob sie hoch. Legte sie ab.

„Sie ist... zusammengebrochen." Das war Ron!

„Wir hatten ungesagte Zauber. Sie hatte geschafft zu blocken. Ich habe es mit Stupor versucht. Sie reagierte nicht, der Fluch traf sie genau in der Brust." Lupin.

„Es war nicht deine Schuld, Remus." Harry.

Jemand öffnete ihren Mund. Flößte ihr einen Trank ein. Er brannte scheußlich in der Kehle. Hermine hustete. Riss die Augen auf.

„Hermine. Wie geht es dir?", Lupin klang beschämt und besorgt zugleich.

Das „Gut" kam ihr nicht über die Lippen.

Madam Pomfrey sah sie streng an. „Miss Granger, haben sie den Verstand verloren? Sie haben eine Überdosis Gift in sich! Was in aller Welt haben sie zu sich genommen?!"

Hermine schluckte. „Snape hat mich so vergiftet", dachte sie und Wut kocht in ihr hoch. Doch dann hörte sie plötzlich seine Stimme in sich. Er hatte nicht nur besorgt geklungen. Nein, auch reuevoll! „Ich... ich... also, wir haben in Zaubertränke den Ambulecenstrank gebraut und ich wollte wissen, ob ich auch alles richtig gemacht habe. Ich habe ihn getrunken, um meine Arbeit zu überprüfen.", murmelte sie möglichst zerknirscht.

Lupin, Harry, Ron und die Medihexe starrten sie allesamt entsetzt an.

Lupin kam als erster zu sich.

„Harry, Ron, holt Professor Snape. Poppy, sie suchen Minerva. Ich muss zurück in meine Klasse. Mine, ich komme dich später besuchen. Soll ich deine Eltern benachrichtigen?"  
„Nein, nein:" Je weniger sie wussten, desto besser.  
Er nickte und sie verloren sich in den Gängen.  
Hermine blieb zurück.  
Und der Schmerz leistete ihr Gesellschaft. Es fühlte sich an wie eine halbe Ewigkeit.

„Professor, kommen Sie schnell!" Das war Potter! „Hermine", japste Weasley, „Wegen dem Gift..." Er zuckte zusammen. Was hatte die Granger erzählt?! In diesem Moment wurde ihm erst bewusst, dass es für ihn mehr als unangenehm enden konnte, wenn Dunbledore oder McGonagall von seiner Tat erfuhren. Deshalb sprang er sogleich auf und folgten den sonst so verhassten Jungen in den Krankenflügel.  
Dort lag sie. Die Granger. Sie schien zu schlafen. Sah dabei aber definitiv nicht friedlich aus. Kalter Schweiß stand ihr auf der Stirn.  
Er rief wie schon am Abend zuvor das Gegengift herbei. Flößte es ihr ein.

Es ging besser. Der Schmerz ließ wieder nach.  
Sie öffnete die Augen. An ihrem Bett saßen Harry und Ron. Über sie gebeugt, die Flasche noch in der Hand, stand Snape. Seine Lippen kräuselten sich.  
„Granger, Sie dummes Mädchen, was haben Sie getan?"  
Seine unterkühlte Stimme durchschnitt die Wärme, die sie erfüllt hatte, als sie erwacht war.  
Sie sah ihm in die Augen.  
Versuchte in seinem Blick zu lesen wie in einem ihrer unzähligen Bücher.  
Er sah sie bittend an.  
Hasserfüllt.  
Abfällig.  
Besorgt.  
Genervt.  
Überlastet.  
„Gestern im Unterricht habe ich etwas von meinem Trank gekostet, um seine Hochwertigkeit zu überprüfen." Sie sah ihm noch immer in die Augen und versuchte ihm stumm zu verstehen zu geben.  
Langsam nickte er und wandte dann abrupt den Blick von ihr ab. Wie sie ihn immer ansah! Als könnte sie Gedanken lesen. Schlimmer als Dumbledore! „Potter, Weasley, ihr bleibt hier. Ich muss den Schulleiter sprechen.", fauchte er. Warf einen letzten, warnenden Blick zu der kleinen Granger. Er konnte sie noch weniger ausstehen, jetzt wo sie ihn so in der Hand hatte. „Aber sie hat für dich gelogen!" Und das würde er – wenn auch extrem weit hinten – im Hinterkopf behalten.


	9. Ein Nickerchen am See

**9\. Kapitel**

_Alive and well  
I live to be alive  
And I live to always strive  
For something more _  
_(Rise Against – Alive and well)_

„Severus. Du siehst schrecklich aus." Nette Begrüßung. „Danke, Schulleiter."  
Dumbledore sah ihn über seine Halbmondbrille forschend an. Er hatte die Nase voll von Dumbledore und dessen Weisheiten. Molly Weasley sah ihn ebenfalss an. Aber sie schien sich eher dazu zu zwingen, nichts unfreundliches zu sagen. Er hasste die Sitzungen des Ordens. Er nahm wie immer neben Podmore Platz und verfluchte innerlich die Sitzordnung.  
Kingsley stand auf um zu berichten, wie sie im Fall von Susan Bones vorankamen. Mittlerweile waren sie sich sicher, dass Voldemort einige wichtige Führungspersonen des Ministeriums in seiner Gewalt hatte, denn das Aurorenbüro war von ihrer Entführung nicht informiert worden.

„Das Mädchen ist sowieso nicht zu retten", dachte Snape bitter. Er wusste lediglich, dass der Dunkle Lord das Mädchen gefangen hielt.

Obwohl man ihm immer wieder beteuerte, er sei ein überaus TREUER Todesser, hatte der Dunkle Lord es dennoch vermieden ihn wissen zu lassen, wo er das Mädchen festhielt.

„Wir müssen uns endlich beeilen! Sollte Susan überhaupt noch leben – lange wird sie diese Strapazen nicht mehr überleben!", schloss Kingsley.

Lupin erhob sich. „Severus", bat er mit ruhiger Stimme, „Gibt es für dich nicht igendeine Möglichkeit..."

„Lupin", unterbrach Snape ihn eiskalt, „Ich verstehe, dass Sie nicht verstehen, was in meinem Leben vor sich geht. Auch für mich ist es nicht einfach damit zu leben, aber der Dunkle Lord vertraut mir nicht blind. Er ist sorgsam darauf bedacht, dass ich den Aufenthaltsort des Mädchens nicht erfahre." Seine Stimme klang leise und triefte vor Spott. „Vielleicht könnten SIE ja mal ein wenig … schnüffeln. Das liegt Ihnen doch in der Natur."

Er sießte Lupin übertrieben höflich, fing sich aber trotzdem einen vernichtenden Blick von dieser Rosahaarigen und einen mahnenden von Dumbledore ein.

~.~.~.~.~

Es dauerte noch eine geschlagene Woche, bis Hermine den Krankenflügel wieder verlassen durfte. Es ging ihr viel besser, seitdem es Madam Pomfrey gelungen war, alles Gift aus ihrem Körper zu saugen.

„Mine!", begrüßte Harry sie, als sie den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum betrat. Ron und er schienen wirklich froh, sie wiederzusehen. Auch Ginny war überglücklich aufgesprungen, um ihre Freundin stürmisch an sich zu drücken.

Es war alles gut.

Noch.

~.~.~.~.~

Snape strich über die Ländereien von Hogwarts. Er war wütend auf Lupin. „Dämlicher Werwolf!", knurrte er. Er musste sich ablenken, also setzte er sich unter einen der Bäume am Ufer des Sees und betrachtete das Spiel der Sonne im Wasser. Er war total übermüdet. Seit Wochen schlug er sich die Nächte um die Ohren um für diese nervige Granger die Stunden zu planen, denn Dumbledore setzte ihn mit dem MSC sehr unter Druck. Und so schloss er kurz die Augen und könnte sich eine kleine Pause. Augenblicklich schlief er ein.

Hermine seufzte. Sie arbeitete nun schon seit Stunden an den Hausaufgaben, die sie während ihres Krankenhausaufenthalts verpasst hatte. Ihr Kopf hämmerte gehörig.  
„Ginny, ich gehe kurz raus, ja?", informierte sie ihre Freundin. Die nickte in Gedanken versunken und starrte dann weiter zu Harry rüber.  
Hermine schmunzelte und schlüpfte durch das Portraitloch nach draußen.

Der kühle Wind strich ihr über die Haut und schien die Schmerzen fort zu wehen.  
Hermine drehte sich mit dem Gesicht zur untergehenden Sonne und sog deren letzte Strahlen in sich auf.

Ja, es ging ihr besser.

Sie beschloss, einen kleinen Spaziergang zu machen, um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dumbledore sah aus dem Fenster. Der schwarze Fleck am See war Severus. Der wesentlich kleinere Fleck vor dem Portal war Miss Granger

Er lächelte.

Es war so wichtig.

Er wusste, sie würde es schaffen.

Sie musste es schaffen.

Es hing von ihr ab.

Sein Leben.

Ihr aller Leben.

~.~.~.~.~

Hermine hüpfte über den Rasen. Sie hatte ausgesprochen gute Laune. Der Abend war mild und wenn man zum Himmel sah, konnte man bereits die Arme der Nacht erkennen, die sanft den Tag umschlossen.

~.~.~.~.~

Severus stöhnte im Schlaf.  
Er träumte.  
Eine roothaarige Frau.  
Sie schrie.  
Seinen Namen.  
Ein grüner Lichtblitz.  
Schmerz.

~.~.~.~.~

Sie sprang von Stein zu Stein, gluckste vergnügt, als das Wasser um sie herum schäumte. Der Wind malte weiße Schaumkronen in den stahlgrauen See.

Da hörte sie plötzlich ein Wimmern.  
Einen erstickten Schrei.  
Sie zückte ihren Zauberstab.

Mit Mühen erklomm Hermine das steile Ufer. Unter einem knorrigen Baum lag …  
„Professor Snape!"  
Hermine stürzte zu ihm.

~.~.~.~.~

Jemand rief seinen Namen.  
Er wollte sie halten.

~.~.~.~.~

Sie fühlte seinen Puls.  
Er ging schnell und leicht, wie ein flatternder Kolibri.  
Er schien nur schlecht zu träumen.  
Unentschlossen, was sie nun tun sollte, kniete Hermine sich neben den schlafenden Professor.  
Man sah ihm nicht an, dass er sie fast getötet hatte.  
Im Schlaf wirkte er verletzlich und unschuldig, Eigenschaften, die kein bisschen in ihr Bild von ihm passten.  
Schließlich konnte sie sich nicht länger beherrschen.  
Wirklich, er war so hilflos!  
Sie strich ihm mit spitzen Fingern das feuchte Haar aus der Stirn, um sein Gesicht erkennen zu können.  
Es war kein bisschen fettig, sondern seidig.  
Seine Gesichtszüge erschienen ihr erst ausdruckslos, doch irgendwie meinte Hermine auch eine große Pein drin zu lesen.

Langsam drehte er sich um, atmete unregelmäßiger; er würde erwachen.  
Hermine glaubte nicht, dass er sonderlich erfreut wäre, sie jetzt zu sehen, also erhob sie sich und huschte rasch zurück in Richtung Schloss.

Aber das Bild des schlafenden Snape wollte ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gehen...

~.~.~.~.~

Er rappelte sich auf. Jedes seiner Glieder schmerzte. Die harte Erde war vor allem seinem Rücken nicht gut bekommen. Er drehte sich um und wollte grade gehen, als er vage eine Gestalt zum Schloss laufen sah.  
Solch buschiges Haar kannte er nur von einer...  
„Granger", zischte er.  
Sie hatte ihn beobachtet.  
Dessen war er sich sicher.


	10. Ungewohnte Nähe

**10\. Kapitel**

I've got things that make me feel unordinary, not necessarily in need of therapy, and I know  
things have been slipping. Loosening my grip, how much closer until I'm bound to hit the  
ground. Sound the alarm, but remain calm, my time is drawn, never meant to cause anyone harm.  
This time things will be different. I promise, I really promise, and this time things will be  
different, and it grows and grows, and grows.  
(Thousand Foot Krutch – Quicken)

Jemand klopfte ans Fenster. „Tock, tock, tock." Hermine schreckte hoch und kniff vom Sonnenlicht geblendet die Augen zusammen. Eine Eule saß vor ihrem Fenster. Sie war groß, mit schönen, schwarzen Federn und bernsteinfarbenen Augen. Hermine räkelte sich und verließ widerwillig ihr warmes Bett. Sie tapste zum Fenster und ließ die Eule herein. Hermine war verwundert. Warum kam dieser Brief nicht mit der Eulenpost? In Gedanken versunken nahm sie den Briefumschlag und öffnete ihn.

„_Miss Granger, begeben Sie sich nach dem Frühstück in mein Büro._  
_S.S"_

Hermine blickte immer wieder von der Eule zum Brief, las diesen Satz mehrmals. „Er hat eine sehr schöne Schrift", murmelte sie. Dann raffte sie sich auf, schob das Pergament unter ihr Kissen und scheuchte die Eule nach draußen. Sie zog sich ihren Umhang an und lief die Treppen hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry und Ron warteten wie immer auf sie. „Morgen Jungs!" „Was bistn du so gut gelaunt?", gähnte Ron. „Heute ist Samstag!", quittierte sie.  
Auch Harry sah Hermine stirnrunzelnd an, verkniff sich aber jeden Kommentar.

Die drei frühstückten wie immer zusammen mit Ginny und den anderen Gryffindors und wie immer aß Ron so viel, dass Hermine verwundert überlege, warum er trotzdem so schlacksig blieb. Wie immer winkte Hagrid ihnen vom Lehrertisch zu und wie immer schien Snape grottenolmschlechte Laune zu haben.

Nachdem sie zu Ende gegessen hatten, schlug Harry vor, Hagrid zu besuchen. Doch Hermine winkte ab: „Geht ohne mich. Ich muss zu Professor Snape." „Snape?!", fragte Harry ungläubig, „Wieso denn das?" „Das", sagte Hermine geheimnisvoll , „Erfahrt ihr an Halloween." Zu diesem Zeitpunkt würde Dumbledore die Schülerschaft über den anstehenden Wettbewerb informieren.  
Sie sah auf zum Lehrertisch und bemerkte grade noch rechtzeitig, dass Snape sich erhoben hatte um zu gehen.  
Sofort sprang Hermine auf und folgte ihm Richtung Kerker.

Snape sagte kein einziges Wort. Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs beschwor er eine Rezeptur an der Tafel herauf, dann wies er auf ihr Pult. Es war bereits alles vorbereitet. Als sie sich umdrehte, war er bereits in seinen Privaträumen verschwunden. Sie sah sich um. Snapes Büro bestand aus dem eingentlichen Büro und dem Labor, in dem er privat arbeitete.  
Sie war verwirrt, schließlich ließ er sie ziemlich hängen, andererseits schmeichelte es ihr ungemein, dass er ihr vertraute.

Sie ging zum Pult und inspizierte ihr Utensilien. Das war mit Abstand der schwierigste Trank, den sie jemals gesehen hatte! Trotzdem freute sie sich über die Herausforderung.

~.~.~.~.~

Er saß in seinem Büro und kämpfte sich lustlos durch die schlechten Aufsätze der Schüler. Gab es nicht einen einzigen von ihnen, der wenigstens ansatzweise etwas im Hirn hatte? Emsig wanderte seine Feder über das Pergament um Fehler anzustreichen. Dabei war er bei der Fragestellung dieses Mal beinahe entgegenkommend gewesen. Snape stand auf. Er wollte kurz nach der Granger sehen. Insgeheim hoffte er, sie würde an dem Trank scheitern. Es täte so gut sich dafür zu rächen, dass sie ihn in seinem schwächsten Moment gesehen hatte... die Albträume setzen ihm sehr zu, aber es war dieses Zeichen der Schwäche, dass ihn krank machte.

~.~.~.~.~

Es war wunderbar. Hermine hatte das ganze Labor für sich. Sie war nicht nur versunken in ihre Arbeit, nein, es entspannte sie ungemein. Hochkonzentriert wie sie war, bekam sie nichts von dem mit, was um sie herum geschah und bemerkte so auch nicht, dass Professor Snape in der Tür stand und sie eindringlich musterte.

~.~.~.~.~

Er stand in der Tür und beobachtete sie. Sie schien ihn nicht zu bemerken, arbeitete still und versunken. Jeder ihrer Bewegungen floss ausgeglichen dahin und ihre Handgriffe waren fest und sicher. Es kam ihm vor, als wäre sie in eine andere Welt eingetaucht, für diesen Moment. Er sah sie noch genauer an, achtete auf Feinheiten. Ihre geschwungenen Augenbrauen, die sie so gerne zusammenzog, die schmalen Hände, die aufrechte Haltung. Er lächelte stumm. Doch dann zuckte er zusammen. „Bei Merlin's Bart, woran denkst du, Severus?!", fragte er sich entsetzt. Als würde sie seine Unmut spüren, verkrampfte Hermine sich und drehte sich um.

~.~.~.~.~

„Professor Snape, was wollen Sie denn?", fragte Hermine verwundert.

„In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass dies hier MEIN Labor ist und ich außerdem ihr Tutor bin, könnte es natürlich sein, dass ich ihre Arbeit kontrollieren möchte."

Aua. Beißender Sarkasmus.

Hermine nuschelte etwas unverständliches und wandte sich dann wieder ihrer Arbeit zu.

Lautlos trat Snape hinter sie und fragte: „Was genau haben sie bis jetzt geschafft?"

Erschrocken fuhr Hermine herum.

Er stand so dicht hinter ihr, dass sie jede Nuance seines Gesichts erkennen konnte. Mit dem Rücken zum Labortisch stand sie direkt vor ihm, nur eine Handbreite trennte die beiden.

Zögernd trat sie einen Schritt beiseite, ließ den Abstand zwischen ihnen aber so gering wie möglich.

Snape beugte sich über den Kessel und unteruschte ihr Voranschreiten, während Hermine ihn unverhohlen musterte.

Auch sie musste lächeln, als sie sah, wie sehr er sich konzentrierte und dabei die Lippen kräuselte.

Doch da drehte er sich plötzlich um. „Miss Granger, starren Sie mich gefälligst nicht an, als wäre ich ein Tier im Zoo und fangen Sie an aufzuräumen! Ich bin nicht sicher, ob Gryffindors in der Lage sind die Uhr zu lesen, aber es ist bereits nach fünf."

Hermine spürte, wie ihr das Blut in die Wangen schoss.  
So schnell es ging, räumte sie ihre Materialien weg, klaubte ihre Bücher zusammen und rauschte mit einem flüchtigen „Bis Morgen, Professor." aus dem Kerker.

„Warum ist er nur so?", fragte Hermine sich, die aufsteigende Wut unterdrückend, „Ich habe ihm doch gar nichts getan!"

~.~.~.~.~

Snape lehnte sich an die Wand und schloss die Augen.  
Er war aufgewühlt und wusste nicht, wieso das so war.  
„Du solltest heute früh schlafen gehen", riet er sich selbst, „Du bist einfach übermüdet."  
Doch aus irgendeinem Grund zweifelte er selbst an seinen Worten.


	11. (Selbst)gespräche

**11\. Kapitel**

Everyday I get a little closer  
And everything I'm made off starts to melt away  
I see the signs but I can't quite make the words out  
All I want is to be near you but I push you away.  
(Thousand Foot Krutch – The Part that hurts the most (is me) )

Die nächsten Wochen vergingen wie im Flug. Hermine fand zwischen all der Arbeit kaum noch Zeit für ihre Freunde und distanzierte sich langsam von ihnen. Beim Frühstück las sie meist in einem der unzähligen Bücher, die Snape ihr aus der Bibliothek gebracht hatte, in den Pausen schrieb sie schon an ihren Hausaufgaben, in ihrer Freizeit brütete sie über Versuchsreihen oder arbeitete bis tief in die Nacht im Labor. Snape forderte sie hart und war dabei so grob und unnahbar, dass Hermine schon oft kurz davor stand einfach alles hinzuschmeißen.

Auch heute war er wieder ausgesprochen schlecht gelaunt. Hermine beugte sich tief über ihre Arbeit, um seinen hasserfüllten Blicken zu entgehen.

Sie musste die Flammenfärbung dokumentieren, beugte sich weit über den Brenner...  
Er packte sie grob an der Schulter und riss sie energisch zurück.  
„Miss Granger", schnarrte er mehr als aufgebracht, „Passen Sie gefälligst auf, sonst verbrennen Sie sich noch ihren buschigen Kopf!"  
Hermine schluckte.  
„Nicht dass es ein großer Verlust wäre, sollten Sie diese Zotteln loswerden, doch denke ich, es würde dem Schulleiter etwas ausmachen, wenn seine unglaublich _talentierte_ Musterschülerin durch eigene _Dummheit_ verbrennt." Er kräuselte die Lippen.

Zu ihrem eigenen Entsetzen spürte Hermine, wie ihr Tränen die Sicht verschleierten.  
Sie wollte sich nicht die Blöße geben, vor ihm zu weinen und so klaubte sie fahrig ihre Bücher zusammen.  
Sie spürte seine Blicke auf sich, kehrte sich auf dem Absatz um.  
Um nicht allzu verletzt zu wirken, presste sie ein „Gute Nacht, Professor" hervor, doch als sie hörte, wie ihre Stimme dabei brach huschte sie so schnell sie konnte aus den Kerkern.

Die Tränen ließen sich nun nicht mehr aufhalten.  
Hemmungslos schluchzend lief sie durch die Korridore, ohne zu realisieren, wo sie überhaupt hin lief.  
„Warum ist er nur so, ich habe ihm doch gar nichts getan!", fragte sie sich immer wieder.  
Schließlich zwang sie sich selbst zur Vernunft. Sie blieb stehen und lehnte sich an die kühle Wand.  
„Er ist nicht von Grund auf böse", überlegte sie, „Sein Verhalten muss eine Ursache haben."  
„Da haben Sie völlig recht, Miss Granger"  
Hermine fuhr herum.  
Vor ihr stand Dumbledore in einem Morgenrock mit aufgedruckten Rentieren.  
„Professor", stammelte Hermine, „Ich... ich... komme grade aus den Kerkern..."  
Dumbledore sah sie mit seinen blauen Augen so intensiv an, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, geröntgt zu werden.  
„Kommen Sie bitte auf ein Wort mit in mein Büro."  
Hermine wagte es nicht zu widersprechen und folgte dem Schulleiter.

In seinem Büro angekommen bedeutete er ihr sich zu setzen. Sie nahm ihm gegenüber Platz und vermied es, den Schulleiter anzusehen.

Dumbledore wartete geduldig, drehte Däumchen und beschwor schließlich eine kleine Dose herauf.  
„Möchten Sie einen Zitronenbrausebonbon?"  
Verwirrt blickte Hermine auf.  
„Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, sie bringen fast so viel, wie diese unglaublichen Tränke von Poppy, die einem Dampf aus den Ohren treiben." Er zinkerte ihr aufmunternd zu und so nahm Hermine schließlich einen Bonbon.  
Sie schob ihn in den Mund und lutschte ein wenig darauf herum.  
Tatsächlich ging es ihr danach etwas besser.  
Sie sah Dumbledore an.  
Er lächelte scheinheilig, aber warm.  
„Sie kommen also an Severus' Grenzen?" fragte er sie unvermittelt.  
Hermine wunderte sich etwas darüber, dass er Professor Snape beim Vornamen nannte, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken.  
„Nun ja", murmelte sie etwas verschüchtert, „Er ist nicht immer ganz einfach."  
Dumbledore zog die Augenbrauen hoch.  
„Inwiefern?"  
„Manchmal ist er so... rau und unnahbar. Vielleicht sogar … grob.", sie sah ihn prüfend an und fuhr fort, „Aber ich weiß nicht, wieso das so ist. Und dann habe ich das Gefühl, als würde ihm manchmal... etwas wehtun, dann guckt er so schmerzerfüllt. Wenn ich mir etwas anmerken lasse, ist er wieder so... kalt."  
Sie senkte den Blick.  
Diesmal war es Dumbledore, der sie prüfend musterte und dann zögerlich anfing zu sprechen.  
„Severus hat es nicht immer einfach. Ich kann nichts von Ihnen verlangen, dass ich selbst nicht schaffe, aber eines sollten Sie wissen: Tief innen ist er ein guter Mensch. Ich denke, man muss nur mit ihm umzugehen wissen. Wissen Sie, Miss Granger, auch ich habe manchmal Schwierigkeiten mit ihm. Aber ich dachte, dass Sie, als klügste junge Hexe, die ich kenne, damit vielleicht besser zurechtkommen als andere. Scheinbar habe ich mich da getäuscht."  
Hermines Wangen wurden ganz heiß.  
Sie erhob sich und stammelte: „Ich muss jetzt gehen, Professor".

Sie hastete in den Gryffindorturm, warf sich angezogen aufs Bett.  
Am liebsten hätte sie jetzt Schlaftabletten. „Reiß dich zusammen, Hermine!", fuhr sie sich selbst an ,"Heulen bringt dich jetzt auch nicht weiter!"  
Also setzte sich sich hin und zog die Knie an den Körper.  
„Ich hatte also recht. Dumbledore hat es selbst angedeutet. Snape geht es irgendwie nicht so gut.  
Und Dumbledore schien der Meinung... dass ich ihm vielleicht helfen könnte."  
„Mach dich doch nicht zum Affen!", wisperte ihr eine kleine Stimme aus ihrem Kopf zu, „Er hasst dich. Er hasst dich, weil du eine Besserwisserin und eine Streberin bist. Grade dir wird er am allerwenigsten von sich erzählen!"  
Hermine würgte die Stimme ab.  
Sie stand auf und setzte sich vor ihren Spiegel.  
Gott sei Dank schliefen die anderen Mädchen schon.  
Mit einem Ich-hör-nicht-recht-Zauber vermied sie es, belauscht zu werden.  
„So", sagte sie zu ihrem eigenen Spiegelbild, „Du denkst also, er hasst mich."  
„Ich denke nicht, ich weiß."  
„Warum hat er mir dann sooft das Leben gerettet?"  
„Wann hat er _dir_ denn bitte das Leben gerettet? Er schützt immer nur Harry. Du bist ihm ganz egal."  
Hermine wunderte sich selbst darüber, wie sehr ihr das etwas ausmachte.  
„Er hasst dich mehr als Harry!", bohrte die Stimme immer tiefer.  
„Das tut er nicht! Er ist mein Tutor, er hilft mir für den MSC und er ist im Orden!"  
„Ach ja?", zischte die Stimme, „Das kommt aber nur wegen Dumbledore. Wäre Dumbledore nicht, hätte er dich schon längst..."  
„_NEIN_!"  
Jetzt hatte Hermine so laut geschrien, dass auch der Ich-hör-nicht-recht-Zauber nicht mehr half.  
Parvati schreckte hoch.  
„Hermine, mit wem redest du?", fragte das Mädchen erstaunt.  
Hermine lief rot an.  
„Mit... niemandem", murmelte sie, warf dem Spiegel, dem Sinnbild ihrer eigenen Fantasie, einen giftigen Blick zu und schlüpfte dann zurück unter die Decke.  
„Ich werde dir beweisen, dass ich ihm nicht egal bin. Und dass ich mit ihm umgehen kann. Du sagst, er hasst meine besserwisserische Art? Schön, dass lässt sich ändern!", schwor sie sich selbst.  
Dann drehte sie sich um und schlief, bekleidet wie sie war, ein.


	12. Die neue Hermine

**12\. Kapitel**

__I feel a fire burning underneath my skin  
Now that I breathe in  
I breathe you in  
I feel a freedom from this hopelessness within  
Now that I breathe in  
I breathe you in  
(Papa Roach – Breathe you in)

Nur noch eine Stunde. Dann eine Sitzung. Dann die Stundenvorbereitung. Dann endlich würde er schlafen können. Ach nein – er hatte die MSC-Stunden mit Granger vergessen. Snape seufzte. Er war so müde, dass er kaum noch aufrecht stehen konnte.  
Der Unterricht zog sich hin wie einer von Bubbles Bestem Blaskaugummi und Snapes Laune verschlechterte sich zusehends.  
Als endlich das Ende der Stunde gekommen war, halste er den Gryffindors so viele Hausaufgaben auf, dass eine Erstklässlerin in Tränen ausbrach. Unter Schluchzen stammelte sie, sie sei zu dumm für Hogwarts. Mit weinenden Kindern war Snape nun aber völlig überfordert. Beinahe hilfesuchend blickte er sich um. Da öffnete sich die Kerkertür. Die Granger trat ein, stutzte und sah sich suchend um. Schließlich blieb ihr Blick an der heulenden Göre hängen. Sie ging zu der kleinen Rotznase, legte einen Arm um sie und schien beruhigend auf sie einzureden, jedenfalls ließ sich die Heulsuse nach geraumer Zeit aus dem Kerker entfernen. Stirnrunzelnd kam Granger auf ihn zu.  
„Guten Morgen, Professor."  
War das die Granger? Ihre Stimme schien über Nacht leiser geworden zu sein. Er ging ohne ein Wort rüber ins Labor. Sie folgte ihm, hielt aber etwas Abstand und schritt nicht so energisch aus, wie sonst immer, sondern bewegte sich umsichtiger und irgendwie vorsichtig.  
„Miss Granger, heute werden Sie sich de Studium der Schlafmittel widmen müssen. Es gibt, wie Sie hoffentlich wissen, verschiedene Stärken, die sich auf die Konzentration der einzelnen Zutaten beziehen. Hier sind die Utensilien für ein leichtes Schlafmittel. Bitte versuchen Sie die Konzentration zu zu modifizieren, dass sich die Wirkung verstärkt." Sie unterbrach in kein einziges Mal, auch nicht um ihm zu sagen, dass sie sehr wusste, dass es verschieden starke Schlafmittel gab.  
Das verwunderte ihn.  
Sie ließ doch sonst keine Gelegenheit aus, um ihr Wissen preiszugeben!

~.~.~.~.~

Hermine zwang sich zur inneren Ruhe.  
Obwohl er mit ihr sprach, als wäre sie drei statt sechzehn, blieb sie kühl.  
Konzentriert.  
Unnahbar.  
Und vielleicht etwas... unterwürfig.  
Nein, eher gefügig.  
Ja, sie glaubte zu meinen, wie sie Snape dazu bringen konnte, sie mehr zu mögen.  
Die Tatsache, dass er ihre Aufdringlichkeit verabscheute, hatte sie auf diese Idee gebracht.  
Mit schlagfertigen Antworten und trotzigem Auflehnen kam man bei ihm nicht weiter.  
Er wollte der „Chef" sein.  
Also würde sie ihm diesen Gefallen tun.  
Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob es das Richtige war und es kostete sie sowohl Überwindung als auch Nerven...  
Aber wenn Dumbledore es für so wichtig hielt...  
Dumbledore hatte immer Gründe...  
Einen Versuch war es wert.

~.~.~.~.~

Er stellte sich hinter sie und beobachtete ihre Arbeit.  
Es dauerte nicht lange und sie versank erneut in diesen abwesenden Zustand der hohen Konzentration.  
Und wie bereits zuvor verlor er sich in ihr.  
Wie zuvor achtete er auf die Feinheiten, die ihn an anderen Menschen gar nicht interessierten.

~.~.~.~.~

Hermine füllte ein wenig Schlafmittel in zwei kleine Fläschchen. Das eine ließ sie mit einer unauffälligen Bewegung in ihrem Umhang verschwinden, das andere hielt sie prüfend ins Licht.  
Durch die Flasche hindurch konnte sie Snape sehen.  
Er war völlig auf sie fixiert.  
Sie konnte seinen Blick nicht deuten.  
Schnell schlug sie die Augen nieder.

~.~.~.~.~

Er wandte sich augenblicklich ab und verschwand in seinem Büro.  
Was war nur mit Granger geschehen?!  
Sie verwirrte ihn völlig.  
Ihr Verhalten war doch nicht normal!  
Er lehnte seinen Kopf an eines der Bücherregale.  
„Es liegt nicht an ihr, du bist nur müde", redete er sich ein.  
Alles um ihn herum drehte sich.  
Verzweifelt versuchte er noch, sich abzufangen, doch seine Hände griffen ins Leere...

~.~.~.~.~

Ein dumpfes Geräusch ließ Hermine zusammenfahren – was war das?  
„Professor?", rief sie mit besorgniserregter Stimme.  
Gähnende Stille.  
Mit dunklen Vorahnungen eilte sie in Snape's Büro.  
Der Professor lag mit dem Gesicht nach unten neben einem der unzähligen Bücherregale.  
Er schien bewusstlos.  
Sofort kniete sie sich neben ihn, drehte ihn vorsichtig auf den Rücken.  
Sein Puls ging flach und schnell.  
Er hatte so kalte Haut!  
„Was soll ich jetzt nur machen? Ihn in den Krankenflügel bringen?"  
Da kam ihr eine Idde.  
„Accio Aufpäppelungstrank!"  
Zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung sauste ein kleines Fläschchen aus einem der Nebenräume herbei.  
Sanft stützte sie seinen Kopf und flößte ihm den Trank ein.  
Er schluckte, holte rasselnd Luft, hustete und schlug die Augen auf.  
Sofort nahm sie etwas Abstand.

~.~.~.~.~

Er fand sich auf dem Kerkerboden wieder.  
Neben ihm hockte die Granger.  
Er fühlte sich bloßgestellt und ausgeliefert.  
Dennoch war es irgendwie gut, dass sie da war.  
Er versuchte sich aufzurichten, sackte aber gleich wieder zusammen.  
Sofort schoben sich ihre warmen Hände unter seinen Oberkörper und halfen ihm auf.  
„Danke, Miss Granger, aber ich bin durchaus in der Lage allein aufzustehen."  
Sein von Anstrengung verzerrtes Gesicht strafte ihn Lügen.  
Dennoch gab sie nicht patzig Antwort, sondern senkte den Blick, sah ihm dann in die Augen und bat um Entschuldigung.

~.~.~.~.~

Er erwiderte nichts.  
„Professore?"  
Sie sah sein Grunzen als Antwort.  
„Sie sollten sich schlafen legen."  
„Sie haben mir nicht zu sagen, was ich zu tun habe, Granger!", blaffte er, wankte aber dennoch in Richtung seiner Privaträume.  
Hermine hielt es für klug zu schweigen.  
Zu ihrer Überraschung drehte sich Snape um.  
„Miss Granger, bitte richen Sie Minerva aus, dass ich der Sitzung des Ordens heute Nachmittag nicht beiwohnen kann."  
Aber seine Augen bedankten sich.


	13. Überarbeitet

**13\. Kapitel**

I've tried, to hide  
But I can't sleep at night  
Everything I think about  
Makes me feel like a version of myself  
(Thousand Foot Krutch – Absolute)

Sie musste Professor McGonagall finden, um ihr zu sagen, dass Snape nicht kommen konnte. In ihrem Kopf tobte ein Sturm der Gedanken.  
„Snape ist gestürzt, ohnmächtig geworden. Er überarbeitet sich!"  
Sie machte sich große Sorgen.  
Plötzlich stieß sie mit Professor Lupin zusammen.  
„Hermine", rief dieser überrascht, „Du wirkst so aufgelöst, was ist denn los?" „Nichts", nuschelte sie verlegen, „Gar nichts."  
Sie huschte weiter und der Professor sah ihr kopfschüttelnd hinterher.  
Hermine unterdessen war zu Professor McGonagall's Büro gelangt und klopfte energisch an der Tür.  
Die Professor öffnete.  
„Miss Granger?", fragte sie beinahe spitz, „Was führt Sie zu mir?"  
„Ich soll Ihnen von Professor Snape ausrichten, dass er heute leider nicht kommen kann, er fühlte sie nicht ganz wohl", verkündete Hermine und bemühte sich, sorglos zu klingen.  
Professor McGonagall zog die Nase kraus, sagte aber nichts.  
Nach geraumer Zeit bat sie Hermine jedoch, auch Dumbledore davon zu unterrichten.  
Also machte Hermine sich auf den Weg ins Büro des Schulleiters.

„Professor Dumbledore, Sir, ich soll Ihnen von Professor Snape ausrichten, dass er heute leider nicht zur Sitzung kommen kann, er fühlt sich nicht wohl."  
Dumbledore blickte sie über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg an.  
„Wie kommen Sie mit... dem MSC zurecht?", erkundigte er sich dann  
Hermine lächelte: „Professor Snape hat mich bis jetzt nur einige Versuchseihen zur Modifizierung verschiedener Schlafelixiere durchführen lassen. Er sagte, er muss meine Grundlagen erweitern, sodass ich in der Lage bin, mit ihm gemeinsam einen neuen Trank zu entwickeln. Er sagte, der MSC stellt dieses Niveau zwar nicht, aber da die Schüler von Quistella bereits im fünften Jahrgang mit der Modifizierung begonnen haben können wir sicher sein, dass sie ebenfalls einen Trank entwickeln oder bestenfalls nur einen modifizieren."  
Dumbledore nickte.  
„Und wie kommst du... mit Severus zurecht?"  
Sie schluckte.  
Er sah sie an.  
„Er überarbeitet sich völlig!", klagte Hermine.  
Dumbledore schmunzelte über die Empörung in ihrer Stimme.  
„Bitte laufen Sie in den Kerker und richten Sie ihm aus, dass ich später noch nach ihm sehe, ja?"

~.~.~.~.~

Snape legte sich auf sein Bett. Sein Kopf schmerzte.  
Er dachte nach.  
Plötzlich klopfte es an der Kerkertür.  
„Wer stört denn jetzt schon wieder?", fragte er sich entnervt.  
Mühselig rappelte er sich auf und schlurfte zur Tür.  
Davor stand die Granger.  
„Was wollen Sie schon wieder hier?", schnarrte er.  
„Ich soll Ihnen von Professor Dumbledore ausrichten, dass er Ihnen später noch einen Besuch abstattet."  
Sie sah verletzt aus und Snape ertappte sich bei dem Gedanken sich bei ihr zu entschuldigen.  
Stattdessen verwies er sie mit einem – wenn auch sehr ruppigen - „Bis morgen" aus dem Kerker.

-.-.-.-.-

„Severus", sagte Dumbledore so eindringlich er konnte, „Du brauchst Hilfe."  
„Nein", erwiderte Snape trotzig, „Ich komme bestens allein zurecht."  
„Ich kenne jemanden, der dir gerne helfen würde."  
„Ach ja?"  
„Severus, bitte sei nicht so störrisch!"  
„Mphf"  
„Sie ist zuverlässig, effizient und du kennst sie! Sie würde sich an die Arbeit im Labor gewöhnen und du hättest mehr Zeit."  
„Wer?"  
„Ich spreche von Miss Granger."  
„Nein!"  
„Severus, es ist die einzig vernünftige Lösung! Sie kann mit dieser Erfahrung eventuell im MSC punkten und du musst nicht mehr so viel arbeiten."  
„Das geht aber nicht."  
„Warum nicht?" Dumbledore seufzte.  
Snape schien nahezu verlegen.  
„Ich kann halt am besten allein sein."  
„Nein, Severus, und das weißt du genauso gut wie ich."  
Dumbledore nagelte ihn mit Blicken fest und versuchte ihm dadurch die Wichtigkeit dieser Angelegenheit klar zu machen.  
Snape starrte zurück.

~.~.~.~.~

Dumbledore röntge ihn wieder mit Blicken.  
Er hasste dieses Gefühl, als könne jemand in ihn hinein sehen.  
Andererseits...  
„Ich hätte mehr Zeit. Mehr Zeit für mich, zum Schlafen, oder um endlich mal wieder zu lesen. Ich wäre wieder stärker und könnte mich besser auf die Todessertreffen vorbereiten."  
Er sah Dumbledore an.  
„Verzeiht, Schulleiter, wenn ich Eure Pläne damit über den Haufen werfe, aber ich brauche ein wenig Zeit", seine Stimme troff zynisch.  
„Selbstverständlich, Severus", nickte Dumbledore, wie immer freundlich bemüht, „Ich muss jetzt zur Sitzung. Einen schönen Abend noch."

-.-.-.-.-

Es war gut.  
Es musste so sein.  
Sie musste es sein.  
So war es prophezeit worden.  
Es gab nur diesen einen Weg für ihn, für sie, für sie alle.  
Dies war nur ein Mittel zum Zweck, obwohl es Monate gedauert hatte, alles zu planen.  
Er brauchte sie.  
Er wusste es nur noch nicht.  
Dumbledore beugte sich über sein Denkarium, um die Prophezeiung erneut anzuhören.

~.~.~.~.~

„Hermine, setz dich doch zu uns!", rief Harry durch den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
Aber Hermine war zu müde, sie musste schlafen.  
Auf der Treppe zum Schlafsaal traf sie auf Ginny.  
Die beiden unterhielten sich kurz, dann ging Ginny, um sich mit Dean zu treffen.  
Aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte Hermine sich plötzlich sehr einsam.  
Im Schlafsaal wartete Krummbein auf sie und während sie auf dem Bett lag und ihm das Fell kraulte, schlief sie ein, ohne zu ahnen, dass diese Nacht ihr Leben verändern würde.


	14. Visionen?

**14\. Kapitel**

On the ground I lay  
Motionless in pain  
I can see my life flashing before my eyes  
Did I fall asleep?  
Is this all a dream  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare  
(Three Days Grace – Time of Dying)

Hermine stand im Ministerium. Einer der Todesser hielt ihren Kopf an den Haaren zurückgezogen und presste seinen Zauberstab an ihre Kehle.  
„Nun mach doch", dachte sie, „Ich weiß, dass das hier nur ein Traum ist."  
Tatsächlich war dies ein Traum.  
Ihr immer wiederkehrender Alptraum.  
Ihre Freunde gefangen gehalten.  
Schmerz.  
Aber plötzlich veränderte sich etwas.  
Die Farben wurden klarer, das Ministerium verschwand.  
Auf einmal war Hermine sich nicht mehr sicher, ob sie träumte oder nicht.  
Normalerweise konnte sie immer klar zwischen Traum und Realität unterscheiden.  
Träume waren verschwommen, wie in Watte gepackt.  
Obwohl sie doch genauso sehr wehtun konnten wie die Wirklichkeit, hatte es immer eine klare Grenze gegeben.  
Diese Grenze verschwamm.  
Die Farben leuchteten nun förmlich.  
Die Konturen nahmen deutliche Umrisse an.  
Und jetzt ließ sich auch ein Ort ausmachen.  
Sie saß im Kerker.  
Vor ihr stand Snape.  
Aber er sah nicht wirklich aus wie Snape.  
Sie sah alles aus ihrer Perspektive.  
Sie konnte seine Augenringe erkennen, die sich wie tiefe Schluchten in sein Gesicht malten.  
Sein Gesicht wirkte wächsern.  
„Gehen Sie. Sofort!", befahl er mit brüchiger Stimme.  
Hermine zuckte zusammen. Ob das nun zum Traum gehörte oder nicht war ihr gleich.  
Was war das? Realität? Nein. Sicherlich nicht.  
Hoffentlich nicht.  
Die Szene verschwamm erneut.  
Sie landete wieder im Kerker. Snape saß an seinem Pult ihr gegenüber.  
Er hatte den Kopf in die Hände gestützt und musterte sie eindringlich.  
Seine schwarzen Augen trafen ihre.  
Sie wusste nicht, wo sie hinsehen sollte.  
„Natürlich nur, wenn Sie wollen." Er klang nahezu freundlich.  
„Ich würde sehr gerne." Sie hasste ihre schüchterne Stimme.  
Er lächelte.

Hermine schreckte hoch.  
Der Traum war genauso plötzlich zuende gegangen, wie er angefangen hatte.  
Sie rieb sich die Augen.  
Stand auf und lief im Zimmer umher.  
Schließlich setzte sie sich vor den Spiegel, führte den Fluch aus, der die anderen Mädchen vorübergehend taub machte und funkelte ihr Spiegelbild wütend an.  
„Und, was war das? Du hast doch sonst auch immer für alles eine Erklärung!"  
Ihr Spiegelbild funkelte zurück.  
„Du weißt es."  
„Ach ja?"  
„Es war eine Vision."  
„Du klingst wie Professor Trelawny!"  
„Tue ich das?" Der Spiegel klang völlig unbeeindruckt.  
„Seit wann habe ich denn bitte Visionen?"  
„Woher soll ich das wissen?!"  
„Beweis mir, dass es eine war!"  
„Du weißt es doch schon. Du hast etwas über Visionen gelesen."  
Hermine versteifte sich kaum merklich.  
„Letztes Jahr, als Harry von seinen Albträumen geplagt wurde, weißt du noch?"  
„Ja", gab Hermine kleinlaut zu, „Ich weiß es noch."  
„Und was stand da?"  
„Das Visionen in Tag- und Nachtträumen auftauchen, man sie nicht beeinflussen kann und sie sich deutlich von normalen Träumen unterscheiden. Sie müssen – anders als Prophezeiungen – nicht immer stimmen."  
Ihr Spiegelbild sah sie zufrieden an.  
„Ich bin für Wahrsagen völlig ungeeignet, wieso sollte ich seherische Fähigkeiten besitzen?"  
„Du weißt es auch."  
„Ach ja?"  
„Denk an Tonks. Du weißt, was mit ihr los ist."  
„Ja."  
„Sie hat ihren Patronus geändert. Und dabei ihre Fähigkeiten als Metamorphmagus verloren."  
„Was hat das bitte mit mir zu tun?"  
„Vielleicht hast du ja einfach eine Fähigkeit dazugewonnen?"  
„Ja, aber Tonks hat durch Sirius' Tod einen großen seelischen Umbruch erlitten. Wann ist mir denn bitte so etwas passiert?!"  
„Das ist die Frage", murmelte der Spiegel.  
Hermine wandte sich ab und vergrub den Kopf zwischen den Knien.  
„Was fasel ich da eigentlich?", fragte sie sich selbst, „Ich hatte einfach einen etwas zu realistischen Traum. Kein Grund gleich in Panik zu verfallen. Pah, von wegen seelischer Umbruch! Gar nichts hab ich!"  
Und mit dieser Überzeugung stieg sie zurück ins Bett, löste den Taubfluch und versuchte verzweifelt erneut zu schlafen. Nachdem sie eine Ewigkeit wachgelegen hatte, griff Hermine den Umhang, der neben ihrem Bett auf einem Stuhl lag.  
In der Tasche war noch immer das Schlafmittel, dass sie aus dem Kerker mitgenommen hatte. Sie entkorkte die Flasche und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck. Sofort überfiel sie eine nie gekannte Müdigkeit und sie schlief nur wenige Augenblicke später ein.


	15. Déjà-vu

**15\. Kapitel**

Every chance I get I'm moving closer  
I know I'm not supposed to but I can't break away  
I see the signs but I can't quite make the words out  
All I want is to be near you but I push you away  
(Thousand Foor Krutch – The Part that hurts the Most)

Sie erwachte mit einem Schädelbrummen, als würde ein Schwarm Insekten in ihrem Kopf fliegen. Dennoch fühlte sie sich dank dem Schlafmittel beinahe ausgeruht und für den Tag gewappnet. Eine Stunde Kerker heute – und Snape würde bestimmt miese Laune haben, nachdem er gestern vor ihren Augen Schwäche zeigen musste. Sie seufzte. Er würde unausstehlich sein.  
Dennoch straffte sie ihre Schultern und nahm sich vor, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.  
Ihr war sehr wohl bewusst, dass sie ihre Freunde ziemlich hängen ließ, aber die Stunden im Kerker waren für sie sehr wichtig geworden und sie gingen nun mal vor.  
Als sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, warteten Harry und Ron nicht wie gewöhnlich auf sie.  
Ihr war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass die Jungs schon seit Tagen allein zum Frühstück gingen.  
Entmutigt schlurfte sie in Richtung Großer Halle.  
Sie betrat die Eingangshalle als plötzlich...  
„Miss Granger?"  
Diese Stimme kam ihr nur zu bekannt vor.  
Es verwirrte sie, aber sie freute sich, ihn nach ihr rufen zu hören.  
„Ja, Professor?"  
Sie drehte sich um, hastig suchten ihre Augen seine markante Gestalt.  
Und sie fand ihn.  
„Wären Sie so nett, mir kurz behilflich zu sein?"  
Hermine wunderte sich.  
Er hatte sie noch nie so richtig um etwas gebeten.  
Eifrig bahnte sie sich ihren Weg durch die aus der Halle strömenden Menge. Scheinbar war das Frühstück beendet. Sie würde zu spät zu Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste kommen, aber das kümmerte sie wenig.  
Sie versuchte mit Snape Schritt zu halten und hastete die Kerkertreppe runter.  
Er stieß seine Bürotür auf, trat dann aber zur Seite und ließ sie zuerst eintreten.  
Mit sanfter Gewalt drückte er die nun völlig perplexe Hermine auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch und setzte sich selbst dahinter.

~.~.~.~.~

Er lächelte.  
Er hatte Hermine noch nie verwirrt gesehen und es war eine Genugtuung.  
„Moment", dachte er überrascht, „Habe ich grade Hermine gedacht? Ich meine natürlich _Granger_."  
Forschend suchte Snape ihre Augen.  
Sie betrachtete ihn abschätzend.  
„Miss Granger, ich wollte mit Ihnen über den weiteren Verlauf unserer... gemeinsamen Stunden sprechen."  
Er versuchte nicht allzu amüsiert zu gucken, als sie eifrig nickte.  
Sie war und blieb doch eine kleine... Streberin.  
Aber anders als sonst löste diese Tatsache in ihm keine Abneigung oder Verachtung aus, es belustigte ihn vielmehr, wie sie nun unruhig auf ihrem Stuhl herumrutschte und an seinen Lippen hing.

~.~.~.~.~

Wie er sie ansah!  
„Er macht sich über dich lustig!", schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.  
Augenblicklich richtete sie sich auf, sodass sie kerzengerade saß und versuchte möglichst unbeeindruckt auszusehen.  
Stirnrunzelnde Blicke streiften ihre und sie spürte, wie ihr die Röte ins Gesicht schoss.

~.~.~.~.~

Er wusste, es sollte ihn ärgern, aber er konnte sich das Lachen kaum noch verkneifen, als er sah, wie sie rot anlief.  
Er tadelte sie mit Blicken, dann beschwor er ein Blatt Pergament herauf.  
„Ich muss Sie etwas fragen."  
„Ja, Professor?"  
Diese unterwürfige Stimme machte ihn wahnsinnig. Er gab es nur ungern zu, aber er vermisste die alte Granger.  
Sie hatte wenigstens etwas... Stolz gehabt und nicht immer gleich gekuscht, wenn er die Stimme hob.  
Entnervt seufzte er auf.  
„Momentan... habe ich sehr viel zu tun."  
Sie nickte.  
Wenigstens kam nicht wieder dieses alberne 'Ja, Professor'.  
„Außerdem scheint es mir, als hätten Sie die Modifizierung der Tränke sehr gut verstanden."  
Sie nickte wieder und zog ihre Nase kraus, als wolle sie erraten, was er damit sagen wollte.  
„Daher will ich Ihnen ein Angebot unterbreiten. Da der Schulleiter... es für zu wichtig hält, dass _ich_ sie auf den MSC vorbereite..."  
An dieser Stelle machte er eine Kunstpause.  
Nicht dass sie am Ende dachte, er sei auf diese schwachsinnige Idee gekommen.  
„... Mache ich Ihnen folgendes Angebot."  
Er schob ihr das Pergament hin.

~.~.~.~.~

Fast gierig griff Hermine nach dem Papier.  
Es war ein Formular, von Snape selbst aufgestellt – seine Handschrift erkannte sie ebenso selbstverständlich wie ihre eigene.  
Hermine las begierig:

_Ich, Severus Snape, Zaubertrankmeister der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, biete Miss Hermine Jane Granger eine Stelle als meine Assistentin an, unter der Bedingung, dass sie mir jede Arbeit abnimmt, die ich ihr auferlege und sich eisern an jede meiner Anweisungen hält. Dies beinhaltet sowohl Laborarbeiten, als auch Arbeiten privater Natur. Die Arbeit als Laborassistentin ersetzt weder den Privatunterricht des MSC's, noch die regulären Unterrichtsstunden in Zaubertränke. Es ist eine zusätzliche, freiwillige Leistung frei von Bezahlung._  
_Unterschrift:_

Ungläubig blickte Hermine auf.  
Snape wollte sie zu _seiner Assistentin machen_?!  
„Bitte lass dies keine Vision sein!", flehte sie stumm.  
Snape sah sie prüfend an.

~.~.~.~.~

„Warum sagt sie denn nichts?", fragte er sich, „Wird sie ablehnen?"  
Dumbledore würde außer sich sein!  
Schließlich öffnete sie den Mund und stammelte: „Ich soll Ihre Assistentin sein?"  
„Ruhig, Severus!", befahl er sich selbst.  
„Natürlich nur, wenn Sie wollen."  
Er klang wirklich freundlich.

~.~.~.~.~

„Ich würde sehr gerne."  
Hermine hasste ihre schüchterne Stimme.  
Er reichte ihr eine Feder, sie unterschrieb.  
Ihr Name leuchtete hell auf, dann löste sich das Pergament auf.  
„Und nun sehen Sie zu, dass Sie in den Unterricht kommen!"  
Seine Mahnung klang noch immer ungewohnt nett.  
Verdattert nickte sie und verließ eilig den Kerker.  
Erst draußen durchfuhr sie die Erkenntnis wie ein Blitz – das war die Szene aus ihrem Traum gewesen!


	16. Zu spät zu Lupin

**16\. Kapitel**

It feels like a dream  
How did things all get so crazy?  
I'm remembering  
Before, when I felt so clean  
(Thousand Foot Krutch – Outta Control)

Von ihrer Erkenntnis ziemlich überrumpelt lehnte sie sich an die Kerkerwand.  
Sie spürte ihre Knie zittern.  
Hatte sie, nein, konnte es sein, dass sie wirklich Visionen hatte?  
Es war eins zu eins die Szene aus ihrem Traum gewesen, er hatte genauso ungewohnt gesprochen und genau an der gleichen Stelle den Kopf schief gelegt.  
Und sie selbst hatte ebenso unterwürfig geklungen!  
Das war doch... nicht normal.  
Hermine schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch.  
„Du. Hast. Keine. Visionen.", betonte sie jedes Wort einzeln, „Das war purer Zufall! Genau, eine ganz simple, logische Erklärung. Es war einfach ein sehr realitätsnaher Traum gewesen und dass alles genauso passiert ist, war nur ein _Zufall_."  
Kaum hatte sie sich wider beruhigt, viel ihr mit Schrecken ein, dass sie schon eine halbe Stunde zu spät war...  
So schnell sie konnte hetzte Hermine durch die Gänge, bis sie atemlos vor dem Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste stand.  
Schnell versuchte sie ihre Haare mit den Fingern zu bändigen, scheiterte aber und klopfte energisch an der Tür.  
Professor Lupin öffnete ihr.  
„Hermine? Ich dachte schon, du seist krank."  
Er sprach leise, sodass der Rest der Klasse ihn nicht hören konnte.  
„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"  
Sie nickte.  
„Ich... war nur kurz im Kerker.", nuschelte sie verlegen.  
Lupin zog die Augenbrauen hoch.  
„Ich möchte, dass du nach der Stunde zu mir kommst."  
Damit wandte er sich wieder der Klasse zu und ließ Hermine, die unter den neugierigen Blicken errötete, zu ihrem Platz gehen.  
Sie schob sich in die Bank und ignorierte geflissentlich das Getuschel um sie herum.  
Sie war nur ein einziges Mal nicht pünktlich zum Unterricht erschienen, vor drei Jahren, als sie sich völlig überarbeitet hatte.  
Kein Wunder also, dass die anderen misstrauisch wurden.  
Hermine schlug ihr Buch auf und versuchte so gut es ging dem Unterricht zu folgen.

~.~.~.~.~

Sie hatte angenommen.  
Gut, er war also dem Wunsch des Schulleiters nachgekommen.  
Sorgen machte er sich nur, dass Granger jetzt allzu übermütig werden könnte.  
Er musste sich also etwas einfallen lassen, dass ihren Schwung ein bisschen bremsen würde.  
Rastlos streifte er durch den Kerker, schlenderte schließlich ins Labor und überprüfte alles.  
Nach einer Weile stieß er auf einen Berg schmutziger Utensilien, Brenntiegel, Fläschchen, Pfannen... er würde sie alles putzen lassen – nach Muggelart.  
Selbstzufrieden beschwor er einen großen Holzzuber herauf und ließ Wasser einlaufen.  
„Manchmal, Severus, bist du wirklich clever.", murmelte er nahezu vergnügt.

~.~.~.~.~

Nach dem Unterricht strömte die Klasse aus dem Zimmer.  
Hermine blieb als einzige zurück.  
Sie ging zum Lehrerpult.  
Lupin sah sie an.  
„Hermine, warum bist du heute zu spät gekommen?"  
„Professor Snape bat mich in den Kerker."  
„Und was wollte Professor Snape so wichtiges von dir?"  
Hermine senkte den Blick, biss sich auf die Lippe.  
Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob Snape es billigen würde, wenn sie Lupin erzählte, was er ihr angeboten hatte.  
„Remus, ich...", murmelte sie.  
Lupin zog erneut die Augenbrauen hoch.  
Sie sah ihn an, prüfte ihn mit Blicken und seufzte schließlich resigniert.  
Sie vertraute ihm und es viel ihr unheimlich schwer, ihm etwas zu verheimlichen.  
„Professor Snape ist momentan sehr ausgelastet.", sie vermied sorgfältig seine Schwäche, „Und bat mich daher – im Rahmen des... kleinen Wettbewerbs – für ihn zu arbeiten. Als seine Assistentin."  
Da huschte Lupin ein erleichtertes Lächeln über das Gesicht.  
„Und ich dachte schon...", murmelte er.  
Taktvoll vermied Hermine es, nachzuhaken.  
„Dennoch, Hermine, muss ich dich bitten den verpassten Stoff nachzuholen. Aber so wie ich dich kenne, wirst du das ohnehin tun."  
Hermine lächelte ebenfalls.  
„Das werde ich", verprach sie.  
„Dann ab mit dir – nicht, dass du schon wieder zu spät kommst", entließ er sie mit einem letzten Grinsen.


	17. Fiasko

**17\. Kapitel**

Sometimes I just want to run away, from all the things you say to me, feelings are OK to me,  
and I just want to find a place, where no one sleeps, we're all awake and take the time to get  
away... I dont want to play these games, your strength has helped me make the change, catch me  
if I fall from grace .  
(Thousand Foot Krutch – Learn to breathe)

Am Abend ließ Hermine sich im Gemeinschaftsraum auf ihrem Lieblingssessel nieder. Sie hatte den ganzen Tag gearbeitet und war nun sehr erschöpft.  
Ihr Blick fiel auf Harry, Ron und Ginny, die an einem der Tische saßen und sich angeregt unterhielten.  
Ihr war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass die Drei in letzter Zeit immer öfter zusammenhockten.  
Ohne es zu merken, hatte Ginny nach und nach Hermine im Trio ersetzt.  
Und das nach nur wenigen Wochen Schule.  
Seufzend erhob sich Hermine.  
So müde sie jetzt auch war, sie fühlte sich ausgeschlossen und auch irgendwie schuldbewusst, weil sie ihre Freunde so vernachlässigt hatte.  
„Hey", sagte sie unsicher, als sie vor dem Tisch der drei stand.  
„Mine!", rief Ginny erfreut, „Schön dich mal wieder unter uns zu sehen." Sie grinste.  
Auch Hermine musste grinsen.  
Manchmal war es so einfach, mit Ginny befreundet zu sein.  
Hermine setzte sich zu den dreien und beteiligte sich mehr oder weniger aktiv am Gespräch.  
Irgendwann schaffte Ron es dann, das Gespräch auf Hermines Verspätung zu lenken.  
War sie vorher noch entspannt und gelöst gewesen, verkrampfte sie sich jetzt kaum merklich und spürte eine ungewohnte Wachsamkeit in sich aufkeimen.  
„Sag mal, Mine, was war denn heute los mit dir?", fragte er unverblümt, „Du kommst doch sonst nie zu spät.  
Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen.  
Was sollte sie darauf auch antworten?  
Sorgfältig wägte sie ihre Worte ab, bevor sie sprach: „Professor Snape bat mich zu sich."  
Als sie sah, wie Harry und Ron nur zu vielsagende Blicke zuwarfen, blickte sie rasch zur Seite.  
„Sollen die doch denken was sie wollen!", schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.  
„Was wollte Schniefelus denn?", fragte nun auch Harry.  
Hermine spürte, wie sich bei dem Namen „Schniefelus" ihre Nackenhaare aufstellten.  
„_Professor Snape_", betonte sie überdeutlich, „Hatte etwas wichtiges mit mir zu besprechen."  
„Und was?", fragte Ron, die Neugierde stand ihm förmlich in die Augen geschrieben.  
„Das erfahrt ihr … übermorgen", deutete sie taktvoll ihr Unbehagen an.  
Ginny schaltete sofort.  
„Ich bin müde", warf sie ein, „Komm, Mine, wir gehen schlafen.  
Dankbar folgte Hermine ihrer Freundin.  
Vor der Tür zum Schlafsaal aber, hielt Ginny Hermine auf.  
„Mine", sagte sie mitfühlend, „Wenn du über irgendetwas reden willst, oder endlich mal wieder Zeit für deine Freundin hast, dann komm bitte sofort zu mir, ja?"  
„Ginny...", versuchte Hermine sich zu erklären, „Ich..."  
Doch Ginny unterbrach sie: „Mine, ich mache dir keinen Vorwurf. Ich weiß, dass du viel arbeitest und dass dir die Arbeit auch Spaß macht. Aber bitte, bitte vergiss mich über alles nicht!"  
Hermine drückte ihre Freundin an sich.  
„Niemals Ginny, niemals. Versprochen. Und übermorgen, an Halloween, gehen wir alle runter zu Hagrid, Tee trinken, ja?"  
Ginny nickte. „Gute Nacht, Hermine."  
„Gute Nacht, Ginny. Und danke."  
Ginny lächelte und schlüpfte in ihren eigenen Schlafsaal.  
Hermine dachte im Bett noch lange über Ginny's Worte nach.  
Sie schwor sich, nie den Draht zu ihrer Freundin zu verlieren.  
Wie konnte sie auch ahnen, dass ihre Freundschaft schon bald auf eine bittere Probe gestellt werden würde?

Als Hermine erwachte, spürte sie eine freudige Erleichterung – es war Wochenende und sie hatte nichts besseres zu tun als den ganzen Tag zu lesen.  
Im Gemeinschaftsraum warteten heute nicht nur Harry und Ron, sondern auch Ginny auf sie.  
Gemeinsam gingen sie zum Frühstück in die große Halle und sprachen bei Rührei und Orangensaft über die belanglosesten Themen.  
Zum Beispiel über Luna Lovegood, die heute in einem mintfarbenen Kleid mit aufgemalten Hasen erschien, das ein wenig an ein Nachthemd aus dem vergangenen Jahrhundert erinnerte. Dazu hatte sie ihre Haare zu einem Knoten aufgetürmt, der ihren Kopf mehr als unproportioniert aussehen ließ.  
Ginny verschluckte sich fast an ihrem Orangensaft vor Lachen und Ron besprühte sie alle mit Spucke und Rührei.  
Sie beschlossen, später noch Hagrid zu besuchen.  
Es hätte ein so schöner Tag werden können, hätte Hermine nicht einen Brief bekommen, dessen Adresse in einer wohl vertrauten Schrift _An Miss Granger_ verkündete.  
Sie öffnete und las – ein wenig missmutig, denn sie ahnte bereits, dass aus dem Tee bei Hagrid nun nichts mehr werden würde:

_Nach dem Essen unverzüglich in mein Labor kommen._

Keine Anschrift, kein Gruß. Einfach nur dieser eine Satz.  
Hermine seufzte.  
„Wasch denn, Mine?", nuschelte Ron, der erpicht zu ihr herüberspähte.  
„Ich muss sofort ins Labor."  
„Zu Schniefelus?"  
„Nein, Harry, zu Professor Snape", tadelte Hermine, die dieses Wort immer mehr störte.  
„Dann kommst du also nicht mit zu Hagrid", stellte er fest.  
„Nein, vermutlich nicht", murmelte sie, in Gedanken schon auf dem Weg zum Kerker.  
„Viel Spaß Mine!", wünschte ihr Ginny noch, dann verließ Hermine mit einem gespielt tapferen Lächeln die Große Halle.  
Kaum in der Eingangshalle rannte sie die Kerkertreppen hinunter.  
Vor der Tür zu Snape's Büro blieb sie kurz stehen, um ihr Haar zu richten.  
Sie klopfte dreimal.

~.~.~.~.~

Er öffnete Granger die Tür.  
Ihre Wangen waren leicht gerötet, ob vor Aufregung oder weil sie am Ende gelaufen war, vermochte er nicht zu sagen.  
Zufrieden stellte er fest, dass sie sehr erwartungsvoll aussah.  
„Mitkommen", befahl er und versuchte möglichst streng zu klingen.  
Tatsächlich aber fiel es ihm schwer, ihre Freude zunichte zu machen.  
Als sie das Labor betraten und Granger den Berg an Abwasch sah, klappte ihr fassungslos die Kinnlade runter.  
„Ich soll abwaschen?!", fragte sie und er genoss den Anflug von Panik in ihrer Stimme.  
„Allerdings. Hätten Sie den Vertrag ausführlich gelesen, wäre Ihnen bestimmt aufgefallen, dass es hieß, dass jede Arbeit, die ich Ihnen erteile, zu befolgen ist", erklärte er süffisant.  
Sie sah in – beinahe vorwurfsvoll – an, straffte dann aber die Schultern und nickte mechanisch.  
„Selbstverständlich, Sir."  
Diese Unterwürfigkeit machte ihn noch wahnsinnig!  
Er fuhr herum und rauschte in sein Büro.

~.~.~.~.~

Sie wusch.  
Und wusch.  
Und wusch.  
Aber der Berg an Abwasch wurde einfach nicht kleiner!  
Schon bald zog sich ihre Haut zusammen, schrumpelte sich wie feuchtes Pergament.  
Fast sehnsüchtig dachte Hermine an Hagrid's Tee und seine ungenießbaren Felsenkekse.  
Wie gerne würde sie jetzt mit den anderen in seiner Hütte sitzen!  
Irgendwann rissen ihre Hände auf, bluteten sogar leicht.  
Hermine genoss das leichte Brennen an ihren Händen.  
Sie nahm sich die nächste Pfanne vor.  
In Gedanken versunken bemerkte sie nicht, dass die Pfanne mit einem grünen giftigen Schleim getränkt war.  
Als sie diese mit bloßen Händen berührte, konnte das Gift ungehindert in ihren Körper eindringen.  
Schon nach wenigen Sekunden spürte sie, wie sie ganz heiß wurde und sich ein sengender Schmerz in ihrer Hand ausbreitete.  
Überrascht keuchte sie auf.  
Sie drehte ihre mit Spülwasser tropfende Hand um und sah deutlich, wie sich ihre Adern von den Rissen in der Hand ausgehend grünlich färbten.  
„Professor?", rief sie, den Schmerz in der Stimme nur schwer unterdrückend.  
„Wenn Sie etwas wollen, Miss Granger, kommen Sie bitte zu mir."  
„Professor!", rief sie, das Grün hatte bereits ihren Unterarm erreicht.  
Snape kam, sein Umhang wehte hinter ihm her.  
„Granger, wenn Sie...", dann brach er abrupt ab und lief zu ihr.  
Hermine kniete nun neben dem Zuber, das Grün reichte ihr bereits bis zur Schulter.

~.~.~.~.~

Panik durchfuhr ihn.  
Er hatte sie bereits schon einmal fast umgebracht, nur weil er sich von seiner … Wut und Unzufriedenheit, seinem blinden Hass hatte lenken lassen.  
Aber diesmal war er ja da.  
„Miss Granger, bleiben Sie ganz ruhig, das haben wir sofort."  
Er zog ein Fläschchen aus seinem Umhang und träufelte etwas davon auf ihre Hände.  
„Verreiben sie das, es wird das Gift heraussaugen."  
Die Granger rührte sich nicht.  
Wieder ein wenig besorgt, nahm er ihre schmalen Hände in seine und verrieb sanft die Murtlapessenz auf ihren Wunden.  
Wie schon bei ihrer ersten Berührung durchfuhr ihn eine Hitzewelle, die ganz eindeutig von ihr ausging.  
So schnell es ging ließ er ihre Hände wieder los und schob sie in sein Büro.  
Er verfrachtete sie auf einen Sessel und kochte ihr Tee.  
Dann setzte er sich zu ihr.  
„Sag etwa, Severus!", mahnte er sich selbst, „Sag etwas nettes. Entschuldige dich bei ihr!"  
„Miss Granger, geht es Ihnen besser?"  
Zu seiner Erleichterung nickte sie.  
„Ich dachte, Sie würden den Golgomathschleim erkennen."  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich hätte die Sachen magisch abwaschen lassen sollen. Dann wäre so etwas nicht geschehen. Ich wollte Ihnen... die negativen Seiten der Laborarbeit zeigen."  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Es war meine Schuld. Ich war in Gedanken. Nur durch meine Unachtsamkeit konnte es so weit kommen."  
Unbeholfen wollte er das Thema wechseln.  
„Miss Granger, ich vergaß, Sie um etwas zu beten."  
Fragend blickte sie ihn an.

~.~.~.~.~

„Ich wollte Ihnen nur sagen, dass Sie bitte niemandem erzählen, dass ich Sie zu meiner Assistentin gemacht habe. Das würde nur zu Neid und unangenehmen Gerüchten führen."  
Hermine spürte, wie ihr die Glut ins Gesicht schoss.  
„Verdammt, Hermine!", schalt sie sich selbst, „Und du hattest nichts besseres zu tun, als es gleich als erstes Remus zu erzählen!"

~.~.~.~.~

Ihr allzu schuldbewusster Gesichtsausdruck ließ ihn stutzen.  
„Miss Granger", Gott, wie bedrohlich seine eigene Stimme klang, „Wem haben Sie es erzählt?"

~.~.~.~.~

Seine bedrohliche Stimme ging ihr durch und durch.  
Sie vermied es, ihn anzusehen.  
„Ich warte."  
Er klang so kalt!  
„Pro...Professor Lupin", murmelte sie undeutlich.  
„Dem _Werwolf?!_" , donnerte er, „Sie haben es dem _Werwolf_ erzählt?!"  
Hermine schluckte.  
Völlig entsetzt starrte er sie an.  
Zum ersten Mal fiel ihr auf, wie alt er aussah.  
Snape rang nach Worten.  
Dann stand er auf.  
„Gehen Sie. Sofort!", befahl er mit brüchiger Stimme.  
Hermine zuckte zusammen.  
„Ich bin mehr als enttäuscht von Ihnen."  
Hermine stand auf.  
Stolperte aus dem Keller.

~.~.~.~.~

„Du warst zu hart, Severus, zu hart!", warf er sich selbst vor.  
„Aber es ist der Werwolf! Warum ausgerechnet er?!", fragte er sich.  
„Du musst dich entschuldigen. Sie hat geweint!"  
„Ich hasse es, wenn Frauen weinen."  
„Hast du gerade _Frau _gedacht?!"  
„Nein, nein, habe ich nicht."  
Schnell würgte Snape die Stimme in seinem Kopf ab.

~.~.~.~.~

Sie rannte in den Mädchenschlafsaal und warf sich aufs Bett.  
„Du hast ihn enttäuscht. Du hast ihn verraten", sagte sie sich immer wider.  
Das er völlig überreagiert hatte, kam ihr nicht in den Sinn.  
Dann schreckte sie zusammen.  
„Das... das war die Szene... aus meinem Traum!", stieß sie hervor.  
Hilfesuchend blickte sie zum Spiegel.  
Ihr eigenes Bild starrte sie an, als wollte es sagen „Siehst du, ich hatte recht".  
Hermine vergrub den Kopf unter ihrem Kissen.  
Fahrig fuhr sie mit den Fingern in ihre Nachtischschublade und griff nach dem Schlafmittel  
Sie nahm mehrere kräftige Schlucke.  
In diesem Moment wollte sie einfach nur alles vergessen.


	18. Bitterschokolade und fünfköpfige Monster

**18\. Kapitel**

I'm not strong enough to stay away.  
Can't run from you  
I just run back to you.  
Like a moth I'm drawn in to your flame,  
Say my name, but it's not the same.  
You look in my eyes, I'm stripped of my pride.  
And my soul surrenders, and you bring my heart to it's knees.  
(Apocalyptica – Not strong enough)

Hermine erwachte mit dem flauen Gefühl der Schuld.  
Aber sie fühlte noch etwas anderes – kalte Wut und pure Enttäuschung ihrerseits.  
Nun war sie im Stande zu sehen, dass es nichts weiter gewesen war als ein Missverständnis und ein unglücklicher Zufall.  
Sie tapste schlaftrunken ins Bad, warf einen Blick in den Spiegel und zuckte zurück.  
Ihr Gesicht sah aus wie das einer Toten, leichenblass mit tiefen Ringen unter den Augen.  
Ihr Haar stand verfilzt in alle Richtungen ab.  
Sie seufzte.  
Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sie es geschafft hatte wieder einigermaßen menschlich auszusehen.

~.~.~.~.~

Snape seufzte.  
Langsam entwickelte er eine akute Abneigung gegenüber den Treffen mit Dumbledore.  
„Was sagte Miss Granger denn, Severus?"  
„Sie hat angenommen."  
Dumbledore strahlte.  
„Dann ist ja alles in bester Ordnung."  
Doch seine Blicke bohrten sich so tief in Severus', dass dieser sofort wusste – Dumbledore hatte etwas gemerkt.  
Resigniert hob er den Blick zur Decke und versuchte die treffenden Worte zu finden.  
„Nun ja, Direktor, nicht ganz."  
Er schürzte die Lippen und dachte nach.  
„Es gibt... Komplikationen."  
Dumbledore sah ihn fragend an.  
„Miss Granger berichtete dem Wer... Professor Lupin davon."  
„Und das ist ein Problem?"  
„Er... er ist nicht vertrauenswürdig!"  
Der Schulleiter funkelte ihn wütend an.  
„Ich vertraue Remus."  
„Und er hat dieses Vertrauen missbraucht. Muss ich Sie an die Ereignisse seiner letzten ..."  
„Severus! Das genügt."  
Er senkte den Blick, wohl wissend, dass er zu weit gegangen war.  
„Egal was zwischen dir und Miss Granger vorgefallen ist, ich möchte, dass du das wieder in Ordnung bringst. Es ist wichtig, dass _du_..."  
„Das ich _was_? Sie für diesen unwichtigen _Schulwettbewerb_ vorbereite? Warum denn ich? Was an dieser Zusammenarbeit ist Ihnen so wichtig, Dumbledore?!"  
„Es ist das wichtigste, Severus."  
Dumbledore schob den Ärmel seiner verbrannten Hand hoch.  
„Ich muss dich um noch etwas bitten."  
Er knurrte unverständlich.  
„Severus, du musst derjenige sein, der mich tötet."  
Snape starrte ihn an.

~.~.~.~.~

„Mine!" Das war Harry.  
„Mine, warte mal!"  
Sie drehte sich um, unter der Last der unzähligen Bücher in ihrem Arm fast zusammenbrechend.  
„Wo willst du denn hin?"  
„Wonach sieht's denn aus, Harry?"  
Er grinste. „Lass mich raten – in die Bibliothek um _noch_ schlauer zu werden."  
Sie lächelte. „Willst du mit?"  
Harry nickte. „Muss eh noch den Zaubertränkeaufsatz beenden."  
„Aber Harry – wir hatten doch zwei Wochen Zeit!", rief Hermine entsetzt.  
„Ja, ich weiß", druckste Harry herum, „Aber ich mach ihn halt jetzt erst fertig.  
„Wo ist eigentlich Ron?"  
„Extra Training. Du weißt ja, wie er spielt und die Partie gegen Slytherin steht bevor."  
Sie nickte und setzte ihren Weg fort.  
In der Bibliothek setzte Hermine sich an ihren Stammplatz und vertiefte sich sofort in ihre Arbeit.  
Harry hingegen spielte mit dem Stift und sah sich um.  
Er konnte sich nie konzentrieren.

~.~.~.~.~

Snape rauschte durch die Korridore, pflaumte Schüler an, an denen er vorbeikam und ließ dabei seine Gefühle aus.  
Er vermied es sorgfältig an sein Gespräch mit dem Schulleiter zu denken.  
„Du brauchst jetzt dringend ein neues Buch, um dich abzulenken."  
Also ging er in die Bücherei.  
Sein Buch fand er sofort, doch als er sich umdrehen wollte, fiel sein Blick auf einen naheliegenden Tisch.  
Dort saßen Potter... und die Granger.  
Er überlegte fieberhaft, was er nun tun sollte.  
Dumbledore's Anweisung befolgen und alles wieder in Ordnung bringen oder lieber lesen und vergessen?  
Er dachte daran, wie Lily einmal sagte, Mut bestünde nicht darin, keine Angst zu haben, sondern darin, seine Ängste zu kennen.  
Also schlenderte er betont uninteressiert auf den Tisch zu.  
Kurz vorher blieb er stehen und genoss den Moment.  
Sie hatte sich so tief über das Pergament gebeugt, dass sie es fast mit der Nasenspitze berührte. Von Zeit zu Zeit pustete sie sich eine nervtötende Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.  
Währenddessen fuhr ihr Federkiel in unermüdlichen Bahnen über das Papier und bedeckte es mit der kleinsten und doch saubersten Schrift, die er kannte.  
„Reiß dich zusammen Severus!", wies er sich selbst zurecht.  
„Miss Granger?"

~.~.~.~.~

Er sagte ihren Namen; Hermine schreckte hoch.  
„Professor?"  
„Hätten Sie bitte einen Augenblick Zeit?"  
„Selbstverständlich."  
Sie erhob sich, schob ihre Unterlagen fahrig zusammen und folgte dem Professor.  
Harry sah den beiden nachdenklich hinterher, doch das bemerkte Hermine nicht, die ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit jetzt Snape zuwandte.  
In seinem Büro wies er sie an, sich in einen der Sessel zu setzten.  
Er selbst nahm ihr gegenüber Platz.  
Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes beschwor er etwas Tee hervor, reichte ihr einen dampfenden Becher und sah sie mit unergründlichen Blicken an.  
Offenbar rang er mit sich selbst, denn er öffnete einige Male stumm den Mund, ohne etwas von sich zu geben, sodass er Hermine stark an einen Fisch erinnerte und sie sich nur mit Mühe das Lachen verkneifen konnte.  
Stattdessen roch sie misstrauisch an dem Tee.  
Was für Tee er wohl trank?  
Sie wagte es nicht, ihn zu probieren.

~.~.~.~.~

Er ließ seine Blicke auf ihr ruhen.  
Sie saß auf der äußersten Kante des Sessels und schnupperte misstrauisch an ihrem Becher.  
Er lächelte.  
„Ich habe den Tee nicht vergiftet", er klang spöttisch, aber amüsiert.  
Sofort lief Granger rot an.  
„Nein, nein", murmelte sie, „Sicher nicht."  
Dann nahm sie einen Schluck.

~.~.~.~.~

Es schmeckte süß. Aber nicht zu süß.  
Und dabei irgendwie bitter.  
Wie Bitterschokolade eben.  
Ein bisschen süß und ein bisschen bitter.  
Hermine fand, dass es genau richtig schmeckte.  
Sie schmeckte jeden Schluck auf der Zunge und entspannte sich zusehends.

~.~.~.~.~

Sie hatte sich nun zurück gelehnt und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
„Miss Granger, ich muss Sie um Verzeihung bitten", versuchte er es förmlich, „Ich habe gestern wirklich überreagiert. Aber wie Sie sicherlich wissen, haben Lupin und ich einige... Differenzen... und ich war einfach sehr überrascht."  
Granger lächelte.  
„Mir tut es auch leid, Professor. Ich hätte darüber nachdenken müssen, bevor ich rede."  
Dabei senkte sie erst den Blick und schaute ihn dann so durchdringend an, dass er erschauerte.  
Für einen Augenblick verlor er sich in dem Braun ihrer Augen.

~.~.~.~.~

Seine Augen waren so schwarz.  
So schwarz wie Hagrid's, aber es lag nichts von deren Wärme in seinem Blick.  
Zaghaft lächelte sie. Um seine Augen bildeten sich kleine Fältchen und sie ertappte sich bei dem Gedanken daran, mit dem Finger seine Augenbrauen nachzuzeichnen.  
„Hermine, wo denkst du hin?!", erschrak sie über sich selbst.  
Sie spürte, wie ihr das Blut in die Wangen schoss und sah schnell woanders hin.  
Der Professor räusperte sich und bedeutete ihr dann, sich ein Buch anzuschauen, dass neben ihm auf dem Tisch lag.  
Sie fuhr sanft mit dem Finger über den Buchrücken bevor sie es aufschlug.  
Dann vertiefte sie sich in den durch ein Lesezeichen gekennzeichneten Text.

~.~.~.~.~

Bevor sie das Buch aufschlug, strich sie beinahe andächtig mit einem Finger über den Buchrücken.  
Auf einmal kam es ihm vor, als würde sie _ihm_ mit dem Finger über den Rücken fahren. Er bekam eine Gänsehaut.  
Dass Zuklappen des Buches holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
„Severus! Hör auf, so etwas zu denken!", beschimpfte er sich selbst, „Was ist nur wieder los mit dir?!"

~.~.~.~.~

„Was wollen Sie damit sagen?", fragte Hermine verwirrt.  
„Das ist ihr MSC Projekt."  
Sie starrte ihn entsetzt an.  
„Jetzt gucken Sie mich nicht so an, als wäre ich ein fünfköpfiges Monster! Das ist der Trank, den Sie entwickeln sollen."  
„Aber Professor", protestierte Hermine, „Das ist der schwierigste Trank, den ich je gesehen hab!"  
„Miss Granger, jetzt stellen Sie sich bitte nicht so an. Sie sind die intelligenteste junge Hexe, die ich kenne!"  
Hermine zuckte zusammen.  
Hatte er gerade gesagt, sie sei die _intelligenteste junge Hexe, die er kannte_?!  
_Snape_hatte ihr ein Kompliment gemacht?!  
Das war, als würde Dumbledore Muggel beleidigen!  
„Außerdem", sagte er und sah aus, als könne er sich ein belustigtes Grinsen nur schwer verkneifen, „bin ich ja auch noch da. Sie sollen nur die Grundlagen erarbeiten, ich helfe Ihnen dann."  
Hermine war so fassungslos, dass sie nur ein schwaches Kopfnicken zu Stande brachte.  
„Ich muss mich jetzt noch um einige Unterrichtsvorbereitungen kümmern, daher würde ich Sie bitten, diese sagenhaften Wälzer zurück in die Bibliothek zu tragen. Falls Sie diesen Akt der Schwerstarbeit überleben sollten", erneut dieses süffisante Lächeln, „Bitte ich Sie heute nach dem Abendessen zu mir ins Labor zu kommen. Ich habe Arbeit für Sie."  
Scheinbar blickte sie etwas ängstlich drein, denn er versicherte ihr: „Richtige Arbeit. Ich denke, Sie werden Ihren Spaß haben."  
Hermine errötete erneut, klaubte ihre Bücher zusammen und ging, unsicher, wie sie sich jetzt verhalten sollte zur Tür.  
„Bis heute Abend, Professor."  
„Ich warte auf Sie, Miss Granger."  
Damit entließ er die nun vollkommen aus der Fassung gebrachte Hermine.


	19. Erste Annäherungen

**19\. Kapitel**

I dont want to see, I dont want to be, I dont wanna be anyone, anymore, I dont want to fake, I  
dont want to break, I dont wanna say anything, anymore, everytime you walk away, I wish you'd  
stay, instead of pushing further away, everytime I feel you say I just need one, to take this  
pain away  
(Thousand Foot Krutch – Broken Wing)

Kaum hatte sie den Kerker verlassen, lehnte sie sich, wie schon am vorherigen Tag, erst einmal an die Wand.  
Ihre Wangen glühten noch immer vor Scham und Verlegenheit und sie musste ihren rasenden Herzschlag beruhigen.  
„Was ist nur los mit dir?", fragte sie sich verwirrt.  
„Du bist einfach nur so überrascht, dass er wieder so nett war", redete sich selbst ein.  
Ihr rasendes Herz ignorierte sie gewissenhaft.  
Dann sammelte sie sich und ging zurück in die Bibliothek.

~.~.~.~.~

Snape unterdessen tigerte durch sein Büro.  
„Was macht dieses Mädchen nur mit mir?", fragte er sich und vermied es sorgfältig, das Wort „Frau" zu denken.  
„Das ist doch alles nicht normal."  
Doch anstatt sich zu beruhigen, spürte er eine Aufregung, die er einfach nicht einzuordnen vermocht.  
„Du kannst es nicht erwarten sie wiederzusehen" - Schon wieder diese nervige Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf!  
Bevor er noch irgendetwas unpassendes denken konnte, setzte er sich zurück auf seinen Sessel.  
Nachdem er eine Weile einfach so dagesessen hatte, griff er wie ferngesteuert nach dem Buch auf dem anderen Sessel.  
Andächtig und mit geschlossenen Augen strich er über den Buchrücken und verlor sich in dem Gefühl des Leders unter seinen Fingerkuppen.

~.~.~.~.~

„Verdammt, Hermine, reiß dich zusammen!"  
„Mit wem sprichst du, Mine?"  
Ohne es zu bemerken hatte sie laut gesprochen.  
„Ach nichts, Harry, nichts."  
Ertappt beugte sie sich erneut über ihre Arbeit. Was wollte sie doch gleich schreiben?  
In Gedanken stieg sie bereits die Kellertreppen hinunter, auf dem Weg zu ihrer ersten richtigen Arbeit als Assistentin und zu... Snape.  
Immer wieder sah sie ihn vor ihrem inneren Auge, wie er gelächelt hatte.  
„Hermine!", wie oft hatte sie sich in der vergangenen Stunde schon zur Ordnung rufen müssen?  
Harry stand auf und riss Hermine unsanft mit einem „Es gibt jetzt Abendessen" aus ihren Gedanken.

In der Großen Halle warteten Ron und Ginny auf die beiden.  
Hermine setzte sich so hin, dass sie den Lehrertisch gut im Blick hatte und schaltete auf Durchzug.  
Sie nahm das Geschnatter der anderen Schüler nur als undeutliches Summen im Hintergrund wahr, ihre alleinige Aufmerksamkeit galt Snape, der sich mit starrer Miene mit Dumbledore unterhielt.  
„Mine, willst du gar nichts essen?", fragte Ron verwundert.  
„Ouh... doch, doch...", murmelte sie verträumt.  
Ron sah sie misstrauisch an und so tat sie sich ein paar Kartoffeln und Erbsen auf.  
Mechanisch kauend beobachtete sie nun wieder Snape.  
Sie versank völlig in sein Mienenspiel, seine wechselnden Gesichtsausdrücke, wie er unauffällig mit den Fingern spielte...  
Urplötzlich stand er auf und machte Anstalten zu gehen.  
Sofort sprang sie hoch, wimmelte ihre Freunde mit einem „Bis später" ab und ließ ihr halbes Essen unberührt stehen.  
Sie zwang sich ruhig zu gehen, auch wenn jede Faser ihres Körpers laufen wollte.  
Am Ende der Treppe hatte sie ihn endlich eingeholt.  
Er drehte sich um.  
„Miss Granger, Sie sind fertig?"  
Sie nickte, außer Stande etwas zu sagen.

Snape führte sie ins Labor.  
„Miss Granger, wie Sie sehen arbeite ich gerade an einem eigenen Projekt."  
Mit diesen Worten fing er an zu arbeiten.  
Unschlüssig, was sie jetzt tun sollte, sah sie ihm einen Moment zu, bis ihr auffiel, dass auf dem Labortisch _zwei_ Schneidebretter lagen.  
Zögerlich stellte sie sich neben Snape, nahm ihm die Hälfte der Krunkalischoten ab und fing an sie in möglichst gleichmäßige Scheiben zu zerschneiden.

~.~.~.~.~

Es dauerte nicht lange und sie verstand, stellte sich neben ihn und fing an zu arbeiten.  
Zuerst sah sie gezwungen und verkrampft aus.  
Immer wieder warf er ihr unauffällig prüfende Seitenblicke zu.  
Nach einer Weile schien sie sich zu entspannen.  
Ihre Hände hatten aufgehört zu zittern.  
Insgeheim bewunderte er ihre ausgezeichnete Arbeit.  
Der Wugandi-Trank war eigentlich höchstes Niveau, aber er hatte richtig gelegen – sie genoss die Arbeit sichtlich.  
Immer wieder beugte sie sich über den Kessel und lächelte glücklich.  
Es freute ihn, sie so gelöst zu sehen.  
Es war aber nicht nur die Tatsache, dass es ihr Spaß zu machen schien, sondern dass sie ihn perfekt ergänzte.  
Er brauchte sie nie zu etwas aufzufordern, wann immer er sie brauchte, war sie schon da, nahm ihm genau die Dinge ab, die er ihr auch gegeben hätte. Es war, als könne sie seine Gedanken lesen.  
Auch er begann sich zu entspannen und die Zusammenarbeit zu genießen.  
„Dumbledore hatte recht", stellte er überrascht fest, „Es ist wirklich eine Erleichterung mit ihr zu arbeiten."

~.~.~.~.~

War sie anfänglich noch befangen gewesen, gewann Hermine mit jedem Handgriff mehr Sicherheit.  
Es fiel ihr unglaublich leicht, Snape in seiner Arbeit zu ergänzen und es kam ihr vor, als würden sie schon ewig gemeinsam arbeiten.  
Irgendwann sah sie hoch und bemerkte, dass er sie beobachtete.  
Unsicher, ob sie etwas falsch gemacht hatte, sah sie ihn an.  
Doch er nickte anerkennend und schnitt dann weiter.  
Sie lächelte stumm.  
Es war das erste Mal, dass er ihre Leistungen nicht wie selbstverständlich hinnahm.  
Seine Anerkennung tat gut.  
Besser, als sie tun sollte.  
Er hob seine Hand um nach der Waage zu greifen, im selben Moment wollte sie ihre gemahlenen Spinnengreifer in den Kessel werfen.  
So kam es, dass sich ihre Hände streiften.  
Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde spürte sie seine eisige Haut auf seiner.  
Elektrische Blitze durchzuckten sie.  
In diesem Moment trafen sich ihre Blicke.  
Sie verharrten, völlig ineinander versunken.  
Und sie entdeckte etwas in seinem Blick, dass ihr nie zuvor aufgefallen war.  
Seine Augen waren nicht kalt.  
Eine Flamme loderte darin auf, glühte und ließ sie schwarz schimmern.  
Hermine verspürte ein so heftiges Bedürfnis ihn zu berühren, dass sie, völlig verstört, zurück zuckte.  
Sofort sammelte auch er sich, baute in wenigen Herzschlägen seine kühle Fassade auf und sie konnte förmlich sehen, wie er sich wandelte – von dem Mann, der sie faszinierte in den gemeinen, unnahbaren Lehrer.  
Sie warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und erschrak.  
„Professor, ich muss gehen, nicht, dass mich Filch erwischt."  
Er nickte regungslos.  
Sie ging zurück ins Büro, er folgte ihr stumm.  
An der Tür drehte sie sich ein letztes Mal um.  
Er saß bereits hinter seinem Pult, und starrte mit leerem Blick auf ein völlig unbeschriebenes Papier vor ihm.  
„Gute Nacht, Professor", hauchte sie schüchtern.  
Er reagierte nicht und so kehrte sie völlig verwirrt und aus irgendeinem Grund sowohl überglücklich als auch niedergeschlagen zurück in den Gryffindorturm.


	20. Albträume und große Erwartungen

**20\. Kapitel**

Alone in my room  
It feels like the walls are closing in  
I'm thinking of you  
'Cause I know what'll happen soon  
(Thousand Foot Krutch – Outta control)

_Sie stand vor einem großen Anwesen._  
_Eine hohe Mauer schützte es vor neugierigen Blicken._  
_Dunkel war das Haus dahinter, kein Lichtschein drang zu ihr._  
_Der Himmel sah aus wie in Tinte getunkt, dunkle Wolken schmückten ihn wie schwarze Schleier._  
_Hermine fröstelte._  
_Sie ahnte schon, was geschehen war._  
_Sie...träumte wieder._  
_„__Wie kann ich hier weg? Wie kann ich machen, dass ich wieder aufwache?", fragte sie sich._  
_Der Ort hier war ihr unheimlich, er erinnerte sie irgendwie an das Ministerium._  
_Aber Hermine wusste nur zu gut, dass sie so schnell nicht entkommen konnte._  
_Und plötzlich wechselte die Perspektive._  
_Sie spürte, wie sie von den Füßen gerissen wurde._  
_Eine unsichtbare Kraft katapultierte sie über die Mauer hinweg in den Garten des Anwesens hinein._  
_Panisch sah sie die Mauer hoch._  
_Die schwarzen Steine waren spiegelglatt und bildeten keinen Halt._  
_„__Wo bin ich?", dachte sie panisch._  
_Plötzlich gellten Schreie durch die Dunkelheit._  
_Sie ließen Hermine das Blut in den Adern gefrieren._  
_„__Nein! Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeein!"_  
_Hermine presste die Augen zusammen._  
_Sie wollte das nicht hören._  
_Aber sie musste doch helfen!_  
_Wer auch immer schrie brauchte sie, sonst würde er Schmerzen erleiden, schreckliche Schmerzen!_  
_Völlig von Sinnen stolperte sie durch die Dunkelheit auf das große Haus zu. _  
_Nachdem sie sich durch Gebüsch geschlagen, die Arme blutig gekratzt hatte, stieß sie auf einen breiten Kiesweg._  
_Sie rannte, von der unsichtbaren Kraft getrieben auf das Haus zu._  
_Alle Tore und Türen öffneten sich ihr wie von Geisterhand._  
_Ihr kamen Menschen entgegen, Menschen in langen dunklen Umhängen mit Masken im Gesicht – Todesser._  
_Niemand schien sie zu bemerken, obwohl sie sie sehen müssten._  
_Doch Hermine nahm alles um sich herum nicht mehr wahr, konzentrierte sich ganz und gar auf den Ursprung der Schreie._  
_Sie flog förmlich die Treppe in den Keller des Hauses hinunter, dass augenscheinlich einem der Todesser gehörte._  
_Der Keller bestand aus einem langen, von Fackeln beleuchteten Gang, von dem zu beiden Seiten kleine Verliese abgingen._  
_Aus dem hintersten Verlies drangen die Schreie, nun so laut, dass es ihr in den Ohren klingelte._  
_Und noch etwas, ein Lachen, ein hohes, schrilles, wahnsinniges Lachen._  
_Sie lehnte sich gegen die Kraft, aber sie vermochte nicht anzuhalten, irgendetwas oder irgendwer drückte sie unerbittlich weiter._  
_Sie betrat das Verlies._  
_Vor ihr auf dem Boden lag ein Mädchen._  
_Hermine erkannte sie sofort._  
_Es war Susan._  
_Und über ihr stand, mit erhobenem Zauberstab Hermine's Albtraum – Bellatrix._  
_„__Crucio!" hallte es durch die Mauern._

Hermine schreckte auf.  
Parvati hatte sich über sie gebeugt.  
„Hermine!", rief sie entsetzt, „Was ist denn los?"  
Hermine keuchte, kalter Schweiß stand ihr auf der Stirn.  
Lavander reichte ihr ein Glas Wasser.  
„Trink."  
Hermine trank in gierigen Schlucken.  
„Nur ein Albtraum, nichts weiter", nuschelte sie.  
Obwohl die beiden sie noch immer misstrauisch ansahen, stiegen sie zurück in ihre Betten.  
Hermine wartete, bis sie ihr ruhiges Atmen hörte, dann griff sie mit zittrigen Händen in die Nachttischschublade.  
Erst als ihre Finger das Fläschchen mit dem Schlaftrank berührten, beruhigte sie sich, zog es hervor, entkorkte es und trank ihn bis auf den letzten Schluck aus.  
„Ich muss neuen brauen!", schwor sie sich, dann übermannte sie eine bleiernde Müdigkeit und sie fiel in einen traumlosen Schlaf.

~.~.~.~.~

Auch Snape träumte in dieser Nacht.  
Wie immer träumte er von Lily.  
Aber im Gegensatz zu seinen sonstigen Träumen sah er nicht mit an, wie sie starb.  
_Sie standen in seinem Büro, Lily trug ein weißes Kleid, ihr rotes Haar schien heller als das prasselnde Feuer seines Kamins._  
_Ihre Augen schimmerten wie grüne Smaragde._  
_Er trat neben sie, sie war ihm so nah, dass er jede einzelne ihrer schwarzen Wimpern erkennen konnte..._  
_Jede Pore ihrer Haut, ihr Duft traf ihn, schien ihn zu überrollen._  
_„__Severus", hauchte sie, ihr süßes Atem kitzelte auf seiner Haut._  
_Dann trafen ihre Lippen auf seine._  
_Sie küsste ihn sanft, er spürte ein Kribbeln im ganzen Körper._  
_Zärtlich strich sie mit ihrer Zunge über seinen Mund, er vergrub die Hände in ihrem Haar, ließ es durch die Finger gleiten, prägte sich jede Nuance ihres Aussehens ein._  
_Er spürte, wie sie drängte, wie es beinahe unerträglich süß wurde._  
_Wie sich ein schmaler Körper an seinen presste, warme Hände über seine Schultern strichen. Als er Lily mit jeder Faser seines Körpers wollte, öffnete er die Augen._  
_Aber ihn traf nicht ein Blick aus Smaragd._  
_Weich und warm war der Blick, hüllte ihn ein, doch die Augen waren Haselnussbraun..._

Snape fuhr hoch.  
Er spürte ein warmes Pulsieren im Körper.  
„Lily...", murmelte er, nicht sicher, was er von seinem Traum halten sollte.

Jedes seiner Gelenke schmerzte, als er aufstand.  
Was er jetzt brauchte war Tee und Arbeit um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen.

~.~.~.~.~

Mit aufgehender Sonne stand Hermine auf.  
Heute war ein großer Tag – Halloween.  
Nicht, dass sie das Fest beeindruckt hätte – obwohl die Große Halle immer so schön geschmückt war – aber heute war der Tag, an dem Dumbledore der Schule verkünden würde, dass Hogwarts am MSC teilnahm und _sie_ die Schule vertreten sollte.  
Sie war sehr aufgeregt, obwohl sie wusste, dass das albern war.  
Zusammen mit ihren Freunden ging sie zum Frühstück.  
Harry bekam eine Eule von Hagrid, mit einer Einladung morgen Nachmittag mit ihm Tee zu trinken.  
Hermine aber bekam gleich zwei Briefe – einen von Lupin, in dem er sie alle morgen zum Tee einlud („Er entwickelt sich zu einer Art zweiten Hagrid", grummelte Ron, „Hoffentlich schmecken seine Kekse besser!") und einen von Professor McGonagall, in dem es hieß, sie solle morgen Abend Punkt zwanzig Uhr in Dumbledore's Büro erscheinen, um zusammen mit Snape ihr Projekt vorzustellen und einige wichtige Dinge zu besprechen.  
„Sieht nach ziemlichem Stress aus", stellte Ginny trocken fest.  
„Erst Lupin, dann Hagrid, dann Dumbledore..."  
Hermine nickte.  
„Wird schon klappen", mutmaßte sie.  
„Nicht dass du am Ende zusammenklappst", grummelte Ginny, doch Hermine überhörte diesen Kommentar.  
„Miss Granger?", rief Professor McGonagall da nach ihr.  
„Ja Professor?"  
„Kommen Sie bitte mit... es geht um _heute Abend_", betonte die Professor überdeutlich.  
Harry, Ron und Ginny sahen so verwirrt aus, dass Hermine unweigerlich grinsen musste.  
Professor McGonagall führte sie in einen kleinen Raum neben der Eingangshalle.  
„Ich möchte mit Ihnen über Ihre Abendgarderobe sprechen. Ich gehe davon aus, dass Severus _schwarz _tragen wird", sie schnaubte missbilligend, „Daher wäre es am Besten, sie trügen auch etwas schwarzes."  
Hermine sah sie an.  
„Wozu soll ich die gleiche Farbe tragen wie Professor Snape?"  
„Miss Granger, heute Abend wird der Schule..."  
„Ich weiß", unterbrach Hermine, „Aber..."  
„Hat Professor Dumbledore Sie denn nicht davon unterrichtet, wie offiziell diese „Verkündung" ist? Sie werden nach vorne gebeten, zusammen mir Professor Snape und ein Reporter des Tagespropheten wird da sein, Fotos machen und sie beide interviewen!"  
Hermine sah sie überrascht an.  
„Aber ich habe gar nichts schwarzes – nur meine Schuluniform!"  
„Deswegen habe ich Ihnen ein Kleid besorgt! Es liegt auf Ihrem Bett bereit.  
Machen Sie sich nur schön zurecht, alles andere wird schon."  
Hermine nickte und wollte gehen, da fügte die Professor noch hinzu: „Miss Granger, ich bin wirklich sehr stolz auf Sie. Wir alle erwarten großes von Ihnen, wirklich großes."  
Und mit den Worten war Hermine entlassen.


	21. Haselnussbraun, Verlangen und Propeller

**21\. Kapitel**

Cause it's the way we talk, the way we walk, the way your words connect my thoughts. The way  
we move, the way we stand, the way our world is in your hands. My life's just like a prison, we  
shout but no one listens. We're set, all in position, use us, take us, break us!  
(Thousand Foot Krutch - Quicken)

Tatsächlich lag auf ihrem Bett ein Kleid.  
Es war schrecklich schlicht, nahezu unauffällig, aber es hatte seine gewissen Reize.  
Sie streifte es über.  
Es war figurbetonend und lag an der Hüfte eng an, weitete sich dann aber ein wenig. Es glänzte matt und schlug an der Seite eine Falte.  
Die breiten Spaghettiträger und der opulente Ausschnitt betonten ihre Reize dennoch.  
Da platzte Lavander in den Schlafsaal.  
Sie sah Hermine so ungläubig an, dass es schon fast beleidigend wirkte.  
„Gehst du weg?!"  
„Nein, nein..."  
„Wozu dann das Kleid?"  
„Für heute Abend."  
„Heute Abend?"  
Verzweifelt versuchte Hermine ihre Haare in einen Knoten zu zwängen.  
Leider hatten die ganz andere Pläne und kräuselten sich nur umso hartnäckiger.  
„Hermine?", fragte Lavender behutsam, „Soll ich die vielleicht helfen?"  
„Das wäre nett..."  
Lavender trat auf sie zu - „Lass mich nur machen. Soll es denn eher schlicht oder eher imposant?"  
Hermine überlegte.  
„Nicht zu übertrieben, bitte, aber schon hübsch."  
„Das krieg ich schon hin. Glaub's mir, alle werden nur auf dich sehen."  
„Das glaub ich auch...", murmelte Hermine nervös.

~.~.~.~.~

Das würde ein grauenhafter Abend werden.  
Mit Miss Granger auf Fotos und zu Interviews...

Er zog seinen schwarzen Festumhang über.  
Der Umhang sah genauso aus wie seine gewöhnliche Kleidung, hatte aber eine pelzähnliche Schärpe – natürlich auch in schwarz.

~.~.~.~.~

„Lavander", hauchte Hermine, die fasziniert ihr Spiegelbild betrachtete, „Du bist eine Künstlerin, wirklich!"  
Hermines sonst so buschiges Haar war in einem lockeren Knoten gebunden, aus dem nur wenige Strähnen verspielt auf ihre Schultern hingen und sich in seichten Wellen drehten.  
Lavander grinste.  
„Gut, ich lass dich dann mal allein", sagte sie dann und ging zurück zu den anderen.

Erst als die große Turmuhr 20 Uhr schlug, verließ Hermine den Schlafsaal.  
Das Fest in der Großen Halle begann.  
Vor Aufregung viel es ihr schwer zu atmen.  
In der Eingangshalle traf sie auf Snape.  
Sein schwarzer Umhang unterschied sich kaum von seiner Alltagskleidung, lag aber bei näherem Betrachten enger am Körper an und betonte seine muskulöse Brust, über die sich eine Art Fell-Schärpe spannte.  
Hermine konnte ein leichtes Aufkeuchen nicht unterdrücken.  
Er sah gut aus!  
In dem Moment drehte er sich um und sein fassungsloser Blick taxierte ihn.

~.~.~.~.~

Granger.  
Sie sah... verboten gut aus.  
Es überraschte ihn völlig, er hatte eher an das typisch streberhafte Auftreten gedacht.  
Ihr Kleid betonte ihre schmale Hüfte und die runden Brüste.  
Es war schlicht, aber sie machte es zu einer Robe, die einer Königin würdig gewesen wäre.

Er spürte ein ihm völlig unbekanntes Kribbeln, eine Art Verlangen.  
Er suchte ihren Blick.  
Sie strahlte ihn an, als gäbe es nichts schöneres auf der Welt, als ihn zu sehen.  
Es machte ihn glücklich, obwohl er wusste, dass das falsch war.

Und als er sie so tief ansah, wurde er von einer Erkenntnis überrollt – es waren ihre haselnussbraunen Augen, in die er im Traum gesehen hatte.

~.~.~.~.~

Wie er sie ansah!  
So hatte sie ihn noch nie gesehen.  
Seine Augen glühten vor Verlangen, strahlten eine Hitze aus, die sie immer tiefer in einen Bann zog.  
Plötzlich stolperte ihr Herz, setzte mehrere Schläge aus, lief dann ruckend weiter... es schlug so schnell, vibrierte wie ein Propeller, schien – flattrig wie ein Kolibri – in die Luft aufzusteigen... an der höchsten Stelle angelangt ging in ihr eine Wärme auf, die sich von ihrem Herzen aus bis in die Fingerspitzen ausbreitete.

~.~.~.~.~

Sie stand nun direkt vor ihm.  
Ihr Duft traf ihn.  
Da setzte sein Verstand völlig aus.  
Er griff nach ihrem Arm, zog sie in den Eingang zum Kerker.  
Er fühlte nicht, ob sie sich sträubte, drückte sie mit dem Rücken an die Kerkermauer, legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern und presste seine Lippen auf ihre.

~.~.~.~.~

Hermine hörte in dem Moment auf zu denken, als seine Lippen ihre berührten.  
Er presste seine Lippen fest auf ihre, sie spürte, wie ein Pulsieren sie durchzuckte.  
Völlig von Sinnen griff sie in sein Haar,zog in fester an sich.  
Sie öffnete die Lippen, seine Zunge streifte die ihre und brachte sie restlos um den Verstand.  
„Bitte", dachte sie innig, „Bitte lass dies kein Traum sein!"

~.~.~.~.~

Sie küsste gut, besser als im Traum.  
Sie schmeckte auf besser.  
Unterdessen tobte in seinem Kopf ein Sturm von Gefühlen und Gedanken.  
Einerseits wollte er mehr, viel mehr, er wollte alles, andererseits wünschte er sich, dass es endlich auhörte.  
„Severus! Was in aller Welt tust du da?! Du küsst Granger, deine nervige, selbstverliebte, streberhafte_SCHÜLERIN!_"

~.~.~.~.~

Hermine saugte alles in sich auf, was sie von ihm bekam.  
Sie flog.  
Sie tauchte ein in eine Flut aus Gefühl.  
Es war so schön und doch so schrecklich.  
Irgendwann löste er sich abrupt von ihr.  
Hermine taumelte zur Seite, noch ganz benommen von ihrem Kuss.  
Sie hatte Snape geküsst.  
Nein, Severus.  
Es tat gut, seinen Namen zu denken.  
Und es hatte sich richtig angefühlt.  
Atemlos sah sie ihn an, prägte sich jedes noch so kleine Detail seines Gesichtes ein.  
Seine Augen glühten noch immer, leuchteten, sprühten Funken.  
Es war alles so gut!

Sie hatte sich noch gar nicht wieder richtig orientiert, da durchschnitt er ihren Frieden.  
„Granger", seine Stimme zitterte leicht, ob das von Atemlosigkeit oder unterdrücktem Zorn kam, wusste sie nicht, „Das ist falsch. Vergessen Sie es einfach. Wir müssen hoch zum... Fest."  
Er drehte sich hastig um und floh förmig nach oben.

Von Schmerz und Unverständnis betäubt, stolperte sie ihm nach.

Was war nur los?


	22. Interview

**22\. Kapitel**

Hate  
Is only what you say  
Not what you mean  
And pain  
Is what's inside of me  
Not when you're bleeding  
I will fall  
I'll fall  
And take your breath away  
We could change it all  
And take your breath away

This anger changes me  
It affects the way I see  
Affects every part of me  
And makes you my enemy  
(Thousand Foot Krutch – My own enemy)

In der Eingangshalle wartete er auf sie.  
„Professor ich..."  
„Miss Granger, was wollen Sie jetzt noch von mir? Wir kommen noch zu spät, also beeilen Sie sich gefälligst! Wie gesagt, hätte man in Gryffindor etwas mehr hier oben", er tippte sich an den Kopf, „Wäre die Welt nur halb so kompliziert."  
Völlig sprachlos schüttelte sie einfach den Kopf.  
Der Hass in seiner Stimme traf sie vollkommen unvermittelt.  
Obwohl sie sich fast die Zunge abbiss um die Kommentare zu schlucken, die ihr in den Sinn kamen, schaffte sie es doch, eine Art geschäftliche Ruhe auszustrahlen.  
Eine Fassade der Kühle, dabei tobte sie innerlich.  
Er hatte sie geküsst!  
Er hatte angefangen!  
Am liebsten hätte sie vor Wut mit dem Fuß aufgestampft.  
Was bildete der sich eigentlich ein?!  
Er drehte sich noch einmal um.  
„Die Tür wird sich öffnen, wenn Dumbledore mit seiner Ansage fertig ist. Bitte versuchen Sie, Haltung zu wahren und auszusehen, als sei alles _normal_."  
Dabei sah er sie so intensiv an, dass sie zurückzuckte.  
Sofort sprang sie ein.  
„Selbstverständlich, Professor."  
Noch bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, öffnete sich die große, schwere Tür mit einem leichten Ächzen.  
Sofort ging Snape los.  
Wie sie so hinter ihm lief, fiel ihr seine fast raubtierhafte Gangart auf.  
Er ging zügig, aber sehr geschmeidig.  
Die Schüler klatschten.  
Zumindest alle außer die Slytherins.  
Und einige (neidische) Ravenclaws sahen ebenfalls wenig begeistert aus.  
Sie mussten die ganze Halle durchqueren; Hermine spürte, wie sich die Blicke der Schülerschaft in sie bohrte.  
Am liebsten hätte sie jetzt ein gutes Buch, um ihr Gesicht dahinter zu verbergen.  
Woher kam nur diese plötzliche Scheue?  
Sie betraten das Podest, auf dem Dumbledore stand.  
Hermine sah, wie Hagrid grührt weinte, Lupin ihr verschmitzt zuzwinkerte und Minerva McGonagall ihr aufmunternd zunickte.  
Ihre Freunde winkten und pfiffen.  
Sie lächelte.  
In dem Moment nahm ihr das Blitzlicht die Sicht.  
Erst nachdem ihre Welt für einige Augenblicke nur aus schwarz und bunten Flecken bestanden hatte, tauchte eine Frau in ihrem Blickfeld auf.  
Rita Kimmkorn!  
Natürlich – die schrieb ja wieder für den Propheten...  
„Miss Granzer, Professor Snake, die ganze Zauberwelt spricht von Ihnen und nun habe ich die Ehre, Sie zu interviewen!", flötete sie, „Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden..."  
Ganz deutlich sah sie, wie Hagrid seine Hand zu einer Faust ballte, Minerva die Lippen schürzte und Harry und Ron ihr mitleidige Blicke zuwarfen.  
Die Kimmkorn führte sie durch die kleine Tür hinter dem Lehrertisch nach draußen.  
„In mein Büro", sagte Snape kühl.  
„Wie Sie wünschen, Professor Srape."  
Snape setzte seine mörderischste Miene auf, die sogar Hermine einschüchterte.  
Er stieß seine Bürotür auf, setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch.  
Hermine nahm wie gewohnt auf dem Stuhl davor Platz.  
Nachdem sich die Kimmkorn pikiert umgesehen hatte, stellte sie sich vor die Beiden und holte Feder und Block hervor.  
„Snake, erzählen Sie doch mal ein bisschen von sich."  
Snape presste die Lippen so fest zusammen, dass sie einen mehr als schmalen Strich bildeten. Hermine wartete nur darauf, dass er aus der Haut fuhr. Stattdessen sagte er mit bedrohlichster Stimme: „Ich bin hier Lehrer für Zabertränke. Aber Miss Granger nimmt am MSC teil, nicht ich."  
Rita wandte sich ihr zu.  
„Miss Grunger, _schön_ Sie wiederzusehen! Wie fühlt sich das an, als „_Auserwählte_"?"  
Hermine versuchte den Haken in der Frage zu finden.  
„Ich fühle mich geehrt, Hogwarts zu vertreten, bin mir aber auch der Verantwortung bewusst, die dies mit sich bringt."  
„Und lernen Sie viel?"  
Snape warf ihr bereits mahnende Blicke zu.  
Sie wusste nicht, was er meinte.  
„Ähm, ja, also schon."  
„Und Professor Snage? Unterstützt er Sie? Hilft er Ihnen?"  
„Ja, er unterstützt mich."  
„Sie verbringen also viel Zeit zusammen?"  
Da endlich verstand Hermine – Rita Kimmkorn konnte natürlich nicht aus ihrer Haut und suchte nach einer neuen Story! Sie sah schon die Schlagzeilen vor sich: „Missbrauch beim MSC – wie Tutor seine Schülerin bedrängt", „Erneuter Skandal – wieso auch dieser interschulische Wettbewerb ins Wasser fällt" oder „Tutor oder Zuhälter?"  
Dieser schrecklichen Frau würde bestimmt etwas einfallen, dass Snape und sie in Unannehmlichkeiten stürzen konnte.  
„Kaum – schließlich muss ich ja alleine arbeiten."  
Snape nickte und sah sie an.

Das Interview dauerte ewig.  
Immer wenn Hermine dachte, es könne nicht noch eine Frage kommen, hatte die Kimmkorn noch zehn weitere.  
Irgendwann brach Snape das Interview ab, mit der Ausrede als Lehrkörper könne er es nicht mit ansehen, wenn seine Schüler so lange wach bleiben würden.  
Hermine hätte über die Paradoxie der Situation gegrinst, wäre sie nicht noch immer wütend, verletzt und enttäuscht.  
Bis jetzt hatte sie ihre Gefühle unter Kontrolle, aber sie hatte Angst vor der Nacht.  
Wer hätte gedacht, dass Snape ihr helfen würde?  
Beim Rausgehen drückte er ihr unauffällig ein Fläschchen in die Hand und sagte trocken: „Schlafen Sie gut, Miss Granger."  
Hermine sah in verdutzt an.  
Er hatte ihr Schlafmittel gegeben.


	23. Tränke, Trottel, typische Fehler

**23\. Kapitel**

I watched you walk away from life  
Helplessly gripping my own  
I lie awake in my strife  
The lights you walked was shown  
The feelings that you're still with me now  
(There for tomorrow – Left all alone)

Hermine schlief selig.  
Sie hatte nie besser geschlafen.  
Das unterdessen eine kalte Flüssigkeit durch ihre Venen kroch, sich tiefer in sie fraß und ihre wärmsten Erinnerungen schluckte, bemerkte sie nicht.  
Sie träumte von Snape und sich und einer Kerkermauer...  
da erreichte die Flüssigkeit auch ihr Gehirn, sog den Traum in sich auf und verrann.

~.~.~.~.~

Nachdem diese _Person_ endlich gegangen war, sackte Snape in seinen Privaträumen zusammen.  
Er wollte nicht denken, aber er wusste, dass sich das nun nicht länger vermeiden ließ.  
„Severus", begann er seinen Monolog, „Severus. Du Idiot. Du dämmlicher Idiot. Wie konntest du nur so... hirnrissig sein?! Du hast deine Schülerin geküsst. Dich strafbar gemacht! Und nicht irgendeine Schülerin, nein, es muss natürlich diejenige sein, die du acht Stunden die Woche siehst! Deine Discipula! Du elender Trottel!" Snape stand auf, öffnete einen seiner Schränke.  
Darin stand ein sehr, sehr kleines Denkarium.  
Dumbledore hatte es ihm einst geschenkt.  
Mit zitternder Hand entfernte er einige Gedanken aus seinem Kopf.  
Dann beschloss er sich hinzulegen.  
Er würde nicht schlafen können.  
Und wenn, dann würde er Albträume haben.

-.-.-.-.-

Dumbledore ging unruhig in seinem Büro auf und ab.  
Sein linker großer Zeh hatte gezwickt.  
Als Hermine und Severus in die Große Halle gekommen waren, hatte es angefangen.  
In der Hoffnung, besser denken zu können, wenn er einen klaren Kopf hatte, öffnete er den Schrank, in dem sein Denkarium stand.  
Ungewöhnlicher Weise leuchtete es hell, obwohl er es seit Wochen nicht benutzt hatte.  
Er berührte das Becken.  
Ein nebelartiger Severus erschien, der Hermine ein Fläschchen in die Hand drückte und sagte: „Schlafen Sie gut, Miss Granger".  
Von Neugierde getrieben, beugte er sich so weit über das Becken, bis seine Nasenspitze fast die Gedanken berührte.  
Dumbledore spürte, wie er nach vorne kippte und sich sein Büro um ihn herum auflöste.

_,,Professor Snape?" fragte Hermine, die neben ihm stand. Sie befanden sich unter einer Straßenlaterne, offenbar vor ihrem Haus, ,,Was machen SIE denn hier?" Severus fuhr herum. Dumbledore hatte ihn noch nicht bemerkt, ihn schwindelte immer etwas, wenn er in Gedanken unterwegs war. ,,Miss Granger", grüßte Severus sie kühl. Ein Hauch von Spott schwang in seiner Stimme mit, ,,wonach sieht es denn aus?" ,,Sie beobachten mich? Als Ordensmitglied, oder als Todesser?" Gespannt beugte Dumbledore sich vor, ,,Wäre ich ein Todesser, hätte ich sie getötet", zischte er, ,,eine Nervensäge weniger auf der Welt." Erschrocken zuckte Hermine zurück. Er schüttelte pikiert den Kopf, ,,Also als Ordensmitglied." ,,Natürlich, Sie dummes Mädchen. Dachten Sie etwa, der Direktor würde Sie ohne jeden Schutz alleine lassen, nachdem, was im Ministerium geschehen ist?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und Dumbledore hatte Mitleid mit ihr. Severus musterte sie abfällig. Dann weiteten sich seine Augen. ,,Was hatten Sie mit dem Messer vor?", fragte er scharf. Hermine errötete. ,,Zur Verteidigung", nuschelte sie verlegen. ,,Miss Granger, Sie KÖNNEN nicht so dumm sein zu glauben, Sie könnten Madam Lestrange mit einem Messer gefährlich werden, sollte sie je einen Fuß in diese Muggelsiedlung setzen?" ,,Besser als gar nichts!", verteidigte sich Hermine. ,,Was machen Sie überhaupt hier draußen?" Severus beäugte sie misstrauisch. ,,Ich wollte wissen, wer Nacht für Nacht unser Haus beobachtet." ,,Bis gestern Abend war es Sturgis Podmore, dieser Stümper, aber ich löse ihn ab." ,,Professor?", fragte sie verschüchtert, ,,Was ist in letzter Zeit so passiert? Ich habe von nichts gehört und war ganz krank vor Sorge." ,,Würde ich das Bedürfnis verspüren, mit Ihnen zu plaudern, so hätte ich Ihnen eine Einladung zum Tee geschickt. Ich bin geschäftlich hier, also schlage ich vor, Sie bringen jetzt dieses sagenhafte Messer dorthin zurück, wo sie es her haben und verschwinden zurück ins Bett." Sie senkte den Blick. Er wandte sich ab. Alles drehte sich, die Szene löste sich auf. Dumbledore war sich plötzlich nicht mehr sicher, ob er mehr sehen wollte._

_Er fand sich in einem Kerker wieder, mitten in einer Zaubertrankstunde. _  
_Severus schien Hermine zu beobachten, während Hermine ihren Trank in ein kleines Fläschchen füllte. Ihre Hände zitterten. Severus lächelte diabolisch. Hermine reichte ihm die Probe. Er nahm sie, drehte sie im Licht hin und her und untersuchte sie. Severus' Gesichtszüge bleiben unverändert. Wortlos hielt er ihr das Fläschchen hin. Sie nahm ihm die Probe aus der Hand und sah ihn fragend an.  
Beide schwiegen. Dumbledore ging ein Licht auf – dies war wohl die Stunde, in der Snape es geschafft hatte, Hermine dazu zu bringen am MSC teilzunehmen!  
,,Professor?", fragte sie nun schüchtern, ,,Was ist denn nun mit meiner Arbeit?"  
Snape verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen. Er sah ihr in die Augen.  
Hermine schien nicht zu wissen, wo sie hinsehen sollte und hielt seinen Blicken eisern Stand.  
,,Sie haben sehr gut gearbeitet, Miss Granger." Dumbledore meinte förmlich zu hören, wie sehr Severus dieses Lob anstrengte.  
Sie sahen sich noch eine Weile an, Hermine verwundert, Severus bemüht.  
Aber es war mehr in ihren Blicken. _  
_Dumbledore spürte eine Art warme Energie, die von Hermine zu Sverus schwappte.  
Schließlich lief Hermine rot an, Severus zuckte zusammen.  
Erneut verschwamm das Bild._

_Er fand sich auf den Ländereien wieder._  
_Unter einem Baum lag Severus, Hermine kniete neben ihm._  
_Sie fühlte seinen Puls.  
Severus schien zu schlafen, wälzte sich unruhig hin und her.  
Hermine sah ihn unentwegt an.  
Sie strich ihm mit spitzen Fingern das Haar aus der Stirn, ihr Blicke so weich und verklärt, ja nahezu liebevoll, dass Dumbledore etwas dämmerte...  
Seine Gesichtszüge erschienen ihr erst ausdruckslos, doch er meinte auch eine große Pein darin zu lesen.  
Langsam drehte er sich um, atmete unregelmäßiger; er würde erwachen.  
Hermine sprang auf und eilte zurück zum Schloss._  
_Dumbledore kannte diese Szene._  
_Aber aus einer anderen Perspektive._  
_Er hatte am Fenster gestanden._

_Und Dumbledore ging ein Licht auf._  
_Er hatte genug gesehen._  
_Die Energie war da gewesen, wenn auch nur schwach._  
_Er schloss die Augen, als er sie öffnete, fand er sich in seinem Büro wieder._

_Er musste nachdenken._  
_Diese Gedanken waren eine eindeutige Bestätigung der Prophezeiung._  
_Aber wie kamen sie in sein Denkarium?_  
_Und was bedeutete diese Bestätigung für die Zukunft?_  
_Wie sollte er die Geschehnisse lenken?_  
_Sollte er sie überhaupt lenken?_  
_Fragen über Fragen._  
_Und für jede einzelne würde er sich eine Antwort überlegen, die das Wohl möglichst vieler Menschen gewährleistete._  
_Seine alte Schwäche._  
_Das größere Wohl. _


	24. Wie verrinnendes Wasser

**24\. Kapitel**

Sometimes love feels like pain and sometimes I wonder if it's all the same,  
Sometimes life feels just like rain, cause you never know, when it's gonna fall down on you.  
(Thousand Foot Krutch – Wish you well)

Hermine öffnete die Augen. Sie hatte sehr gut geschlafen.  
Trotzdem fühlte sie sich nicht wirklich wohl.  
Irgendwie war ihr komisch zu Mute.  
Ein bisschen so, als hätte ihr jemand eine Narkose verpasst – taub.  
Sie dachte sich aber nichts weiter dabei, stand auf und duschte ausgiebig.  
In Gedanken ging sie noch einmal den Tagesablauf durch – ihr letzter freier Tag, bevor sie sich ernsthaft in die Forschungen für den MSC stürzen musste.  
Frühstück mit ihren Freunden, Tee bei Hagrid, Tee bei Lupin, Treffen mit Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall und Professor Snape.  
Vor dem Schlafsaal traf sie auf Ginny, die ihr flüchtig einen guten Morgen wünschte und dann ungeduldig zu den Jungs zog.  
Kaum saßen die Vier in der Großen Halle am Gryffindortisch, sprudelten auch schon die Fragen aus ihnen heraus:  
„Seit wann weißt du, dass du Discipula bist?"  
„Wieso hast du uns nichts erzählt?"  
„Wie ist Schniefelus so als Tutor?"  
„Was machst du als Projekt?"  
„Glaubst du, du kannst gewinnen?"  
„Wann genau findet der Wettbewerb statt?"  
Hermine beantwortete jede ihrer unzähligen Fragen so geduldig wie möglich, freute sie sich doch darüber, dass sie nun keine Geheimnisse mehr vor ihren Freunden haben musste.

Der Tee mit Hagrid verlief ähnlich, nur das Hagrid irgendwann auf andere Fragen kam...  
„Sag mal, Mine, wie lief denn das Interview mit … naja, weißt schon, wen ich mein", fragte er neugierig, wobei man merkte, wie schwer es ihm fiel, Rita Kimmkorn's Namen über die Lippen zu bringen.  
Hermine versuchte sich an das Interview zu erinnern.  
Aber es gelang ihr nicht.  
Und je verzweifelter sie versuchte, ihre trüben Erinnerungen festzuhalten, desto schwächer schienen diese zu werden, wie Wasser, das in den bloßen Händen zerrinnt.  
„Ich weiß nicht", murmelte sie schließlich.  
„Mach dir ma kein Kopf!", dröhnte Hagrid und schlug ihr fest mit der Hand auf die Schulter, „Dich wird se ja nich so am Wickel haben wie mich, meinste?"  
Hermine, der das Gespräch plötzlich mehr als unangenehm wurde, warf einen schnellen Blick auf die Uhr.  
„Ich muss los", stellte sie fest, „Zu Lupin."

Vor Lupin's Büro war der Anflug an Unwohlsein aber bereits wieder vorbei und so vergaß sie ihn auch recht schnell.  
Das Gespräch mit ihm verlief wesentlich besser.  
Zwar war er auch interessiert, schien aber bereits ganz gut informiert, sodass sie seine Fragen nicht mehr als langweilig empfand.  
Nach einer gewissen Zeit hatte sie aber einfach nicht mehr den Nerv dazu, nur über den MSC zu sprechen, weshalb sie versuchte, das Thema zu wechseln.  
„Sag mal, Remus", fragte sie scheinheilig, „Was machen wir eigentlich als nächstes in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste?"  
„Ich hatte eigentlich vor, jetzt die Patroni einzuführen – aber die können viele von euch ja schon."  
Er zwinkerte ihr verschwörerisch zu.  
Hermine nickte.  
Nun waren sie bei ihrem Lieblingsthema angelangt – der Unterricht.  
So kam es, dass ihr die Zeit bei Lupin viel zu kurz vorkam und sie es fast bedauerte, als sie wieder gehen musste.  
Lupin lud sie aber ein, ihn bald wieder besuchen zu kommen.

Im Büro des Schulleiters warteten die Professoren bereits auf sie.  
Als sie den Raum betrat spürte sie eine aufsteigende Taubheit in der Brust, nahm diese aber nur am Rande wahr.  
Sie diskutierten über die Wahl des Projektes, denn dieses musste bereits an Weihnachten bekannt gegeben werden.  
Sie sollte einen Trank entwickeln, der den Amnesia-Zauber, also die Gedächtnismodifizierung, rückgängig machen konnte.  
Hermine freute sich sehr auf das Projekt, denn es klang unglaublich interessant.  
Sie lauschte versonnen Dumbledore's Ausführungen über das Projekt, bis sie bemerkte, dass Professor Snape ihr immer wieder prüfende Blicke zuwarf.  
Das verwunderte sie zutiefst, müsste er als ihr Lehrer doch eigentlich wissen, dass sie Dumbledore gedanklich mühelos folgen konnte.  
Nachdem Professor McGonagall ihr erneut erklärte, wie stolz sie war und wie hoch ihre Erwartungen doch seien, durfte sie gehen.  
Von nun an würde sie jeden zweiten Abend für den MSC arbeiten und außerdem weiterhin von Professor Snape als Laborassistentin eingesetzt werden.  
Hermine liebte diese Arbeiten einfach!

~.~.~.~.~

Seine Sorgen waren unbegründet gewesen.  
Scheinbar hatte der von ihm entwickelte Amnesia-Trank wirklich gewirkt, schien Miss Granger doch mehr oder weniger gefasst und von seiner Anwesenheit völlig kalt gelassen.  
Natürlich war er sich noch etwas unsicher, ob es die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war, unter Einfluss von Magie ihre möglicherweise aufkeimenden Gefühle für ihn zu ersticken, doch war dies nun mal die einzig mögliche Lösung.  
Abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass er Lily liebte und nicht sie, gab es einfach zu viele negative Aspekte – die Tatsache, dass sie seine Schülerin war, dass er biologisch gesehen ihr Vater hätte sein können, die umher schnüffelnde Kimmkorn und die unbestreitbare Tatsache, dass er die Hälfte seines Lebens als Todesser verbrachte...  
Und da sie so unglaublich stur war, dass sie, hatte sie sich einmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt, sich davon nur schwer wieder abbringen ließ, machte klärende Gespräche für ihn unmöglich.  
Es war also wirklich das einzig richtige gewesen, ihr den Trank zu geben.  
Und gewissermaßen musste er sich für seinen Geniestreich loben – schließlich hatte er den Trank mit Schlafmittel kompatibel gemacht und dafür gesorgt, dass er sich von alleine nachfüllte.  
Es sollte also keine Probleme mehr geben.  
Wie sehr er sich da doch täuschte!


	25. Patronus

**25\. Kapitel**

Don't lie to me  
I've seen everything I need  
And I've heard all the requests  
Like a symphony of thieves  
(Thousand Foot Krutch – Watching over me)

Es vergingen genau drei Wochen.  
Eigentlich geschah nicht viel, in dieser Zeit.  
Hermine nahm weiterhin ihren – merkwürdigerweise nie leer werdenden – Trank und schlief gut. Leider hatte sie das Taubheitsgefühl nicht verlassen.  
Ganz im Gegenteil, mittlerweile war es so weit gekommen, dass sie manchmal gar nichts mehr fühlen konnte.  
Außerdem konsumierte sie immer größere Mengen des Trankes.  
Ihre Stunden im Kerker verliefen erträglich, sie kam ganz gut mit Snape aus, freute sich aber aus ihr unerklärlichen Gründen nicht mehr so haltlos darauf.  
Auch ihre Freundschaft hatte sich erneut stark gewandelt.  
Sie investierte mehr Zeit in ihre Freunde, merkte aber mit der Zeit, dass sie das Zusammensein mit ihnen nicht mehr so berührte wie früher.  
Sie verbrachte sehr viel Zeit mit Arbeit, lernte mehr denn je zuvor, auch für den MSC.  
Häufig traf sie Lupin in der Bibliothek oder besuchte ihn zum Tee, mit Hagrid war es auch nicht mehr dasselbe.  
Ihr Projekt schritt seht gut voran, hatte sie es theoretisch doch bereits alles begriffen.  
Bald sollte die praktische Umsetzung ihrer Ideen folgen.

Es war ein ruhiger Freitagnachmittag.  
Hermine saß mit Lupin und Tonks, die nun offiziell ein Paar waren, in den Drei Besen um ein Butterbier zu trinken.  
„Ach, Mine", fiel Lupin irgendwann ein, „Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass wir jetzt in der nächsten Stunde mit den Patroni anfangen wollen. Nur falls du schon mal üben willst."  
Er lächelte verschmitzt.  
Tonks grinste.  
„Remus", tadelte sie gespielt entrüstet , „Hermine hat bestimmt schon vor Wochen angefangen zu lernen!"  
Hermine lächelte.  
Sie hatte tatsächlich vor, noch einmal den Patronus-Zauner zu wiederholen.  
Dazu wollte sie nachts wieder ihren bereits erprobten „Ich-hör-nicht-recht"-Zauber zum Einsatz bringen.

Als die anderen Mädchen endlich schliefen, stand Hermine tatsächlich auf und legte Stille über sich.  
Dann konzentrierte sie sich ganz auf ihre glückliche Erinnerung...  
ja – welche war denn das noch mal?  
„Wo ist meine Erinnerung hin?!", fragte sie sich und durchforstete ihre Gedanken nach... nach was suchte sie eigentlich?  
Verwirrt und aufgelöst dachte sie nach.  
Es war etwas mit Hogwarts gewesen, aber was?  
„Mich hat doch nicht jemand mit einem Gedächtnisfluch belegt?", überlegte sie und beschloss, Lupin zu fragen, wenn sie ihn traf, oder morgen in der MSC-Stunde Snape.  
Vollkommen unerwartet glühte plötzlich der Zauberstab in ihrer Hand auf, stob Funken und vibirierte.  
Geistesgegenwärtig führte sie den Patronus-Zauber aus.  
Es brach ein weißer Nebel aus ihrer Zauberstabspitze.  
Aber es wollte sich kein Fischotter formen!  
Ihre Finger zitterten.  
Scheinbar hatte sie seit über sechs Stunden keinen Trank mehr genommen.  
Hermine reagierte da besonders empfindlich.  
So in Gedanken verstreut bemerkte sie nicht, dass sich ein Patronus bildete.  
Aber nicht ihr Otter.  
Groß war das Tier, eine Raubkatze, elegant, geschmeidig mit wilder Mähne.  
Es war ein Löwe.  
Aber das war nicht alles.  
Der Löwe war nicht weiß, wie es bei Patroni üblich war, er war schwarz.  
Und da traf Hermine eine Erkenntnis.  
Sie hatte ihre Erinnerungen wieder!


	26. Ein Raum, sich wiederzufinden

**26\. Kapitel**

There's nothing left to say so  
Take the ashes from the floor  
Bury them to just make sure  
That nothing more is left of me  
Just bittersweet memories  
(Bullet for my Valentine – Bittersweet Memories)

Sie erinnerte sich an den Weihnachtsball in ihrem vierten Jahr an Hogwarts.  
Damals war sie mit Viktor Krum hingegangen.  
Er hatte sie wirklich glücklich gemacht.  
Doch kaum hatte sie an Viktor gedacht, löste sich vor ihren Augen der Patronus wieder auf.  
„Was passiert hier?", fragte sie sich.  
„Expecto Patronum!", sie dachte mit aller Kraft an den Quidditch-Spieler.  
Nichts geschah.  
Kein silberner Dunst und schon gar kein schwarzer Löwe.  
Lavander atmete unregelmäßig im Schlaf.  
„Ich muss woanders hin", überlegte Hermine sich.  
Aber wie das, ohne am Ende erwischt zu werden?  
Gerade jetzt, wo sie Hogwart's Discipula für den MSC war...  
Ihr kam ein Gedanke.  
Harry's Tarnumhang.  
Natürlich konnte sie ihn jetzt nicht fragen, aber er würde schon (hoffentlich) nichts dagegen haben.  
„Accio Tarnumhang!"  
Tatsächlich flog durch das große Fenster der Tarnumhang ins Zimmer.  
Unsicher, ob sie das Richtige tat, warf sie ihn über, überprüfte im Spiegel, ob sie auch ja unsichtbar war und verließ dann so lautlos wie nur möglich den Schlafsaal.  
Sie überlegte erst, sich in einem leeren Klassenraum näher mit ihrem Patronus auseinanderzusetzen, entschied sich dann aber doch lieber für den Raum der Wünsche.  
Sie musste sich nur genau überlegen, was sie sich wünschen sollte...  
bis sie im siebten Stock angelangt war, hatte sie sich etwas überlegt.  
Hermine lief also angestrengt denkend vor der besagten Wand auf und ab.  
Nach dem dritten Mal „Gib mir einen Raum, in dem ich mich unbemerkt wiederfinden kann", erschien schließlich eine Tür in der Wand.  
Nervös öffnete sie die Tür.  
Und fand sich auf einer Art Waldlichtung wieder.  
Die Lichtung war zwar begrenzt und generell sah es mehr aus wie ein Zimmer im Freien, aber Hermine fand das super.  
Sie legte sich in der Mitte der Lichtung auf den Boden, schloss die Augen und versuchte zu fühlen.  
Doch auch, als sie sich ihre Erinnerung an Krum aufrief, empfand sie nichts.  
Keine Zuneigung oder Wärme.  
Es war einfach taub.  
„Vielleicht", überlegte sie, „Kann er deinen Patronus nicht mehr rufen, weil es etwas gibt, dass dich glücklicher gemacht hat. Dann ist er einfach nicht mehr deine glücklichste Erinnerung."  
Aber was macht schon glücklicher als Liebe?  
„Eine noch innigere Liebe", schlug ihre Stimme vor.  
Hermine dachte und dachte.  
Plötzlich erinnerte sie sich – wenn auch nur für Sekunden - an das Gefühl von seidigem, weichem Haar zwischen ihren Fingerspitzen.  
Sie sprang auf, zog den Zauberstab, versuchte die Erinnerung zu halten und rief „Expecto Patronum!"  
Aus der Spitze ihres Zauberstabs brach er hervor, ihr Patronus.  
Wie ein großer Schatten, der erst nach einigen Augenblicken die Gestalt eines großen Löwen annahm.  
Diesmal sah der Löwe noch viel, viel realer aus, als zuvor.  
Als sie sich bewegte, knurrte er bedrohlich.  
Hermines Haare stellten sich auf.  
War das ihr Patronus?  
Seit wann waren Patroni schwarz?  
Und wieso bei Merlin's Barte hatte sich ihr Patronus geändert?  
Sie konnte trotz allem nicht umhin, den Löwen fasziniert und versunken anzustarren.  
So furchteinflößend und unnahbar, ja fast gefährlich er doch auf den ersten Blick wirkte, so sehr fühlte sie sich emotional zu dem Tier hingezogen.  
Der Löwe öffnete das Maul, als wolle er die Luft schmecken.  
Unentwegt sah er sie aus tiefschwarzen Augen an.  
Sie wusste nicht an was oder wieso, aber diese Augen riefen bei ihr Erinnerungen hoch... an Tunnel, Kälte und elektrische Stöße, die durch ihren Körper pulsierten.  
Sie fühlte sich so verbunden mit dem Tier, dass der Gedanke, er könne ihr etwas antun, Hermine sehr unwahrscheinlich vorkam.  
Und so machte sie einen – wenn auch mehr als zaghaften – Schritt nach vorne.  
Der Löwe musterte sie weiterhin eindringlich, ließ sie nicht aus den Augen.  
Aber er bewegte sich nicht und brüllte auch nicht, was Hermine definitiv als Bestätigung sah.  
Ganz langsam und ohne Blickkontakt zu verlieren, näherte sie sich der Raubkatze.  
Nach etlichen Minuten stand sie so dicht vor ihm, dass sie jedes einzelne schwarze Haar seines Fells ausmachen konnte.  
Er war wirklich unglaublich schön!  
Der Löwe blinzelte.  
Sie verlor sich im Schwarz seiner Augen und dieses Gefühl der Endlosigkeit, kam ihr so bekannt vor, als hätte sie dies schon einmal erlebt.  
Wie in Trance streckte sie ihre Hand aus, die Finger zitterten, und berührte, ihn prüfend ansehend, seine Schnauze.  
Fast rechnete sie damit, dass er nach ihr schnappte, doch nichts dergleichen geschah.  
Ganz im Gegenteil, der Löwe wandte ihr sein prächtiges Haupt zu und schüttelte seine imposante Mähne.  
Ein Gefühl innigster Zuneigung keimte in ihr auf.  
Ein wenig Farbe schoss in ihr sonst so blasses Gesicht und ihre Finger hörten auf so unkontrolliert zu zittern.  
Sie streichelte den Löwen, fuhr mit den Fingern durch sein seidiges Fell, rieb seine Ohren zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger.  
Er gab kehlige Laute der Glückseligkeit von sich und lehnte sich förmlich in ihre Berührung, rieb seinen Kopf an ihrer Hand.  
Hermine saß ein Lachen in der Kehle, das erste Lachen seit Wochen.  
Es war ihr, als nehme man einen schwarzen Schleier von ihren Augen, sodass sie die Welt endlich wieder in Farbe sehen konnte.  
Obwohl sie für ihr Leben gerne noch länger mit ihrem Löwen im Raum der Wünsche geblieben wäre, war doch am nächsten Tag wieder Schule und außerdem war es für sie höchste Zeit ihren Trank zu nehmen, was sich durch aufsteigende Übelkeit, Frieren und Schwindel bemerkbar machte.  
Sie nahm sich fest vor, morgen wieder herzukommen um den Löwen zu sehen, dann warf sie sich erneut den Tarnumhang über und verließ den Ort ihrer glücklichen Erinnerungen.


	27. Ankündigungen, Hermine, Ron und Lavender

**27\. Kapitel**

I know I should but I don't  
always say, what you want me to say,  
I know I could but I don't  
always act, like everything's ok,  
and now its all so clear,  
doesnt anyone see whats happening here?  
(Thousand Foot Krutch – Falls apart)

Hermine rutschte ungeduldig auf ihrem Stuhl herum.  
Wann war Verwandlung nur endlich vorbei?  
Wann wurde es nur endlich Nacht und wann würde sie endlich ihren Löwen wiedersehen?  
„Noch Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und 7 Stunden", quengelte sie gedanklich.  
Unglücklicherweise gab ihnen Professor McGonagall so viele Hausaufgaben auf, dass Hermine vermutlich den ganzen Abend würde arbeiten müssen.  
Sie seufzte.  
Harry sah sie von der Seite schief an.  
„Was ist denn heute los mir dir?", fragte er besorgt, „Die ist der Unterricht doch sonst nicht lang genug!"  
Hermine zwang sich zu einem Lächeln: „Ich bin einfach etwas müde."  
„Mr. Potter, würden Sie die Freundlichkeit besitzen zu wiederholen, was ich soeben sagte?", fuhr Professor McGonagall dazwischen.  
„Ähhm...", stammelte Harry.  
Professor McGonagall's Nasenflügel bebten gefährlich.  
„Ein letztes Mal auch für Sie, Mr. Potter. In etwas mehr als zwei Wochen ist Weihnachten... und Professor Dumbledore hielt es für eine gute Idee... anlässlich des MSCs... einen Weihnachtsball zu veranstalten."  
Allgemeines Kichern, Giggeln und Getuschel brach aus.  
„Ruhe!", befahl McGonagall „Dieses Jahr wird der Ablauf aber etwas anders geplant, als je zuvor. Anders als bei den bisherigen Bällen dürft ihr euch eure Partner nicht selbst aussuchen. Da es im Sommer, direkt nach dem MSC noch einen Ball geben wird, wollte der Schulleiter die Ballpartner gleich für beide Veranstaltungen festlegen."  
Parvati versuchte zu protestieren, doch Minerva unterbrach sie genervt.  
„Dazu hat das Kollegium einen Fragebogen konzipiert, der von jedem Schüler separat ausgefüllt und abgegeben werden muss. Nach dem Quidditsch-Tunier am Samstag werden sich alle Schüler ab dem vierten Jahrgang in der Großen Halle treffen und nach Häusern sortiert den Fragebogen ausfüllen."  
„Warum so ein großer Aufwand für einen _Schulball_?", fragte Seamus ungläubig.  
„Weil der Schulleiter es so möchte, Mr. Finnigan. Und nun sehen Sie alle zu, dass Sie zur nächsten Stunde kommen."

„Na, Hermine, was hältst du von diesem Fragebogenprinzip?", fragte Ron sie, kaum, dass sie den Raum verlassen hatten.  
Hermine zuckte mit den Achseln.  
„Mir ist so was schnuppe."  
Ron sah etwas verlegen aus, schien sich dann aber zusammenzureißen und stammelte: „Wollen wir nicht einfach das Gleiche ausfüllen und dann... sozusagen... zusammen hingehen?"  
Hermine verschluckte sich, hustete und blieb stehen.  
Ron wartete gespannt.  
„Oh, Ron, ich denke, dass ist keine so gute Idee", deutete sie dann vorsichtig an.  
„Wieso nicht?", er klang verletzt und enttäuscht.  
„Ron, sieh mal, damit würden wie doch...äh... das ganze Prinzip des Balls über den Kopf krempeln. Das geht nicht so einfach. Außerdem wird Dumbledore sich dabei schon irgendwas gedacht haben. Ich denke, wir sollten uns an Dumbledore's Wunsch halten."  
Ron sah zwar nicht sonderlich begeistert aus, schwieg aber.  
Nervös kaute Hermine auf ihrer Unterlippe herum.  
Ja, das stimmte, im vierten Jahr hatte sie für Ron empfunden, vielleicht auch noch ein bisschen im letzten Jahr.  
Aber das war einmal.  
Ron war nun nur noch ein sehr guter Freund für sie.  
Und selbst diese Freundschaft litt stark unter ihrem momentanen Stundenplan.  
Hermine ließ sich etwas zurückfallen, als urplötzlich Harry dazustieß und Ron fragend ansah.

Doch ihr Frieden dauerte nur wenige Minuten an.  
„Hermine?" - das war Lavander.  
„Ich wollte dich etwas fragen."  
„Nur zu."  
„Du bist doch mit ihm befreundet?"  
„Wen meinst du jetzt?"  
„Na wen schon – Ron natürlich."  
„_Ron_?!"  
„Mensch Hermine, Ron Weasley!"  
Hermine rang mit sich selbst.  
„Ja, klar... Ron..."  
„Also seit ihr jetzt befreundet?"  
„Ja, so könnte man das wohl sagen."  
„Weißt du, was er so gerne mag?"  
„Kommt drauf an, wieso?"  
„Naja", druckste Lavander herum, „Ich dachte ich könnte im Test das Gleiche schreiben wie er... und ihn dann als Partner kriegen.  
„Oh", machte Hermine.  
Sie selbst hört, wie tonlos es klang.  
Lavender sah sie mit großen, großen Augen an.  
„Es macht dir doch nichts aus, oder? Und du hilfst mir doch, oder?"  
Eigentlich hatte Hermine keine Nerven dazu, außerdem fand sie den Gedanken, Ron könnte mit Lavander gehen (aus einem ihr unerklärlichem Grund) als unangenehm...  
aber andererseits war dies die Chance, Ron fair ihre Gefühle zu zeigen und ihn trotzdem glücklich zu machen...  
„Nein, es macht mir nichts aus", log Hermine, „Und ja, natürlich helfe ich dir!"  
Lavander strahlte sie an.  
„Danke, Hermine!"  
„Na das kann ja heiter werden", dachte Hermine für sich.


End file.
